


Word Bingo Game #1: Always & Forever

by Winchestackles



Series: Word Bingo Game #1: Always & Forever [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, POV Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 58,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestackles/pseuds/Winchestackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word Bingo is a challenge to writers. You put random words into a hat and pull them out one at a time and write a short story (one-shot) about the word you drew, making sure to incorporate it into your story. </p><p>I took it a step further and drew 22 words at random and wrote a one-shot for each word (in the order I drew them). Not only that, but I connected them together to make a complete story, so that all of my one-shots are tied to each other from beginning to end. </p><p>Here it is.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whisper

I tipped my beer back, frowning at the way I had just sucked it down.

Clearly, I didn't get out enough, nor had I had hardly free time as late.

I loved my job to death, but the hours were bat-shit insane. Working 8 to 10 days in a row, up to 16 hours a day…the schedule was hectic.

But it was all worth it.

I was appreciated for what I did and had quite the fanbase.

And you know they say…have a career in doing something you love, you’ll never work a day in your life. 

That was me.

I looked up to the TV when I heard some cheering and scrunched my nose up at baseball game that was on. Like any other man, I had a healthy love for sports. But baseball just wasn't one of them that I could watch on TV. Loved to play or to actually be there watching it. But watching it on TV was quite boring to me.

I looked back down at my beer and sighed.

It was my 5th one of the night.

I really shouldn’t order another.

I should really head home so I’d be ok driving.

More cheering ensued from the other end of the bar and I turned to watch the Cowboys score a touchdown.

I grinned.

That’s my team.

Suddenly, I was aware of a presence next to me and I got a whiff of an amazing scent.

It had me looking up and over at the person who was leaning against the counter, waiting for the bartender to notice their presence.

I about choked on my spit.

There, standing next to me, was the most stunning woman I had ever seen in my entire life.

She was supermodel gorgeous, but not supermodel skinny. She had some meat on her bones and wicked curves to match. Not to mention the incredible rack she had and those legs and that ass…my god, it was like someone had found my fantasy woman drawer in my head and put together a woman, based on the criteria they found there.

She was absolutely perfect. 

Then she looked over at me and I blushed a little at my obvious leering of this woman’s amazing body.

There was a sexy smirk on those sinful looking plush lips of hers and I could not stop the image of them being wrapped around my dick.

She cocked her eyebrow at me and I had to wonder if I had said that aloud. It wouldn't have been the first time my brain-to-mouth filter was turned off.

She chuckled and shook her head amusingly at me and then turned her attention towards the bartender, who had just walked up. She ordered 2 beers, Dos Equis, the same thing I was currently drinking, and ran a hand through her hair as she waited.

Her hair.

My god it was purple.

How the hell hadn’t I noticed that before, I wasn't sure, but fucking hell, it was purple!

And not like all of one shade of purple either. It was an amazing array of shades that went from blonde in the front, to deep royal purple at the back. It came to the middle of her back and was layered. Each layer held a different shade.

It looked fucking amazing.

Two beers were placed in front of her and she handed the bartender a $20, telling him to keep the change.

She turned to face me again and I sucked in a sharp breath because her eyes were absolutely mesmerizing.

They were this amazingly soft green color, like moss on a tree. But deep inside, was this intense sapphire blue ring.

I felt hypnotized by the intensity there.

I wasn't one to believe in that hokey shit about meeting someone’s eyes and the world just stops. 

Until now.

Because that was what was happening to me right now.

The noise from the bar faded away, as did everyone’s presence. It was only me and this purple-headed sexy woman.

Then the world picked back up as she blinked and was on the move.

I thought she was leaving the bar, you know, heading back to her seat.

But I was wrong.

She was leaning into me, pressing those amazing curves against my side, so I could feel every inch of her against me.

She was clearly packing some muscle under those clothes of her, not to mention curves I would die to have my hands on.

And yes, _they_ were real.

I was frozen to the spot and couldn't move, even if I wanted to.

Which I didn't.

The woman leaned into me heavily and placed a daring hand, high upon my thigh.

Her lips were at my ear and moved against my earlobe, as she spoke.

“You look awfully lonely over here by yourself, Mr. Ackles” she purred and my god, she knew exactly who I was. “I’m sitting over by the pool tables, also awfully lonely. And if you’d like to change that” she said, pulling back and sliding one of the beers she had just bought, in front of me “you know where to find me” she winked and sauntered off towards the back of the bar, where indeed, the pool tables were. 

I sat there stunned for a moment because yeah, this kinda shit doesn’t happen to me.

I may be Jensen Ackles, the famous actor from Supernatural, but that didn't mean I got seriously hit on all the time.

Because I didn't.

I got the usual fangirl that shouted out things to me and maybe I’d walk into a place and get looks, but it had been a very long time since a woman blatantly flirted with me and made a move on me.

And never by anyone as hot as that woman was. 

Nor has a women ever bought me a drink.

That in itself was a turn on.

My ear burned from where her lips were and I was hard in my jeans.

So hard, my dick was straining against the fabric.

It had also been a long time since a woman had turned me on by looks alone.

And never before by just her words. 

One **whisper** in my ear, and the woman had me abandoning all thought and reason, as I grabbed my beer, adjusted my fly and headed towards the back, to where the pool tables were.


	2. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Bingo is a challenge to writers. You put random words into a hat and pull them out one at a time and write a short story (one-shot) about the word you drew, making sure to incorporate it into your story. 
> 
> I took it a step further and drew 22 words at random and wrote a one-shot for each word (in the order I drew them). Not only that, but I connected them together to make a complete story, so that all of my one-shots are tied to each other from beginning to end. 
> 
> Here it is.....

“I saw the way you were looking at my mouth, Jensen” the woman purred in my ear, as she pressed me against the bathroom stall wall. “Would you like it on you?”

“God yes” I didn't even hesitate to respond. 

It wasn't like she had led me into the women’s bathroom to wash my hands.

She had something on her mind and I hoped to god it was that sinful mouth wrapped around my dick. 

“You’re so fuckin hard” she practically moaned, as she cupped my dick from the outside of my jeans. “I should really help you with that” she smirked and began to unbuckle my belt and unsnap my jeans.

Soon, my dick was free and she was sinking to her knees before me, giving me all sorts of jack-off material for life. 

“God” I groaned at the sight of this stunning woman in her knees before me. 

I could count on two hands, the number of blowjobs I have ever gotten in my lifetime.

And none of them were all that memorable.

Something told me that hers would be.

I would remember this one right here, for life. 

The woman surprised me, by kissing and nipping at my hipbones first.

I was half expecting her to just dive in, my past trysts did.

They treated the act of a blowjob, as if it were something dirty and needed to be hurried up and finished, like nothing ever happen.

This woman, she was in no hurry to get my dick in her mouth and be done and over with it.

This woman before me, knew exactly what the hell she was doing…slowly driving me mad with want and desire for her mouth on me where it needed to be.

She bit down on my hipbone and sucked a hickie there, making me swear and groan at the implication of what her mouth was capable of.

Nevermind the mark that I’d have there for weeks to come, which I found myself quite alright with.

Her hands, which were warm and soft, confident but gentle, were caressing me and fondling me in ways I had never been touched before. 

It was an amazing contrast to the wicked way her mouth was working my flesh. 

When she did finally reach my dick, she began to lavish it with kitten licks that drove me crazy. She adorned my dick with so much attention, I could swear it was enough to have me cumming…and she hardly had done anything to me yet. Then her tongue found that thick, sensitive vein on the underside and she traveled up it, to the crown, where she circled around the head a few times, gathering up the precum there, before she sealed her mouth around the crown and sucked hard.

“Fuck!” I gasped and closed my eyes at the intense sensation she had just caused to ripple throughout my entire body.

My head hit the wall and moaned loudly, as she sucked me hard again, moaning herself at the amount of precum that had just filled her mouth.

“God yeah” I groaned as she did it once more for good measure.

She then broke the suction of her mouth and open-mouthed my dick, licking me like I was the best popsicle she ever had.

I couldn't help the moaning and groaning that was escaping my lips.

This woman had the power to make me a wanton hot mess.

And I loved it.

She brought her mouth to the crown again, and I thought for sure that she was going to go inch by inch, down my dick, as a normal woman would do.

You'd go slowly, so you don’t gag and so you can get used to having your mouth stretched open.

This woman wasn't your normal woman.

When she reached my crown, she opened wide and enveloped my entire dick in her mouth, swallowing me to the base, only to pull back and repeat the process immediately. 

“Holy Fucking Christ!” I shouted and my hands found the other side of the bathroom stall, slamming down on it loudly. 

It was official, I had either died and gone to heaven and she was an angel whose job it was to give men pleasure, or this woman’s profession was to suck dicks in real life, because fucking-a…no one should be able to deep-throat like that.

Especially not to a thick, 9 ½ inch long dick, such as mine.

Yes I had measured it.

It was a guy thing.

It was as if she had no gag-reflex…which was pretty damn awesome in my book.

It’s such a turn off to feel a woman gag around your dick. 

The woman picked up a deep and steady rhythm of deep-throating me down and when she’d pull back, she’d do this amazing flick of her tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves there at the end of my dick that _did not_ have me whimpering in pleasure. 

Jensen Ackles did not whimper.

Often.

But deep-throating wasn’t the only thing in her repertoire.

No, she had many other talents that she applied to my on-edge body.

Her hands, for instance, as she was deep-throating me, making me pant and moan like a whore, her hands were pinned to my hips, holding me steady. But then one of them slipped down my body and cupped my balls and I about fucking came, right then and there. That was a fucking daring move on her behalf.

I liked this about her.

She wanted to do something, so she just went for it.

Not many men liked their balls being touched.

I called bullshit.

To me, anyone who says they don’t like it, has never had it done to them. All the men I knew that had had it done, loved it. I did it to myself when I was having a particularly hot masturbation session on my own. I knew I’d enjoy it, if only a woman would be brave enough to try it. It wasn't like I was going to ask them to touch my balls. I knew a lot of women thought they were gross and weird.

But clearly not this woman.

She had done her homework and knew that a quick fondle of the balls, was all men really needed to shoot their load.

Why hadn’t I, just now?

Because the pro that this woman is, she had gripped the base of my dick hard, staving off my impending orgasm.

Another thing your typical women didn't know about.

This woman was a goddess.

Once she was sure that I wasn't going to just release my load the moment she let go of me, she loosened her grasp on the base of my dick, and began to back off, teasing me and driving me insane with desire, once more.

Another thing I secretly liked.

I would never admit this aloud, but I liked to be teased. I wasn't a “get in there and get it over with” guy. I liked to build myself up, take it away and build myself up again, then releasing. It made for the perfect orgasm and this woman knew it too. 

“Please” I found myself begging her.

Another thing that I _did not_ do…beg.

Often.

“I’m so fuckin close…please.”

I couldn't help but to beg the woman for my release.

There was something vital that women didn't know about a blowjob. They were the ones in control. They got the final say so in everything that happened and didn't happen. The man was at the woman’s mercy, not being able to cum, unless she wanted him to. It was a woman’s secret weapon and best ammo against men. But none of them seemed to know that.

None expect this woman. 

If I was dating her and she freely gave me blowjobs like this…there wouldn't be anything I wouldn't do for the woman.

And that was saying something. 

Taking pity on me or being fueled by my begging, the woman dropped all sense of teasing and placed her hands on my hip and went lax around me.

I frowned, not understanding what she was doing.

She glanced up at me and winked, pulling my hips towards her, making my dick slide deeper into her mouth.

“Oh my god” I gasped, getting her implication now.

She wanted me to take control and fuck her mouth.

“Fuckin hell, woman” I groaned, not believing what she was giving me. 

Control over the situation.

The power to decide how hard, how deep and how often my dick would thrust in and out of her sinful mouth.

It was enough that I had to grab the base of my dick, staving off my orgasm.

I had never been given control like this before. It was such a fucking turn on.

This woman was truly a goddess of sex.

Not one to look a look a gift-horse in the mouth, I buried my hands in her hair and felt her go completely lax, now that I had taken the reins from her. I moaned at the total trust she was exhibiting towards me and pulled back some, thrusting back into her mouth, slowly, so I could test the waters.

As turned on and excited I was to experience this first with her, I didn't want to hurt her in any way. 

When she looked up at me again and winked once more, stroking my hips tenderly, before her hands traveled to my ass and dug into the meaty part of it, making me thrust deeper into her pliant mouth…I threw all caution to the wind and began a punishing rhythm that she had started with her hands on my ass and hips.

I had never fucked a mouth before.

It was very similar to a pussy, but not quite. You had the warm, moist area enclosed around your dick, but other than that, everything was different. Especially when the mouth you were fucking, allowed teeth to gently drag across you dick and it felt like you had gotten electrocuted with desire.

“Fuck yes” I growled and thrusted deeper and harder into her mouth, feeling my orgasm on the cusp of release. “So fuckin close” I informed her, not really being able to control my mouth.

Then her hand found my balls again and I shouted out at the sensation and began to cum deep inside her mouth.

With a strength I didn't know she had, the woman placed her hands on my hips and pushed me back, so my dick wasn't down her throat, but rather on her tongue, as I filled her sinful mouth with my hot, sticky seed.

I got the implication, she wanted to taste me on her tongue and that was fucking hot as hell.

No woman had ever allowed me to cum inside her mouth.

But the way this woman was moaning around my dick, at my taste, I would say she lived for the taste.

Or maybe I was just that fucking good.

I didn't know.

I had never tasted my own cum before.

Huh.

There was a first time for everything, right?

After I had come back down to earth, having been sent to heaven with that amazingly intense orgasm, and after the woman had stroked me and worked me through the aftershocks, licking me completely clean, I cupped her chin and dragged her to her feet, effectively pinning her to the other wall and delving deep into her mouth, chasing my taste from her tongue.

The fact that she opened her mouth before I had even closed the distance between us, made me growl possessively at the way she was eager to share my juices with me. 

It was the hottest and dirtiest kiss I had ever had.

The thought of her mouth being down there, but now it was on mine, was hot enough. But the sweet-tanginess of my cum, mixed with the underlying sweetness of the woman?

My god, kissing didn't get as hot as this right here. 

When we broke apart and we were both desperately gasping for air, the woman smirked at me and started to dress me back up.

She brought her lips to my ear; like she had the very first time she spoke to me, and whispered “That’s just a **taste** of what your night could be like with me.”

Oh god help me now!


	3. Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Bingo is a challenge to writers. You put random words into a hat and pull them out one at a time and write a short story (one-shot) about the word you drew, making sure to incorporate it into your story. 
> 
> I took it a step further and drew 22 words at random and wrote a one-shot for each word (in the order I drew them). Not only that, but I connected them together to make a complete story, so that all of my one-shots are tied to each other from beginning to end. 
> 
> Here it is.....

The door slamming open and hitting the wall, was a staccato sound, in the previously quiet house.

But it couldn't be helped.

The way she pounced on me the minute I had the door opened, I had no choice but to be slammed against the wall, right along with the door.

This woman knew exactly what she wanted and wasn't afraid to get it by any means necessary.

It was hot and a huge turn on.

I tucked my fingers under her ass, hinting for her to wrap her legs around me and allow me to take on her weight into my thighs. She did so, without hesitation and pressed me harder against the wall. My dick was now trapped between my thigh and her ass. She groaned when she felt it against her body and her kisses got that more intense.

I knew I had to close and lock the door and get us horizontal, before one of us got injured.

Rolling us, so she was the one pressed against the wall, I kicked the door closed and tore my mouth away from her, so I could punch in the passcode.

I didn't want to be interrupted for any reason.

My lips left her body, but hers did not. She licked and bit at my jaw and neck, all while pushing off my jacket onto the floor, so she could nibble at my collarbone.

Trying to remember my passcode, let alone punch it in correctly, while a sexy woman is devouring you like you were the best thing she ever tasted?

Fucking hot and so damn distracting.

I finally managed to set the right code, despite the temptress wrapped around me.

I grabbed her face roughly and crushed my lips to hers, sending her back into the wall with an oomph.

She didn't complain or smack me or cuss me out for hurting her, but rather tried to swallow my tongue, all the while she squeezed my ass through my jeans.

Yeah.

This needed to get horizontal fast.

Using the talents of the multi-tasking actor side of my personality, I wrapped my arms around her, and held her tight, not breaking our heated kiss, while I made my way upstairs to my bedroom. Everything was going perfectly, until I missed one of the steps and came crashing down, striking both shins on the steps…hard.

The woman landed on her ass just as hard and I thought for sure that she was going to yell at me or be put off by my clumsiness.

Instead she gazed up at me for a moment before she smirked at me.

“It’s really been a long time for you, hasn’t it?” she huskily asked me.

I snorted.

“You have no idea” I admitted to her.

She chuckled and ran her sensuous fingers through my hair and tugged me down for a heated kiss, as she opened her legs and allowed me to tuck my body in between the V of hers. I pressed her hard into the carpeted steps and knelt between her legs. We kissed for an insurmountable time, getting worked up once more. I couldn't help the way I rolled into her body, pressing my hard-on into her hip and humping down on her.

This woman got my blood boiling and desire burning through my veins at an alarming rate.

“Take me to bed?” she gasped, pulling away from my mouth.

“Fuck yes” I groaned and helped her up to her feet.

I didn't know what it was, but I could not keep my hands to myself. This woman allowed me to touch her in ways, no other woman ever did. And she liked it too. She liked me to grope her voluptuous breasts and to rub her clit from outside her jeans. It had her moaning and clawing at me, trying to get me inside her flesh.

And that was fucking hot as hell.

I’ve never felt desire and lust like this before.

This woman was pure sex.

And it had me awfully handsy and bitey with her.

But she didn't complain about my teeth at her throat or my hands on her ass and breast.

I could not wait until I got her naked and got my mouth on those sexy mounds. I was going to lavish them with so much attention, she was going to be begging me to stop.

We finally made it to the top of the stairs, she had me pressed to the wall again, her tongue down my throat. She reached between us and grabbed my dick, giving me a playful squeeze and tug and if the way she sucked my dick like a pro or the sinful way she kissed me, wasn't a good enough indicator, from the way she had just fondled me, I knew the woman was no virgin either.

She knew exactly where and how to touch me.

I growled at her forwardness and slammed her into the wall, switching roles once more. Her leg shot out to catch her balance and instead, it landed in the crook of my arm, as I raised my arm up to balance her. Now that amazing leg was resting on my shoulder and there was an ounce of pain or distress in the woman’s gorgeous face. My god did I hit the jackpot with this woman. She was very flexible indeed. I was going to have so much fun with that knowledge. 

Just then, there was a loud crash sound and we looked down to see the lamp that had been on the table next to the woman’s hip, was lying on the wooden floor, clearly broken. Whether it was my slamming her into the wall, her hip knocking into the table, or that amazing leg of hers, either way, the table was bumped and the lamp was broken.

She pulled back from me, apology in her stunning blue-green eyes and I shook my head at her, not needing to hear her apology. It was an accident and right now, I didn't give a shit about the stupid fucking thing.

“Was a stupid place for a lamp anyways” I smirked and ducked down to lick and bite at her tempting cleavage line.

My goal was simple…distract this woman from the broken lamp.

“Oh god” she gasped and her head thumped against the wall.

I grinned and reached up, cupping her more-than-a-handful breast and squeezing it hard.

“Yes” she panted and with her foot, minding the heels she was in, she encouraged my face back to hers and bit my bottom lip hard, before she sucked it into her plush mouth.

 _This needed to get to the fucking bed right now_ ; I demanded my legs to start moving again.

We did make it to the bedroom, after several banged elbows and legs. When we reached my bed, she pushed me down on the edge of it and walked over to where I had my MP3 player plugged in. She was at it for a moment, while I was realizing that I had never had sex with music on before. Or the lights on. They were usually the first thing off when it came to my past lovers. Or we had sex during the day, so there was no need for lights. But this woman…leaving the lights on purposely, she wanted me to see what was going to happen…what she was going to do to me.

That or she wanted to see me naked and everything I was going to do to her.

Either way, it was a win/win situation.

There was a certain thrill and excitement I felt as I heard Steven Tyler’s voice fill my room. I couldn't help but to grin at her choice of song. Hey, the woman was not only sex on incredibly hot legs, but she also had good taste in music too.

So far, she was like my dream girl…the one I have always fantasized about with my right hand.

_“Come here baby. You know you drive me up the wall the way you make good on all those nasty tricks you pull. Seems like we’re makin up more than we’re makin love. And it always seems you got somethin on your mind other than me. Girl, you gotta change your crazy ways, you hear me?!”_

 As Tyler sung his heart out, the woman before me, was seductively making her way towards me, swinging those curvy hips of her to the beat of the music. When she reached me, I opened my legs so she could stand between them. I was eye-level with her tantalizing abdomen, but I resisted touching her. She clearly was putting on a show for me, so I leaned back on my hands so I could get a better view of her. She began to sashay her hips, as her hands went to the buttons to her pants. She slowly began to unbutton her jeans and drag the zipper down so freakin slow…

God; she was driving _me_ crazy…just as Tyler was singing.

Now her song choice made sense.

Her plan was to drive me crazy…crazy with desire for the sexy woman.

And it was working.

I clenched my fists in the blankets, as she slowly danced in a circle, so now her back was to me and her amazing ass was in my face. Her hands played with the waistband of her jeans, before she began to slowly and seductively drag them down her body, revealing inch by gorgeous inch of her skin and silk panties.

And my god, she had my character’s protection tattoo, tattooed to her lower back.

It was the hottest thing I had ever seen tattooed on a woman and it made shudder with desire.

I wanted to lavish every inch of that tattoo, biting it and sucking on it, until it was tender to the touch.

Little did people know, me and Jared had actually gone out and gotten those tattoos our characters had.

In fact, no one besides our share of lovers, family, cast and crew, knew that those tattoos were real.

I would have to add this woman to that very small list of people.

There was no way I’d deny her seeing mine, as she so clearly just showed me hers.

Ironically enough, Tyler had just gotten to the part of the song where he sang _“That kind of lovin, makes me wanna pull down the shades”_ as she was pulling her pants off. If that was what she had planned, then this woman was clearly a goddess in bed. If not…well, my money was still on her being a goddess in bed. Once she had shucked off her jeans and kicked them out of the way, she was facing me once more, grinning, like she knew all the secrets in the world.

My bet, she did.

She bit her lip for a moment, like she was wondering if she should take it all off, but then tugged on the hem of her shirt, before she lifted up and left herself standing there in her racy blue and black silk and lacy matching bra and panties. She revealed yet another tattoo to me. This one was an Irish themed one, complete with trinity bands and butterflies of every color, woven into them. The biggest butterflies, were a pair that were entwined together, like a couple. One was green and the other was sky blue, my favorite color.

There was a shyness about her, standing there in front of me, like she had been put down before or had been told that she wasn't the sexy vixen that stood before me right now.

It was my pleasure to put any doubt and any shyness to rest.

“My god are you fucking stunning” I whispered huskily and smiled softly at the woman’s quiet giggle and shy smile.

She was on the move again, having heard what she needed to hear…confirmation that I was pleased with her and her looks, which in truth, I was _more than_ pleased. The woman crawled into my lap and straddled my knees, biting her lip as her hands went to the hem of my shirt. I smiled at her and lifted my arms up so she could rid me of my shirt. When it was off of me, she tossed it behind her and pushed me back, so I was lying on the bed, on my back, and she scooted up, straddling my thighs now.

I saw her eyes widen at my tattoo and I saw the soft smile on her lips as she reached out, without hesitation, and began to trace the inked lines with her fingers. It was strangely intimate and erotic. My tattoo has been looked at and touched before. But when she was doing it, it was like she was creating sonnets and odes to it. Like she could not believe something so amazing could exist. It made me blush at the sentiment, but also feel something strongly for her, in the pit of my stomach.

She gazed down at my body for the longest time, and I let the woman get her fill of what she saw. Her eyes held nothing but awe and appreciation in them, so how could I not let this woman drink me in. It was clear she liked what she saw and I had never had a woman look at me like she was…like I was the best thing in the world she had ever seen. Anyone else, I would've said something or done something to get them to stop looking at me. I was very self-conscious of my looks. But I felt like I owed this woman all the time in the world. So I remained still and allowed her to run her fingertips over my exposed flesh.

“You are so beautiful Jensen” she said in awe and blushed at her words.

Not to mention the way she made me blush in return.

And how I could I not respond to her reverent words? No one had ever called me beautiful before…and meant it with their entire being, the way this woman did.

I sat up suddenly, making her be fully seated in my lap and startling her a little. I gave her an apologetic smile for scaring her and crushed my lips to hers. I needed to show her just how much her words meant to me. How much I appreciated the way she had put herself on display first, before she asked me to do the same.

I kissed her deep and dirty, my hands roamed all over her body, before they settled on her bra strap. Only at the slight nod of her head, did I unsnap her bra and help her to be rid of it.

I may not have been on the dating scene for years, but I knew when a woman had been hurt by man and I knew how vulnerable and hesitant they were after they had been hurt. This woman may have been a strong-willed woman, who knew what she wanted and went after it, but deep down she was scarred and needed to know not all men are insensitive assholes. How someone could mistreat this goddess, I had no idea.

But I was going to be damn sure that this woman knew exactly how a woman should be treated.

I moved again, holding her tightly to my body, turning us, so that she was on her back now and I was between her legs. I looked over at my IPod and smiled when Crazy repeated itself. I really liked her song choice, I thought it was perfect. I kissed her once more, before I allowed my teeth to drag and scrape down her throat, making her gasp and moan underneath me. I found the junction of her neck and shoulder and she bared her neck for me, allowing the space I needed, to bite her and suck a massive hickie onto her neck. She moaned loudly and arched her body into mine, pressing her bare breasts, to my bare chest. I groaned at the feel of pert nipples against my skin and released her neck, in favor for finding those nipples with my mouth.

“Oh god!” she cried out, as I latched onto one and sucked it into my mouth, going at her like I was a newborn infant. “Yes Jensen, yes!” she gasped when my left hand found her other breast and squeezed it hard, kneading her nipple between my knuckles.

It was clear to me that no one had ever shown this woman what a pleasurable place a chest was for a mouth and hands. I just happened to be the lucky bastard to do such. I wondered what else she had been denied. I suspected one thing in particular, being eaten out. And I guessed this because not many men liked to do that. I liked to do it. I found great pleasure in going down on a woman and making her scream my name. The look, the smell, the taste of a woman down there…god there wasn't anything like it in the world. Of course, every woman varied. Some were sweeter than others, some were more musky…it all depended on the woman and how she took care of herself.

My guess, this woman underneath me was going to be a peach.

She wasn't aware of my intentions with her yet, as I made my way down her body, leaving a trail of bites, hickies and saliva, down to her panty line. I was lavishing her Celtic tattoo with attention, as I was pulling her underwear off, leaving her bare and mine to do my will with.

When my kisses headed south again, where there was no barrier now, she tensed and squeezed her thighs closed, placing a hand on my head.

I gazed up the expanse of her body and she was blushing so very red and biting her lip nervously.

I was right.

She had never had this done to her.

And that only fueled my desire to be her first.

“Please let me give you this” I whispered into her hipbone, using my eyes to say what my words hadn’t...she deserved this and was owed this and that I really wanted to do this for her.

She stared at me for a long moment before slowly unclenching her thighs and nodding slightly, laying her head back down on the bed.

I grinned at her compliance and was on the move again, taking her to the edge of the bed, so I could sink to my knees and have a better angle at what I was doing. I heard her sharp inhale of breath and looked up to see her eyes dark with desire in lust.

As anxious as she was about me being down here, it was obvious that she really wanted me down here.

And I was going to give this woman exactly what she wanted.

I parted her thighs wide, giving me a view of her world. And my god, what a world it was. This woman took very good care of herself. Everything was neat and trimmed and just looked amazing. My mouth was literally watering at the sight of her womanhood. I could not wait to dive in and lick her until she screamed…preferably my name.

But I had to take it slow with her.

I didn't want to overwhelm her with sensations all at once…not when I’m getting started.

I brought my lips to her knee and began a sweet and tender trail of kisses to her thigh, before I started to trail them downwards to the apex of her legs. Her breath hitched as I kissed the top of her vulva and breathed her in deeply.

God, she smelled amazing.

I parted her lips with one hand, as I kissed her tender bits in between the folds of skin. She gasped when I kissed her hole and I felt her toes curl against my side.

This was going to be so much fun, I thought to myself.

I allowed the tip of my tongue to snake out and I pressed it to her clitoris. Having the light on made things so much easier to find and to see how she was responding to my stimulation.

She gasped and I heard the tell-tale signs of sheets being clutched tightly into fists. I knew I was on the right track now.

I flicked that little nub there and sent her arching into my mouth and cursing. It was just the reaction I was hoping for. Maybe not the swearing, but it was good to know that I wasn't the only one with a potty mouth. I flicked it again and she moaned louder and pressed up into my face, seemingly out of control. I placed one of my arms on her hips, anchoring her to the bed and allowed my other hand to travel down her vulva, parting her lips once more, before I allowed my tongue to drag down her, right to her main opening. I licked the hole with kitten licks, getting it wet and relaxed so I could slide my tongue inside her, without effort.

When my tongue first penetrated her, she cried out and stiffened all over. I was expecting this reaction as well, and eased up on my hold on her, to rub her and stroke her, soothing her out of her rigidness. Once she was relaxed and pliant once more, I tightened my grip on her and began to lick her world, like it was the best lollipop I had ever gotten.

Soon, she was panting and moaning above me and I knew she was very nearly there.

Wetting my fingers with my mouth, I slid one into her, alongside of my tongue and she cried out again, swearing like a sailor. I worked her good and hard before I added another finger to her and had my tongue stimulate her clitoris, as my fingers searched for her g-spot.

G-spots were tricky customers to find. There were in the same general area in women, but never in the same exact location. And despite my efforts, I hadn’t found them in all of my lovers, but I was gonna be damn sure to find this woman’s. I knew that hers had never been stimulated before, it was something I could just tell.

Suddenly, I found a spot that was soft and spongy and just felt _different_ , deep inside of her and she screamed and nearly bucked me off of her.

I had found it.

Her elusive g-spot was mine.

Now, to put it on my GPS, so once my dick was inside her, I could aim all of my thrusts right there, making her have the best orgasms she will have ever experienced.

I pressed it again and she moaned like a whore.

“Oh god Jensen” she seductively said and seemingly out of her control, she wrapped her thighs around my head. “Fuck” she gasped, as I licked her clitoris once more.

I was more than turned on that this amazing woman had just moaned my name and wrapped her legs around my head, like a vice. It was the hottest thing a woman had ever done to me.

Not wanting to keep this goddess waiting any longer for her release, I dove into her, just like I had wanted to do, ever since I first parted her legs. My fingers thrusted in and out of that tight heat, pressing against her g-spot with every stroke, as my tongue and my lips, licked and sucked her clitoris, assaulting both of her “hot spots” at once.

All too soon, the woman cried out my name and clenched her thighs tight around my head, as she flooded my mouth with her tantalizing juices, reaching her peak and climaxing spectacularly.

My god was I right.

The woman was an absolute peach. She was so fucking sweet with a hint of earthiness. It was intoxicating and hands-down the best thing I had ever tasted in my entire life.

Pie and chocolate included.

Hands found my chin and pulled me up the length of her body and crushed my lips to hers. Clearly, she wanted to taste herself from my lips, just as I had done to her in the bar.

It was dirty and sexy and something no woman had ever done with me before.

When I went down on my past lovers, I wasn't allowed anywhere near their mouth again.

This obviously didn't bother the woman underneath me, as she battled my tongue for dominance over her taste.

It was like treasured gold and I didn't want to share.

I felt her hands on my belt and lifted myself off of her, so she could unbuckle my belt and undress me. It was only fair. She was completely naked beneath me and I still had pants and underwear on. After she had gotten my belt unbuckled, my jeans unsnapped and unzipped, her hands were on my backside, slipping underneath the material of my clothing, until I could feel her soft, hot hands, directly on my lower back. Bending her knees so they were pressed against my sides, and not breaking the passionate kiss we were sharing, she began to slowly allow her hands to travel south, along my back and to my ass, effectively pushing my underwear and jeans down with them.

That was until she reached my ass and her fingers dug into the meat of my ass, as she kneaded it hard, like it was something she had been dying to do. I broke the kiss and moaned loudly into her neck, as I allowed her to fondle my ass. No woman had dared touch my ass when it was bare. And minus a few smacks here and there, at all.

My friends touched my ass more than women did and since all my friends were dudes, I wasn't sure what that said about me.

Or them. 

Once she had her fill, for now, of fondling my ass, she was back at the task of removing my clothes. My pants and boxers were now at the backs of my thighs. I wondered how she was going to remove them now, when she met my eyes and winked at me, slowly running her feet down my sides, down my hips, until they found my waistbands and started push them the rest of the way. 

And ok.

That was pretty fucking talented, if I do say so myself.

I was clearly impressed and it must've shown because the woman giggled an adorable giggle and I bent down to steal it away from her.

I realized she was going to need my help now, so I put all of my weight on my hands and toes, like I was doing a push-up and held myself off of her, so she could continue this unique way of removing my clothes.

Yes, it would've been much easier for me to have just gotten off of her and taken them off myself, but this was so different than anything I had ever experienced. And in an odd way, endearing and sweet. I wanted this exclusive moment with this incredible woman. It was something I would always remember. 

Besides, I didn't want to get off of her, not even for a second. 

When my clothes were around my ankles, I simply kicked them off of me and returned my attention to the stunning woman beneath me. She looked down between us, at my completely naked body, and ran her hands from my hipbones, up my abdomen and chest. She traced my tattoo for a moment, before finishing her travels up my collarbone and around my neck, only to bury her fingers in my hair. 

“So fuckin beautiful” she whispered and pulled me down for a heated kiss, before I even had time to respond to her ardent words. 

As the kiss heated up and her hands began to roam again, she parted her legs and allowed me inside of them again, pressed up close to her. I knew this was her silent plea to enter her.

This amazing woman wanted me deep inside her, and goddammit, I had never wanted to be buried deep inside a woman, as much as I wanted to be buried in her.

I wrapped my arms around her body, aware of the intimate and personal gesture, as I began to breach her world.

She tore her mouth from mine and cocked her head back, gasping loudly and exposing that tempting expanse of throat. I wanted so badly to mark her neck up, but I didn't know anything about her. She could be a model for all I knew and a big-ass hickie on her neck would not bode well with her profession.

So instead, I buried my face in her neck and breathed her scent in deeply, as I penetrated her world. She was so fucking tight and wet, and god I had died and gone to heaven. 

“Oh god Jensen” she moaned sensually and ran her fingers through my hair.

I would never admit this aloud, but I had a huge hair kink. I was particular about who I allowed to touch my hair, but I loved it to be tugged on, pulled, stroked, played with…any kind of attention. But just because I liked something a lot, didn't mean I got it. Unless it was to move my head to where it was desired, no one had dared to touch my hair.

Not this woman.

This woman was an “all or nothing” woman.

She kissed with everything she had deep inside her.

And when she kissed me, she was always touching me in some way.

It was something I craved in a lover, but rarely got.

I held still for a moment and then pulled back some, only to glide smoothly back in.

“Fuckin Christ” I exclaimed at the delicious drag of our bodies. 

“Fuckin Christ is right” the woman gasped a laugh. “That feels amazin” she moaned, as I repeated the action, only pulling back further this time.

“Shit yeah it does” I agreed and couldn't help the way I withdrew from her again, only to thrust into her harder and faster than before.

I wasn't sure what felt better…the glide in or the drag out.

Deciding that it didn't fucking matter either way, I just let go of all thought and started to fuck into her, fucking her with confident, powerful strokes. She was a moaning, groaning mess beneath me and it was so fucking hot to watch the look of unabashed pleasure flash across her features, as I thrusted in and out of her compliant body. 

After a long moment of this, she wrapped her legs around my torso, resting her feet on my ass, digging in and assisting the thrusts. I thrusted into her hard, knowing the moment I found her g-spot because of the new angle. I could feel the difference of my dick hitting it, something I had never managed to do while actually having sex before, so score one for me, but I could also tell by the way the woman cried out my name and clutched my biceps hard. 

She allowed me to get quite rough with her then, holding her hands down at her wrists above her head, as I pounded into her hard and relentless. Now that I had her g-spot in my sights, I wasn't giving that bitch up for anything. I didn't know what came over me, where the urge to dominate and just fuck into her came from, but she was more than up for it, if her constant dirty litany was anything to go by.

The woman would’ve impressed Jared’s friend Chad…and every other word was fuck in his vocabulary. 

It was obvious I was making this woman feel things that she had never experience before and that gave me a rush like no other.

As did the fact that it was mutual.

She was making me feel things I never thought possible, taking me to heights I never knew I could reach.

As I watched her eyes roll into the back of her head, moaning my name loudly as she climaxed, clenching all of those incredible muscles around me, I knew I was ruined.

Sex would just not be the same, unless it was with this woman beneath me. 

That thought and watching her lose her shit because of me, not to mention the way she clenched and tightened around me, I had no choice but to follow her over the edge. I felt my orgasm rip from me, like I was punched in the gut. It felt like an explosion going off. I had never climaxed so hard or for so long, before. I could literally feel myself coat the insides of this woman’s body. She moaned like a whore again, and clutched me tight. Something about the way she clung to me, as she came down from her orgasm and at the feel of me going off deep inside of her…something told me that she had either never felt someone climax inside of her or that she had never climaxed during sex before.

Knowing what little she had experienced for herself so far, my money was on both. 

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

It was quiet now.

My IPod had been turned off in the process of readying ourselves for round two.

Then there were rounds 3, 4, 5 and 6.

All in different rooms of the house, all in different positions.

We had just had a marathon of sex for the last 4 hours straight.

Sure, there was a moment to pause and take a breather, get a drink, maybe a snack, but then lips and hands found each other and we’d be going at it again, like it was the first time of the night.

It was phenomenal.

In the past, I was lucky to climax twice in a night.

And that was with like a 4 or 5 hour interlude in between rounds 1 and 2.

Including the blowjob she gave me at the bar, I had climaxed a total of 7 times tonight, already, and I felt like I had at least 1 more before I was ready to pass out. 

Right now, we were back in my bed with the lights out. She was cuddled to my chest, one arm wrapped around my waist, while the other was tucked between my body and hers. Both of my arms were around her, holding her against my body. She had her face resting on my tattoo and again, it was an intimate gesture, but one I found I liked thoroughly, coming from this woman.

I was trying to tell her without words, to stay the night with me.

I didn't want to be alone and I definitely didn't want this woman gone from my bed.

But alas, my silent pleas fell upon deaf ears.

“Should I go?” she breathed against my chest.

I shook my head against hers and squeezed her tight.

“My wife will be out of town all weekend…I would be awfully lonely here if you left” I threw the words she had used at the bar to me, against her. 

The woman giggled into my chest and rolled us, so she was straddling my lap and gazing down at me.

“Well we can’t have that, now can we?” she responded and effectively cut off my response by bending over and snaking her wicked tongue deep into my mouth.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

“Honey!” I heard my wife call from in the foyer. 

“Yeah” I said, wiping my hands on a dishtowel and coming into the room to see what she was hollering about.

She was bent over and staring at the huge dent in the wall, from where I was pinned against it, while being dominated by a sex goddess.

“Did you see this?” my wife asked me.

“Huh” I said, as my mind replayed exactly how that dent got there and what happened after we managed to peel ourselves off the wall. “Must be new” I shrugged.

“Have you slammed the door open recently?” my wife persisted.

“It’s possible” I admitted.

She sighed and righted herself.

“Well be careful please. It’s gonna cost quite a bit to get that dent out of the wall” she grumbled and grabbed her bag, heading upstairs towards the bedroom. “And what happened to the lamp in the hallway?” she asked from upstairs.

My mind unhelpfully provided me with a visual reason as to why the lamp was missing.

It involved a high-heeled foot and some very creative tongue-play.

Not to mention a very limber woman. 

“Sorry, that was my bad” I called up after her.

She sighed heavily “Well let’s not talk about it now, yeah? You can tell me what happened to it later. I’m getting ready to take a bath, so if you wanna join me up here before I do...” she trailed off.

This was my wife’s way of saying “ _I’m not in the mood for sex, but if you feel the need that you have to fuck me, do it now or it will be too late later_.” 

But I wasn't in the mood, thank you very much.

Not that that was a romantic way of telling your husband to fuck you, but whatever.

This was my life.

But I wasn't in the mood, because I hadn’t had the 3 lonely days that my wife thought I had.

I had a sex goddess with me the past couple of days and I was definitely not in the mood, having gotten my hunger more than sated over the long weekend. 

And of course, there was the little issue that while, the woman I had been with, left no visible marks on my body, wearing clothes…she had left plenty of marks in intimate places of my body that would be hard to explain away.

I don’t think my wife would believe that I got into a fight with a man-eating vacuum.

So if she was really serious about being fucked, which I didn't think she was, it was just her way of being a “wife” without actually being a wife, she was going to have to rely on her own creativity to meet her needs.

“Sorry, Danni” I called up to her again. “Now’s not a good time. Steve, Chris and Jason are in town and wanted to get together.”

It wasn't a lie.

They were in town and I was getting together with them today.

I just found myself ready to leave the house 3 hours earlier than expected. 

There was a long pause, like maybe she hadn’t heard me, but then I heard her clear her throat, before she spoke again.

“Alright then. Will I be expecting you home tonight?” she asked me, sounding odd, like she had heard something she wasn't sure if she heard correctly.

And I knew what it was.

Me, turning down sex.

I never turned down sex. I mean I was a  _man_ , after all. In fact, I was always trying to instigate it with her. She was the one always turning me down.

So it must have been a little surprise to her that I didn't want it.

But even if you took the fact that I had my world rocked by another woman, out of the picture, she had to see things from my point of view. 

How many times does a man have to be turned down, before he gets to the point of just not wanting it or asking for it anymore?

“Probably not” I answered her. 

I didn't really want to be home with her, not so soon after the best 3 days of my life. I was in a damn good mood and the last thing I wanted, was to look or even breathe wrong around my wife and start her in on me again. I wanted to ride this amazing high I was on, for as long as I could manage. And again, there was the fact that I had random bites and hickies spread out over my chest and abdomen and hip area that couldn't be easily explained away.

“We’re going to be drinking, so we’ll probably crash at Jay’s tonight” I gave her a reasonable explanation for me not wanting to spend time with her, heading upstairs so I could throw some things into a bag to take with me.

“Are you sure, Jen?” my wife’s voice reached my ears, as I went into the closet to get my bag. 

When I came out, she was standing there in her underwear, looking quite fetching.

Only, I found myself wishing her curves were a little more defined and that her breasts were about 2 cup sizes bigger. I wished she was taller, more muscular and had legs that went on for miles. Not to mention that her hair was varying shades of purple and blonde and that her eyes were an enchanting shade of blue-green.

“I’m sorry Danni, I’m just not feeling it tonight” I said and began to throw some shit into my bag.

My wife just smiled at me, like she knew something I didn't.

“That’s ok Jen. I get it. Sometimes I’m just not in the mood either” she shrugged and headed towards the bathroom.

Sometimes?

My mind mentally corrected her.

_You hardly ever want to have sex with me anymore, Danni._

“Well I’m going to go soak in the tub. Have a good time with your friends, Jen” she said to me and closed the door to the bathroom. 

I pulled out my phone and texted my friends my change in schedule and zipped up my bag. Just as I was leaving the bedroom, I glanced over at the bed and my mind supplied an image of a glorious body, straddling mine, working me into the most intense orgasm I had ever had in my entire life.

I wondered briefly what kind of person it made me that I didn't feel **guilty** for sleeping around on my wife, but rather I felt **guilty** for not getting the woman’s name, who had rocked my world these last 3 days.

Did it make me a monster that I turned down my wife’s advances because I wished she was someone else?

What about all the times she left me bereft with unsatisfaction? 

The goddess I had in my bed the last 2 nights, had not left one inch of me untouched, unlicked or unkissed. She did things to me and let me do things to her, that I had not ever been allowed to even think about doing. She left me feeling like I was a brand new man, having had my virginity just taken away for the first time…though I was far from a virgin. 

Was I **guilty**?

Yes.

I had broken the rules and had cheated on my wife. 

Did I feel **guilty**?

No.

I had never felt more alive or more cherished by a woman in my entire life. 

Smirking, I flipped off the light and closed the bedroom door. 

If that made me a monster, then so be it.

I was a monster.

A pretty fucking happy and sated monster.


	4. Bitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Bingo is a challenge to writers. You put random words into a hat and pull them out one at a time and write a short story (one-shot) about the word you drew, making sure to incorporate it into your story. 
> 
> I took it a step further and drew 22 words at random and wrote a one-shot for each word (in the order I drew them). Not only that, but I connected them together to make a complete story, so that all of my one-shots are tied to each other from beginning to end. 
> 
> Here it is.....

“Hey Jenny, are ya comin in or what?” Chris hollered at me from outside on the porch.

I rolled my eyes at his comment and flipped him off from the kitchen window.

I hated it when he called me that and he knew it too.

That’s why a nonverbal protest did much more than a verbal one.

If I had said something along the lines like “I’m not a girl” he would've just retaliated and said “Then why are you so pretty?” or something just as stupid.

After years of dealing with his shit, a punch to arm, elbow to the ribs or just the bird was effective enough for him to laugh and move onto another subject. 

“Bring some beer on your way out” Chris yelled and see, he was off of the Jenny topic already. 

“Yeah” I yelled back, acknowledging the man’s request. “Jay, do you want Sadie and Harley out there with us?” I asked Jared, looking down at his two mutts who were looking out the window, like they were waiting for Jared’s response, as much as I was. 

“Nah, you better keep ‘em inside” Jared’s voice reached the three of us.

I looked back down at Jared’s dogs.

They were looking up at me now, clearly saying _“Please Uncle Jensen, let us out. Don’t listen to Daddy.”_

I grinned down at the dogs and scratched both of them behind their ears.

They were as much my dogs, as they were Jared’s.

I loved them mutts like I would love a niece or nephew.

“Come on guys, we’ll pretend we didn't hear your dad” I grinned at them and they gave me a lick each and a woof, standing by the backdoor, waiting for me to grab the cooler of beers that Jason had brought over.

I opened the backdoor and they bolted outside.

Sadie went right for the tennis ball she had stopped playing with, not even 2 hours ago and Harley trotted past the table Jared and Jason was sitting at, on his way to the shady tree he liked to lay under. 

“Aw, Jen” Jared groaned, as Harley’s tail knocked over the card tower he was building on the table, making Jason snicker loudly. “I told ya to keep ‘em inside.”

“Didn't hear you” I smoothly lied to my best friend. “Should carry a pair of lungs like Kane” I nodded towards Chris who grinned and caught the beer I had just thrown at him.

“Eh, he heard ya fine, Jay” Steve said, laughing at my ‘offended’ expression. “He just spoils your mutts so they like him better than you.”

“Hey, these beers are still in my possession” I reminded Steve, gesturing to the cooler in my hands. “And you know what they say about possession…it’s 9 tenths of the law and all that shit.”

“Like Jen said” Steve smirked at Jared. “You need to learn to project your voice” he laughed and I tossed him a beer.

“I couldn't even hear you…and I was right here next to you” Jason said from next to Jared and I gave him one too.

“Mutiny!” Jared shouted. “Everyone walk the plank!”    

And with that, it was dubbed time to strip into our boxers and get into Jared’s massive pool.

Hey, we were dudes and unless there were chicks around or we were somewhere public, boxers were just as good as swimming trunks.

I was just thankful that no one was smashed enough to just forgo clothes altogether.

Yet. 

It has happened.

Usually when one of the M’s were involved…Misha or Mike.

Then there was Chad, but Chad was in his own category.

And god-forbid when we all get together.

There was no telling what the fuck would go down.

Chad always brought the weed. Mike would bring pure alcohol, like moonshine and homemade rum. Like 150-proof shit. And Misha was the idea maker. He came up with the crazy-ass shit that we all did.

Why?

Because we’re guys and without the presence of a woman among us, that’s what we did.

Stupid-ass crazy shit.

I took my shirt off and started to shuck my jeans off when my friends started cat-calling me and carrying on like lunatics. 

“Woo-wee son!” Chris crowed. “Your wife sure knows how to mark her territory, doesn’t she?” he gestured to my body.

I frowned, looking down over the trail of love bites and hickies that all led to one very specific area of my body.

Oh god!

I had totally forgotten about my wild weekend with Mystery Goddess.

I was covered in marks all over my body.

But, I knew she wasn't fairing any better either.

I had made my own impressions on her sweet flesh. 

She was **bitten** too.

“That she does” I said awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck.

The guys wouldn't see that gesture as anything but me being embarrassed to have the spotlight on me and my sex life…the usual. 

Jared however….

“Huh” he said to me in a knowing voice and I knew he did not believe me one bit. “Good thing she left some of ya unmarked. Wardrobe would have a fit if they had to cover hickies on your neck and face, dude” he said to me.

I heard what he wasn't saying though.

The promise and warning of a talk to come.

Awesome!


	5. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Bingo is a challenge to writers. You put random words into a hat and pull them out one at a time and write a short story (one-shot) about the word you drew, making sure to incorporate it into your story. 
> 
> I took it a step further and drew 22 words at random and wrote a one-shot for each word (in the order I drew them). Not only that, but I connected them together to make a complete story, so that all of my one-shots are tied to each other from beginning to end. 
> 
> Here it is.....

A steaming coffee mug was placed in front of my face. 

“Talk” Jared says to me, sitting down at the kitchen table, directly across from me.

“About what?” I asked him, flipping the page in the latest Patterson novel I was reading because I couldn't fall asleep.

“About the weather” Jared scoffed and rolled his eyes at me. “About the fucking marks on your body, Jen” he said to me, making sure his voice was lowered, so it didn't travel upstairs, where the rest of our friends were sleeping.

Jared was always one to get straight to the point. 

“I know damn well that Danni would never mark you like that” he gestured to my body. “I’m your best friend dude. Come on, tell me Jen” he pleaded with me and lowered my book down with his finger. 

I placed my bookmark inside and closed my book, placing it on the table.

I rubbed my face roughly and sighed.

“I went out to the bar Friday night” I started saying.

“Right” Jared nodded. “I couldn't make it due to the filming and you said you weren’t sure if you wanted to go alone…” he filled in for me.

I snorted.

“Well I arrived alone…but I didn't leave alone” I said, feeling a bit nervous about admitting that I had committed adultery, to my best friend. 

What happened if he lost his respect for me?

Then where would I be?

Jared was more than my best friend, he was like my brother.

And I couldn't lose that.

But because he was my brother, I owed him the truth.

No matter what he thought of me afterwards…I owed the man my **confession**.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

“So you don’t even know her name?” Jared asked me, after I had gone into a very detailed version of the best weekend of my life.

I sighed and shook my head, rubbing my face again.

“I have no idea what it is. Conversation wasn't really on our mind” I admitted and Jared snorted, grinning at me. “Why are you ok with this?” I blurted out, frowning at my bluntness.

Jared gave me a soft and understanding smile.

“I know I never made it a secret to you, Jen, but I don’t like Danni. Never have, never will. She’s all wrong for you, Jensen. Everybody can see that. And then you go and marry her…” he trailed off and sighed. “The minute you walked through that door today” he pointed at his front door “I knew there was something up with you. You’ve been nothing but smiles and laughs and jokes all night long. Finally, I’m seeing the Jensen Ackles I became best friends with, instead of a shadow of your former self. And if I have a mysterious, hot young woman to thank for that, then so be it. Thank you Vampire Girl for biting the fuck outta my brother here” Jared said louder, making me shake my head at his antics.

“But I cheated on my wife, Jay” I said, feeling strangely liberated for just coming out and saying.

Jared chuckled and pointed to the smile on my face.

“But yet you don’t feel guilty about it. And you shouldn’t” he said, making my eyes snap to his. “This woman was the best thing to ever happen to you Jensen. Can’t you see that?” he demanded, getting animated now. “She made you experience life and living and feeling. She opened your eyes to the possibilities that are out there, that you passed up on because you chose to settle down instead of soul-search. I understand the pressure you were under, having been the only sibling to not get married and have kids yet…but Jen, what do you have to show for your marriage?” 

And that was the snub of it, wasn't it?

I wasn't happy, hadn’t been since me and Danni had gotten serious.

My parents were really leaning hard on me to marry, even though they didn't really care for Danni and her expensive tastes.

But she was kind and sweet to them, so they could overlook her flaws.

And I didn't want to disappoint them.

I hated hearing about perfect Mack and Josh and how their spouses and children were doing, every time my momma called to check in on me. 

So I _had_ settled.

I bit the bullet and told myself that I wasn't going to do better than Danni and asked her to marry me. She was surprised but she agreed.

I had a suspicion she was dealing with her own pressures from her family, but she never told me about them, if they existed and I never told her about mine.

We got married, even though it wasn't what had pictured my wedding day to be like, but it was done and over with.

And then I have spent the next 8 months, unhappily married to a woman who never wanted to spend actual time together and hardly ever wanted to have sex. 

Sex wasn't a vital part of a relationship, but it was important. To me, sex was about connecting to someone on a level that no one else could. To express how you feel about each other through body language alone. It wasn't a 10 minute quickie because her show was coming on or just about her needs in the bed. I had needs too and I, more often than not, had to relieve them myself.

And I was tired of my right hand and porn.

I craved a warm pliant body beneath me, on top of me and all around me.

I needed that physical connection with another human being.

Hence my adulteress weekend.

“Seriously dude?” I asked Jared again, making sure we were cool.

I could deal with losing Danni if I had to, but I couldn't deal with losing Jay.

“Seriously dude” Jared agreed and got up, dragging me up from my stool and giving me a patented Padalecki bear hug. “I have never been more proud of you, than this moment right here.”

I grinned at that and squeezed my best friend back, just as tightly.

“Thanks Jay” I said and I knew Jared would get everything I wasn't saying.

Everything that I couldn't find the words to say.

“There’s just one thing we have to do now” he said, pulling back from our embrace and picking up his coffee mug.

“What’s that?” I asked him, taking a drink of my coffee as well.

“We gotta find Vampire Girl. I have got to meet the chick who laid down the moves on the great Dean Winchester…and lived to tell the tale” he grinned at me.

“Who says she lived?” I smirked and Jared laughed loudly.

“That’s my boy” he winked at me and we both shared a good laugh at that.


	6. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Bingo is a challenge to writers. You put random words into a hat and pull them out one at a time and write a short story (one-shot) about the word you drew, making sure to incorporate it into your story. 
> 
> I took it a step further and drew 22 words at random and wrote a one-shot for each word (in the order I drew them). Not only that, but I connected them together to make a complete story, so that all of my one-shots are tied to each other from beginning to end. 
> 
> Here it is.....

“Come here Sadie, come on girl” Jay was patting his legs, trying to get his dog to come to him.

I smirked at him.

She was never gonna come to him.

It wasn't in her to do so.

He wasn't her favorite human.

“What? You think she’ll listen to you?” Jay cocked his eyebrow at my smirk.

“Come here Sadie girl!” I crooned at the dog and immediately she took off running towards me sitting right down at my feet and gazing up at me like _“I love you best Uncle Jensen.”_

“Traitor” Jay muttered as I praised and lavished her with attention for being a good dog. 

“You’re just jealous” I accused and threw Sadie’s tennis ball for her to fetch it from me. 

“I am” Jay nodded. “You’re married and you still get all the chicks…even the furry ones” he scoffed and threw Harley’s red rubber ball. 

I laughed loudly at that.

“Must be the eyes” I batted them at Jay, making him bark a laugh.

“You do have some pretty damn green bedroom eyes” he smirked and rolled his own eyes at me.

“They’re nothing compared to that amazing mane in your head, Jay” I wagged my eyebrows at him and he punched my arm.

“Asshole” he scoffed and we both laughed. 

In the distance I saw what looked to be a wolf running through the park.

Jared noticed it at the same time and froze in place too.

Then the “wolf” ran back with a Frisbee in its mouth and Jared snorted and looked over at me.

“Dude, I thought that was a wolf for a minute there” he laughed.

“It’s not?” I asked him incredulously, because I wasn’t so sure that it wasn’t one.

Jay laughed again and shook his head.

“It’s a Shiloh Shepard. They’re cousins of the German Shepard. They’re freakin huge, dude, just like a wolf. They’re supposedly extremely rare but the best breed of dogs that are out there” he explained.

I grinned at my best friend’s nerdy knowledge about canines.

Jared was always one for animals’ rights and the proper treatment of animals of all kinds. Not many people knew this about him, but he had taken several college courses that were animal-based, just to further his knowledge in them and how to take care of them. He was most definitely a dog-man.

I loved dogs a lot, but I was more partial towards cats.

Not that it mattered.

My wife hated them, therefore I couldn't have any for my own.

And the only dog she’d allow in the house was a Bichon Fraise and I may be a dog lover, but there had to be somewhere to draw a line. 

And that ugly breed of dog was where I drew it.    

Hey, if my best friend, who loved all of god’s creatures, made a face at it, then it was ugly.

And there was no way that I get roped into getting one, so I end up being the one taking care of it and walking it outside. 

In public.

Because with as little as I saw my wife (she spent most of her time in LA, not here in Vancouver with me), I’d be the one taking care of the damn thing. And if it wasn't a kind of dog that I agreed with, then we just weren’t getting one.

Besides, I had an image to uphold.

Dean Winchester would not own a tiny, yapping, white fluffy dog. 

No way in hell!

So we were petless.

Which wasn’t how I had pictured my future with a wife, not that I had given it much thought in the past, but it was all I could think about as of late.

And I knew that had to do with a certain purple-haired vixen and my best friend’s words that had been haunting me for days now…  
  
 _But Jen, what do you have to show for your marriage?_  
  
I had given it much thought.

What _did_ I have to show for my marriage?

I was living in a house that I didn't even really like. It was big and spacious, but that was the only thing it had going on for it. The floors were tiled, where it wasn't carpeting…not at all like the wooden floors I had always imagined. Everything was modern and clinical feeling and just too pristine. I was a very organized and clean man, who liked order. But I was in no ways anal or OCD about it. If there was a mess, it didn't bother me to the point I had to clean it right this second. I wanted a place that looked homey and lived in, that I could plop down on the couch and sigh, feeling content, relaxed and safe. Very much like I felt at Jared’s house.

But I didn't feel like that that house.

I felt on edge, like I was being watched and judged if I didn't wash the dish I had just used immediately or if I left my dirty clothes on the bathroom floor, because I had just gotten out of the shower. 

Then you had kids.

When I pictured my future with a wife, it always had kids in it. Usually they were running around, chasing the dogs and cats or me and my wife.

I wanted to be a dad, knew it the minute I held my niece in my arms.

I loved kids of all ages and couldn't wait to start a family.

But I was waiting.

And I would remain waiting for a very long time.

My wife didn't want kids. She wasn't clear if it was ever, or just right now, but either way, the next 5 years for sure?

Childless.

Her excuse, besides her body losing its frame she’s worked very hard for, was always the same... _not until your show is finished and you have more time to be a dad_.

It burned me to no end when she’d throw Supernatural in my face.

More than half of the cast and crew, Misha Collins included, who was currently working on his 2nd child with his wife, all had children and managed to juggle both just fine.

I had plenty of time to be a dad.

She just was never around to see that.

The majority of the free time she got from her own career, was not spent it in Vancouver with me.

Danni lived in LA and just visited here…at least that’s what it felt like.

I had the time to be an awesome dad and still manage to do what I love for a living. 

It was my wife who didn't have the time or desire to have children, not me.

And had I known that going into the marriage, I probably would've decided against getting married, no matter how much my family was pressuring me to settle down.

Now I was stuck in a loveless, childless, petless crappy sterile house, with a woman who didn't even want to kiss me, let alone have sex with me.

What did I have to show for it, indeed, Jared!

“Dude!” Jay said, smacking my chest, making me snap into the present.

“Ow, fuck” I frowned, rubbing the spot that Jay had just decked me in. “What the hell was that for?”

“You said Vampire Girl had purple hair, right?” he said to me suddenly.

I sighed and shook my head at him.

“Would you stop calling her that…and yes, she does. Or at least she did at the time. It had to be her real hair though” I frowned, thinking about it for a minute. “I mean I would think if it were a wig she was wearing…it would've come off with some of the shit we were doing” I said blushing a little when my mind supplied for me a perfect image of a very inventive way of performing a 69.

One that had her upside down with my dick deep into her mouth, as I was holding all her weight pressed tight to my chest, as I ate her out. 

Good times.

“Why?” I asked Jay, who wasn't walking anymore, but rather staring at something. 

He just pointed in front of us and not 100 yards away, was a purple-haired woman, throwing a Frisbee to the wolf-dog I had seen earlier.

I knew the minute I saw her bend over, that it was my mystery lover. I would know that ass anywhere.

I breathed in sharply when she laughed at her dog’s antics and then her gaze fell upon me and Jay.

Her eyes widened, like she had seen a ghost, and then they grew larger still, like we were advancing her with bloody knives or something. 

The odds of her being in the same park as me and Jay at the same time, were highly unlikely.

But yet, there she was…backing away from us.

She looked absolutely terrified as she grabbed the Frisbee from her dog and whistled for it to follow her. She gave me an apologetic smile, before she took off running, heading out for the parking lot, where she got lost in the sea of cars. 

I stood there reeling for a moment, wondering what I had done wrong, to get her to leave so suddenly.

I had thought if I ever saw her again, my heart would be racing, my stomach in knots and my tongue tied.

I had imagined our reunion many times in my head, but none of them had her running away from me, like she was embarrassed to see me again.

It left me feeling at best… **awkward**.

“Don’t take it personally, Jen” I heard my friend say to me.

I just looked at him like he grown another arm.

“Seriously dude” Jared went on to explain to me, placing a caring hand on my shoulder. “We don’t know why she ran off. She could’ve been embarrassed about your guys’ time together. You said that she had a layer that was shy and unsure about her looks and her performance, as well as to the intimacy you two shared. I’m sure she did things to you that she had never done in her life, just as you did things to her that she had never experienced before.”

“You think so?” I asked my friend, daring to believe his hopeful words.

“I know dude” Jared squeezed my shoulder and whistled for his dogs to come.

He sighed when only Harley came.

I whistled for Sadie and she was right there at my side.

“Traitor” Jay muttered again, scratching her behind her ears. “Look Jensen” he sighed and led the way back to his SUV. “The way I see it…you weren’t yourself and she wasn't herself either, that weekend. You guys were fueled with alcohol, passion and a craving for human contact and physical reassurance. Keep in mind that you are Jensen Ackles and she is a fan of yours. She probably never thought she’d see you again, that it was a one-time fluke. Cut Vampire Girl some slack” he grinned at me.

I snorted and punched him in the shoulder “Seriously, stop calling her that.”

“Never!” Jared shouted, making everyone look over at us. “This is for Sparta!” he screamed and started to book it, once her saw the glint in my eye.

I took off running after him, laughing because Sadie seemed behind the game of “attack dad”, running in and out of Jared’s long-ass legs, while Harley was just barking at the both of us, confused on who he was supposed to be chasing. 

It was this reason right here, that I knew I couldn't survive if I didn't have my best friend in my life.

Not only did Jay know exactly what to say to make sense of things and to make me feel better, but he also was the king of diversions and subject changing. 

It was a long time before I thought about Mystery Woman and her **awkward** escape again.

But when I did think about her, I wasn't trying to figure out what I did wrong, I was trying to figure out ways to make it right again. 


	7. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Bingo is a challenge to writers. You put random words into a hat and pull them out one at a time and write a short story (one-shot) about the word you drew, making sure to incorporate it into your story. 
> 
> I took it a step further and drew 22 words at random and wrote a one-shot for each word (in the order I drew them). Not only that, but I connected them together to make a complete story, so that all of my one-shots are tied to each other from beginning to end. 
> 
> Here it is.....

“I know that you weren’t by yourself last weekend…that you had a _female guest_ over while I was out of town” my wife blurted out, making me choke on my food.

Fuck!

How could she possibly know that?

I made sure there was no evidence whatsoever, from mine and Mystery Woman’s tryst.

I had even gone as far as cleaning the house, washing the sheets and all.

Was that it?

Did I do too much?

Was the house a little _too_ clean for me to be keeping up appearances?

What now?

I could lie, but I had never lied to her in my life.

And I didn't really want to start.

Not when this has been a long time coming. 

“I did” I admitted, hanging my head low, wondering when my wife’s wrath was coming.

But it never came. 

Instead there was a small sigh and I looked up to see Danni looking at me with a thoughtful look in her eyes.

“I’m not mad, Jensen. Well, maybe a little. You should’ve told me that you were unhappy with our life together. That you wanted a change or wanted out. We could have worked something out” she frowned and picked at her plate with her fork. 

Then she meets my eyes again and I could read guilt and chagrin in them.

And I know.

I know right then and there that I haven’t been the _only_ one unfaithful to the other. 

“How long?” I asked her and she had the decency to blush at my accusation.

“Nearly three months now” she whispered and I clenched my fists. 

“You have been sleeping around behind my back for 3 months?” I asked her, remembering to keep my calm. 

I may not have committed adultery for as long as she had, but I was far from innocent in all of this.

But then again…sleeping around once with someone you didn't really know, was a totally different thing than having a 3 month-long affair. 

“I didn't mean for it to happen, Jensen” she cried out, burying her hands in her face. “We had gotten into that huge fight about kids again and I was in my trailer, crying, and Ralph found me and…”

“Wait” I interrupted, arching my eyebrow at my wife. “Ralph, your PA from the set?” I asked her.

She sniffed loudly but nodded in her hands.

I whistled aloud.

I had met Ralph once before.

He was not someone I would've pictured for a man capable of sleeping with a married woman. He wore suspenders and had a pocket protector, for crying out loud. He was a nerd to the nerd-degree. Tall and thin, long and lanky…not to mention he had a fact about every single thing you could possibly talk about. He was the epitome of a “know-it-all” and loved to rub it in people’s faces.

He was the complete opposite of me.

And that was when I realized that was the point.

Ralph was nothing like me, that’s why he appealed to her.

The realization kinda stung though.

I hadn’t been anything but a kind, sweet, supportive and caring husband to my wife. 

Why would she seek solace in someone else?

Even though this question burned me inside, I had no right to ask it. 

“I didn't mean for it to happen Jensen” Danni repeated, meeting my eyes now.

I knew she probably saw all the questions I wanted to ask there, but that I knew I didn't the right to ask.

“I was so upset and he was so kind and all he did was hug me…” she sniffed and dropped her eyes from mine again. “Don’t be mad at him, be mad at me. I pretty much forced myself on him” she muttered.

And I had to laugh at that.

Danni take charge and start something sexual first?

She had never been like that with me…well, after we were married.

It was like all those warnings you hear.

If you want your sex-life to be ruined, get married.

Yup, that was pretty much my experience.

Though I knew it wasn't Misha’s.

But that could be because he’s married to a sex-therapist. 

Danni looked up at me and cracked a small smile, knowing why I had laughed.

“I can’t explain it Jen, but I just pounced on him and…”

I held up my hand, shaking my head at her.

“I don't need to hear the details, Danni” I politely said.

“Right” she sighed and bit her lip. “It wasn't just for sex Jensen” she began again and I sighed now.

Danni never really grasped the concept of “enough is enough”. 

“I mean we did…” she started to say, but I cut her off. 

“Danni, please!” I said a little louder. “You don’t want to hear about my experience, do you?” I challenged her.

She gaped at me, like I had the nerve to ask her that.

“No, I don’t” she admitted.

“Then spare me the details in yours” I kindly said to her. 

“Fair enough” she conceded. “I just wanted you to know that this isn't about something you did wrong or how you treated me. You’ve done nothing wrong here. This was on me. You treated me like a princess and I wasn't as kind as I should’ve been to you. I denied you a lot of things, Jensen. And for that I’m sorry” she said honestly and full-heartedly. 

“Thank you Danni” I said softly to her, rubbing my face roughly. “And I’m sorry too. I should’ve told you my doubts going into this marriage and I definitely should’ve spoken up when I realized I wasn't happy anymore.”

Silence grew around us and I wondered where to go from here.

Was this us breaking up?

Or was the part where we agree to counseling?

Honestly, I didn't think any amount of counseling could save our marriage.

“So who was she?” Danni asked and my eyes snapped to her.

They weren’t filled with anger or hostility or even sadness.

They were filled with cautious curiosity.

I could hear the underlying question though.

_“Was it anybody I know?”_

I shook my head.

“It wasn't someone you know” I reassured her. “I would never be that crass” I sighed and missed the hurt look on her face.

Clearly she was that crass, because I knew Ralph. Maybe not personally, but I knew more about the man from Danni, than I knew about some of my family members.

“She was someone I met at the bar” I admitted and I tried my best to ignore my wife’s sharp inhale of breath.

The bar. 

It was like the apple to Adam and Eve…the forbidden fruit. 

I was only “allowed” to go to the bar, if she was with me. And by “allowed” I meant that she didn't scoff, roll her eyes, give me a hard time, or complain.

The rub of it all?

I wanted her to go out with me.

I wanted my wife there at the bar when I was having drinks with the guys or when I wanted to go alone with her.

She never wanted to go out…not with me. Unless it was something completely boring like window shopping.

Which I never understood the point of.

Why the hell would you walk around all day and look at things you’d like to have, but not buy?

It made no fucking sense!

I would've settled for a movie, a walk around the block.

Hell, a lazy afternoon outside in the backyard.

But she never had the time.

And now I knew why.

Ralph. 

“Was it the clean house that gave me away?” I couldn't help but ask her.

Something deep inside me had to know how she knew I had been unfaithful.

Plus, I needed to change the subject.

The tension was back in the air and the last thing I wanted was for this to turn into a screaming match. 

Danni chuckled and shook her head.

“It made me suspicious, sure. But I thought you were just trying to butter me up to have another talk about getting a dog or something. No” she said and she sighed, meeting my eyes again. “It was your happiness Jen” she said and I frowned at her words.

“My happiness?” I asked her.

She smiled softly at me.

“I hadn’t realized just how miserable and depressed you have been, until I’ve seen how happy you’ve been this last week. It’s a stark contrast, an eye-opener, for sure. You walk around here humming and singing quietly. You seem lost in thought a lot, only to come out of it blushing and having a smile on your face. You laugh and make jokes like you used to. You’ve just changed…for the better, Jen” she said to me.

And I didn't know what to do with that.

I didn't realize that 3 nights of the best sex I have ever had, with the hottest woman I had ever laid eyes on…could do so much good for me.

It had to be the woman.

I was still under her spell.

Just like she was under my skin.

Nearly anything I did or anywhere I went in the house, made me think of her. 

I looked back at my wife and she looked resigned, like she had heard what I had just been thinking and agreed with it, even if she didn't want to.

I still didn't know what to do next. 

“Where do we go from here, Danni?” I asked her softly.

She sighed.

“We’re both unhappy Jensen” she pointed out. “And we’re unhappy together. And with what has transpired right now between us, knowing that we’ve both have been unfaithful, for different reasons” she sighed again. “Counseling will do neither of us any good. I don’t think our marriage can be saved Jen. And I honestly don't want it to be, if it was possible.”

Wow.

I didn't expect that from my wife.

I didn't disagree with what she had said, I just wasn't expecting her to be so outright about it.

She must really have strong feelings for Ralph, or because our dirty laundry was finally aired out, she just wanted to move on with her life.

I knew I did.

I still cared about her, like I always had. She was a really good friend. The only one I had on the set of 10 inch hero.

But we were never meant to be more than friends, even though we had given it a good try.

It just wasn't meant to be. 

I sat down at the dining room table tonight, as a married man. But now, I was getting up from it, a separated and single man. 

Huh.

This was by far the most life-altering **dinner** I had ever eaten.


	8. Papers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Bingo is a challenge to writers. You put random words into a hat and pull them out one at a time and write a short story (one-shot) about the word you drew, making sure to incorporate it into your story. 
> 
> I took it a step further and drew 22 words at random and wrote a one-shot for each word (in the order I drew them). Not only that, but I connected them together to make a complete story, so that all of my one-shots are tied to each other from beginning to end. 
> 
> Here it is.....

“Are you sure about this, Danni?” I asked my wife, looking over at her, frowning.

She smiled at me and nodded.

“This is what we both need in order to be happy, Jensen” she said to me. “I know how much pressure you were under, how much pressure your parents were pressing on you to settle down and get married. I never told you this, by my parents were worse. They were pushing for kids before we had even reached our 4th month anniversary. They thought by me getting married…” she trailed off and bit her lip. 

“That it would get you to change your mind about having kids” I supplied for her and she nodded.

“But it didn't. And instead, I took your chances away at procreating and denying you a future I knew you wanted. And I am so sorry for that, Jensen” she sniffed and I pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tight.

“We’re both at fault here, Danni. We both were crappy spouses to the other” I gently reminded her and sniffed again and nodded, pulling back from my embrace.

“You were a dear friend to me when I had none and I will be forever grateful for that, Jensen. And I hope that we can still remain friends…you know, long distance friends” she offered me her hand.

I smiled at her and shook it.

“Of course we can, Danni. You were never not my friend” I promised her and she nodded and bent down again, signing the **papers** before us.

She handed me the pen and I scribbled my name underneath hers and slid them towards the judge there in the room with us, along with our lawyers.

He took them up and looked over them carefully, nodding and signing his own name, then he looked up at us and gave us a small smile.

“I now pronounce you un-husband and un-wife…your marriage is now annulled and whatever assets you have that are yours personally, will remain yours, as per your prenuptial agreements” he nodded at the both of us. “Copies of your paperwork will be available to pick up in 2 week’s time. In the meantime, take these” he handed us a “for dummies” version of the contract we had just signed, officially and legally, separating us.

I noted that my last name had been dropped from Danni’s hyphened name.

It made me smile, rather than made me upset or angry.

“As you are special peoples with special circumstances, these records are not going to be made public, not without either of your consent” the judge added. 

What the he was saying, was that because we were both famous, our paperwork wouldn't be made available to the public, unless by special request by either of us. And we had already agreed that if and when asked, we were going to tell the public that we had been separated for months. It was going to make it easier on Danni when she starts going out in public with Ralph.

And it wasn't like it was going to be a stretch of the truth.

I couldn't even remember the last public appearance we had made together.

We both nodded again at the judge and took our respective documents and headed towards the door.

I allowed Danni and her lawyer to leave first, before me and mine did.

As she passed me, Danni hugged me once more and kissed my cheek. 

“I hope you find the happiness you deserve, Jen” she said to me softly.

“And I wish you the happiest with your nerd” I teased her and she rolled her eyes at me, laughing, before she headed down the hallway and into the elevator that had opened, as she approached. 

With a small wave to me, the doors closed and I knew I’d never see her again.

Not unless we were invited to the same party or event.

I thanked my lawyer for coming down on a weekend and he grinned and clapped me on the shoulder, saying it was “but one of his services”. He also assured me that he’d pick up the paperwork for me when it was available and save me the trip down to the courthouse again.

Not sure if the paparazzi had followed us or not and not wanting to cause any suspicion, I thanked my lawyer again and told him I was staying here for a while. 

Just in case.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

I was sitting on the bench that was just outside the door I had just vacated, when it opened and the judge who had handled our divorce, came out.

“Mr. Ackles” he said, quietly, looking around to see if anyone else was there. “Everything ok?”

I smiled at the kind man and nodded.

“I just wanted to give Danni a head start, in case anyone had followed us or something” I shrugged.

Judge Jones nodded and smiled at me.

“Well you are in the courthouse and it is open to the public” he mused for a minute, before grinning at me. “You feel up to listening in on a few public disturbance cases I have today?” 

I couldn't help but feel like a little kid in a candy store at his offer.

I may have been crap at government in high school and my feeble attempt at law school didn't amount to much.

But I did love to solve a case or two, right along Sherlock Holmes and David Caruso. 

“Hell yeah” I beamed at the man, getting up from the bench. 

He laughed at my antics.

“I dare say that this could technically be considered research for your character” he mused, leading me down the hall way, the opposite way Danni had left. “I’m sure the proceedings will at least give Mr. Winchester some ingenious excuses to try out on the authorities.”

I cocked my head back and laughed good and hard at that.

I liked this man.

He was definitely going on my Christmas card list.


	9. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Bingo is a challenge to writers. You put random words into a hat and pull them out one at a time and write a short story (one-shot) about the word you drew, making sure to incorporate it into your story. 
> 
> I took it a step further and drew 22 words at random and wrote a one-shot for each word (in the order I drew them). Not only that, but I connected them together to make a complete story, so that all of my one-shots are tied to each other from beginning to end. 
> 
> Here it is.....

“How fucking hard is it to find someone with fucking purple hair?!” Jay shouted at his laptop, causing some of the crew to looking at him oddly. 

Ever since I shared the news of my recent bachelorhood, Jared had been nothing but insistent about finding Vampire Girl, as he annoyingly kept calling her...in between helping me move into a condo and supporting me when I broke the news to my parents, that is. 

My family didn't take the news as hard as I thought they would.

Jared said it was because they could probably see how the pressure they put me under, made me make a bad decision and they could see how unhappy I was being married to Danni.

I had used the cover that me and Danni had talked about, that we had been broken up for months now. And when they asked me why I hadn’t said anything to them about it before now, thanks to Chris and Steve, I had the perfect answer for them.

Chris told me to come up with an ingenious way to make them take the blame, without really blaming them. He said he did it to his parents all the time and they would stop pushing whatever it was they were trying to get him to do…which was settle down and get married, as well. Then he thanked me for giving him yet another reason why he wasn't going to settle down with just anyone…he was still looking for the one.

“You are the best example of giving into pressure, Jen” he had said to me. “All I gotta do is to say ‘Take Jensen, his parents pressured him to settle down and looked how that turned out for him’.”

Yeah, it was kinda douchey of Chris, but it was the truth. 

Steve was the one who was the most help. He took Chris’ idea and applied words to it, giving me the exact thing to say to them.

Which went like this:

_“I’m sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner, like when it happened. I just didn't know how to tell you how much I failed you guys. I didn't want to be a disappointment.”_

Yes, I felt guilty as hell using that on my parents, but it was necessary.

It kinda was their fault I married Danni.

I didn't want to be married, not yet, not to her.

But they kept pushing and pushing.

And who really wants to be a disappointment to their parents?

They were actually quite awesome about the entire thing. They were proud that I had the courage to get an annulment and didn't just stay and remain in a loveless and unhappy relationship the rest of my life. They told me that they’d rather see me single and happy, than married and miserable. Then came the “I knew she wasn't any good for you” and “there was just something about that Danni that I didn't like”.

It was your typical parental response to someone your child was dating and then broke up with.

It just showed me how much they did support my decision for an annulment. 

So now that things were good between me and my family, I was moved into a condo of my own that actually felt like home to me and I was starting to feel like my old self again, I was ready to get back to living life.

And part of living life, was getting back out there and dating.

Only, I really only wanted to date Mystery Woman.

At least take her out once and see if we connect on a mental level.

I already knew that we connected on a physical level.

I had felt things with her that I didn't even know existed.

I wanted to see if she could extend that magic of hers on my mind, not just my body.

But first things first…we had to find the woman. 

So Jared and I had been scouring the internet for a hint of the woman. We even went back to the bar we had met at. The bartender that was there that night, said he had never seen the woman before, or since, that night. He said he would remember a body like that and the purple hair.

So we went back to the internet. 

But nothing. 

The end to our **research** came in the form of strange little man…aka Misha Collins. 

“Purple hair?” Misha said, appearing out of the thin air, much like his character does.

No one had no idea just how much like Castiel, Misha was.

“You’re looking for a woman with purple hair?” he asked us both.

“Yeah” I said, mentally rolling my eyes at Misha.

Like he’d know someone with…purple…hair.

“Son of a bitch” I said, taking a book that he had just pulled out of his laptop bag and handing it to me, flipping it over to show me the picture of the author.

It was my Mystery Woman. 

She was leaning against a bookshelf with her shoulder and hip pressed to it, while her arms were folded over her chest. She was wearing a sweater dress that was very fetching for her curves, accentuating them perfectly. Her hair was the brilliant purple I remembered it to be and her smile was soft and shy, just like the one she gave me as she stood in front of me in her underwear. Only, maybe not as shy as that private smile she gave me.

And if her body and hair didn't seal the deal…those stunning blue-green eyes did.

I’d never forget those gems or their intense stare.

“The only woman I know with purple hair is free-lance photographer and author, Kristen Nolan” Misha explained, pointing to the woman’s picture. 

“Get the fuck out” Jared said and snatched the book from my hands, gaping down at it. “ _Days_ I have been fucking at this!” Jay exclaimed, gesturing to the computer. “And you come in with a fucking book…and BOOM!” he shouted “There she is!”

“I’m sorry?” Misha frowned at Jared’s reaction, clearly wondering if he had overstepped his bounds.

I jumped in quickly to recover the situation.

“He’s just frustrated with technology, Misha” I said to the man. “Much like his character, Jared goes to the internet first…where as I” I said, picking up the book Jay had just set down on the table “Would normally turn towards books first. I just had no idea that she would be the author of one” I mused, thumbing her picture on the back.

Misha chuckled “Ok then” he said cheerfully and I knew I had said the right thing to make things right. 

Jared wasn't mad at Misha, he was mad at the fact that Misha had found the woman before he could.

But Misha didn't need to know that. 

“You know…” Misha said, looking down at the book in my hands. “If that is the woman you’re looking for, she has way more than that one title under her belt” he grinned at me. “Me and the wife are pretty big fans of hers. She’s an amazing photographer, has several books out and writes and edits the Vancouver Island magazine. She’s new on the staff, of course. They’ve never had a woman on the staff before her, and they also have never had so many subscribers now, either” he said, opening the book in my hands to the book cover slip. “It’s all there” he said, pointing at the text. “And here” he said, leaning over Jared’s sulking form and typing in some things before bringing up a homepage to a graphic designer/publisher corporate office. 

And there she was.

The header of the firm was a changing one that showed several pictures of the staff, and Mystery Woman, or Kristen Nolan, as the website called her too, appeared in several of the company photos.

Clearly, she worked for this firm and was highly respected there.

I glanced over to the side and noted the name of the firm she was a member of. 

Graphically Pixelated.

Ingenious. 

That could go well with any of the services they provide: photography, graphics design and publishing.

I looked at the address of the business and gasped.

It was a Vancouver address. 

“She’s here? Like lives and works here in Vancouver?” I found myself asking.

Misha looked at me oddly for a moment and then nodded slowly.

“If you click here” he said, moving the computer mouse and clicking on the tab that said STAFF “And you click on her name” he said clicking on the Kristen Nolan button, making the screen fill with her gorgeous face, complete with purple hair and everything. “There’s a mini bio of each staff member. It says here” he highlighted part of the text “that she moved here to Vancouver 10 months ago, to take up the position of senior advisor and editor. She’s the woman who took on my wife’s book when no one else would” he said proudly, grinning from ear to ear.

I had to smile at that and so did Jared.

“And here she is one of the best sellers in non-fiction” Jay said just as smugly as Misha had just spoken. 

Hey, if one of us was a success at something, then we all were.

That’s the SPN Family motto. 

“And it’s all thanks to that amazing purple-haired genius” Misha grinned and then he looked at me.

And I knew the look.

It was his “you got some ‘splainin to do” look. 

“So whatcha lookin her up for?” Misha asked me.

I sighed.

Might as well tell him.

Maybe not _all_ of the details, like the adultery and graphic details about what took place that weekend.

But if I was actually going to seek this woman out with the intentions on dating her, it was fair to give Misha a heads up.

And the man did help me find her after all.

“I went out a couple of weekends ago and met this woman” I gestured to the computer. “And we kinda hit if off” I shrugged, blushing a little.

“You slept with her?” Misha asked me and I could hear the awe in his voice.

It made me blush even more.

“I did” I admitted to him and he whistled.

“Wow” Misha nodded as if I had admitted something of great importance. “Vicki will be super jealous of you now.”  
I frowned at his words.

“Wait” Jay said, picking up on Misha’s words too. “Your wife wants to bang her?” he thumbed her picture.

Misha snorted and gave him a patented _“That is the most stupidest question you have ever asked me”_ Castiel look that he usually reserves for Sam. 

“Please Jared” he scoffed. “Gay men want to bang that woman. Have you seen her in person?” Then he smirked at me. “I know you have” he wagged his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes at him. “The woman is sex on legs. I haven’t met a person yet, who didn't want to bang her. Watch” he said and grabbed Brad, our very gay camera operator. Misha pointed to Kristen’s picture. “Would you bang her?” he asked Brad.

Brad stared at her picture for a long moment and then nodded.

“Hell yeah I would. She’s like a perfect 10. Is she a real person?” he asked.

“She’s real alright” Misha said, grinning triumphantly.

I was expecting a “just ask Jensen” , but nothing came.

“Well thanks, Brad. Just wanted to make a point" Misha informed the man that he could go back to what he was doing.

“No problem Misha” he smiled and then looked at me and Jay, before glancing at his watch. “You got about 30 more minutes before you’re needed on set 3, guys” he nodded at us and went about his business.

“You made your point, Mish” Jay said and looked at Kristen’s picture once more. “So you got all the info you need…when you gonna call her?” he asked me, pointing at the number in the corner.

“Oh hell no” Misha said, shaking his head. “You don’t call a woman like that. You go to her office and tell her what you need to tell her, face to face. Plus, you can’t really prove your you over the phone. She might hang up on you on principal alone.”

Jared made an agreeable face.

“The man’s right, Jen. From the way you described her…you should really see her in person” Jared reasoned.

Misha nodded and clapped my shoulder, squeezing it.

“You can borrow the book if you’d like” he nodded to the book still in my hands. “And I’d advise you to keep up your **research** ” he nodded to the computer now. “It’ll only do you some good, going in there knowing a little something about the woman…besides what she’s like in bed and that she has purple hair” he winked at me and was off along his merry way.

Me and Jay stared after the man for a moment and then snorted at the same time, sending us into laughter.

“The man’s a weird one…but he is resourceful” Jay sighed, looking at the book in my hands.

“You would've found her eventually, Jay” I smiled at my friend and clapped his shoulder. 

Jared smiled too and finally the scowl was completely gone from his face. 


	10. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Bingo is a challenge to writers. You put random words into a hat and pull them out one at a time and write a short story (one-shot) about the word you drew, making sure to incorporate it into your story. 
> 
> I took it a step further and drew 22 words at random and wrote a one-shot for each word (in the order I drew them). Not only that, but I connected them together to make a complete story, so that all of my one-shots are tied to each other from beginning to end. 
> 
> Here it is.....

“Ms. Nolan, this gentleman says he has an audience with you” the secretary announced our arrival.

“I don’t have anything on my…” the woman behind the desk looked up and her jaw fell open as she stared at me standing in her doorway.

There was a long pause, but then the woman cleared her throat and nodded to the secretary.

“He does, Margaret, thank you” she dismissed the woman, who nodded and closed the door behind her exit.

Nothing was said between us, we just stared at each other for the longest time.

I wondered if coming here was a mistake.

Should I have just chalked up our amazing 3 days as just that, an amazing 3 days, and moved on?

I couldn't move on though.

This woman had touched me in ways I never knew was possible.

I had to be more than a fuck to her, right?

“What are you doing here, Jensen?” she finally spoke, breaking the eerie silence between us.

She didn't sound mad or angry, but rather in shock.

Which I’d take shock over anger any damn day.

“Well I was in the neighborhood and happened to overhear someone talking about their boss here…a boss with purple hair. So I just had to see if it was you they were talking about” I tried for teasing, but her face didn't soften out of the shock and near terror I saw there. “Ok, so I kinda was stalkin you” I admitted, going with the truth now. 

What the hell, right?

She was already staring at me like I had 3 heads.

So what if I admit to her that I was a stalker?

“I wanted to find you” I added, watching her stand and tuck her hands behind her back, in a professional manner.

“Why did you want to find me, Jensen?” she whispered and I walked towards her, stopping maybe 6 feet away. 

“Because there’s something I’d like to tell you…that I’d like to ask” I hurried to explain, cursing myself for forgoing the speech I had mentally made for this moment, and winging it instead.

There was a ton of shit I was forgetting to say.

“What do you need to ask me? And where is your wife? Won’t she care if you’re sneaking away to meet with another woman?” she asked me.

I didn't like the tone she was using with me.

It was like she was already planning our break-up and we weren’t even together yet.

Yeah, I could see that this was a huge mistake coming here.

Stupid!

“If I cared about what my wife thought, I wouldn't have asked you to stay with me” I found myself saying honestly.

Then I sighed.

“Nevermind, this was a mistake” I frowned and started to walk away.

She grabbed my wrist.

“No” she said and tugged me to a stop, stepping closer to me. “Don’t go, Jensen. I don’t mean to sound so brash. It’s just that I wasn't expecting you and there’s something you really need to know about me” she hurried to say, pulling back her hand, now that I was facing her once more.

Up close to her now, breathing in her scent, I was taken back to sweaty bodies and tangled limbs.

Sexual thoughts of the woman, was not what was going to help me right now.

It was clear that she was trying to tell me something about her…something that was dire for me to know.

But she looked scared, absolutely terrified to tell me whatever it was.

“Whatever it is, I won’t think any less of you, Kristen” I promised her, using her name for the first time.

There was a sharp inhale of breath from her, like she couldn't believe how her name sounded from my lips and I could attest to that.

It was an amazing sound, her name from my lips.

And speaking of lips, hers were trembling.

I wondered what could be so bad that she couldn’t bring herself to tell me.

I was the commandment breaker here, the adulterer.

I had knowingly cheated on my wife. 

She had opened her mouth to say something to me, when a male voice was heard from outside the door, coming in, without even knocking.

“Kristen dear, I…” the man’s voice said, as the door to her office opened suddenly. 

The moment we were having, was gone instantly.

Kristen put some distance between us and plastered on a fake smile for the man. She rubbed her arm self-consciously and my hackles rose, immediately at the man.

Whoever he was to Kristen, it was clear that he intimidated her and made her afraid.

Was this the jackass that hurt her so badly, she couldn't even see what an amazing person she truly was?

“I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting, Kris” the man frowned at the pair of us and narrowed his eyes pointedly at Kristen, who dropped her eyes and blushed. “I wasn't aware you had one this morning.” 

I clearly heard the double meaning in his words, as well as the threat.

I didn't like this man already.

He was bad news. 

“Justin, I…” Kristen seemed at a loss for words and I knew what I had to do here. 

“She didn't” I said, walking over to the man, sticking my hand out for him to shake. “Jensen” I introduced myself.

“Justin” the man said, shaking my hand with a firm grip.

Clearly, this was a pissing contest and I had no intentions on backing down.

The man’s eyes narrowed at me again and then they widened.

“I know you” he said and passed a look at Kristen, one that clearly said she had some explaining to do. “You’re from that show my fiancé watches all the time” he waved his hand towards Kristen. “Supernatural, right?”

Fiancé? 

This douchebag?

He wasn't fit to be dating the amazing woman in the room, let alone marrying her.

Fiancé? 

I ran the word in my head again, and still didn't like it. It left a bitter taste in my mouth.

Looked like I wasn't the only one who was unfaithful to a partner.

I looked over at Kristen and she was studiously avoiding my eyes.

The guilt on her face, was obvious.

This was what she had been trying to tell me just now.

This was what she was scared to tell me.

She was already spoken for. 

Unless…

I met her eyes again and they looked pleadingly at me.

She was trying to tell me something, but I had no idea what it was.

Was she trying to tell me that she wanted to be with me, wanted to leave her fiancé, but couldn't?

Was he the reason she was so scared and terrified?

I cleared my throat, remembering that the man was waiting for an answer.

“Yup, that’s me. Jensen Ackles from Supernatural” I said, feeling all-kinds of crazy and confused inside. 

“I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting with my gal” Justin said repeated, emphasizing the word “meeting” like he had just walked in on me and Kristen having sex and the word “my”, like he was staking claim on her.

He released my hand in a manner that clearly said I wasn't welcome here anymore and walked over to Kristen’s side, putting a possessive arm around her waist. 

“That’s ok” I said to the man, watching my tone, so as to not get Kristen into any more trouble than she seemed to already be in. “It was a spur of the moment thing for me to drop by anyways. I had something to offer your fiancé, but it seems she’s not in use of it, so I’ll just go” I thumbed towards the door. 

I looked at Kristen and she was looking right at me, like she was pleading for me to help her or to understand something.

It was a curious reaction and it made my gut clench and have me doing something I would never have done.

I took out one of the cards I had on the inside of my pocket. It was a bogus business card, a gag one Jared had made me. I flipped it over and wrote down my real cell-phone number on it and placed it in front of Kristen, on her desk. 

“Just in case you decide that you can use my talents for your magazine spread” I gave her a bullshit reason for giving her my number, knowing she’d be able to see right through it, and hear the unspoken “don’t be afraid to call me anytime, for any reason”. 

I nodded to Justin and turned to leave, even though every fiber in my body told me not to.

I didn't like that man and I definitely didn't like leaving Kristen alone with him.

I knew the minute I was gone, he’d throw away my number, not letting Kristen probably even look at it long enough to memorize it.

It was this thought that made me stop at Margaret’s desk on my way out.

I took out another card and again, flipped it over and wrote my cell phone number on it. 

I handed it to the woman.

“In case my number is needed…for whatever reason, any time of the day” I said to the woman and she smiled an appreciative smile at me, like I had just saved her child.

She nodded and placed the card in her purse, right into her wallet.

“If it’s needed” she agreed and her tight smile made me realize that we weren’t alone anymore.

She took the sign-in sheet from in front of me and looked at it nodding.

“All’s well sir, thank you for signing out. Not many people remember to do that. Then I have to track them down” she said to me and I knew she was giving me an excuse to why I was still here and that made me realized that it was probably Justin that was in the room with us now…making sure I was really leaving.

Yeah, I really didn't like the man.

“Well it’s no problem ma’am” I said politely to the older woman, silently thanking her. “I’m a rule follower, if there ever was one” I pretty much lied to the woman.

I think she knew it too, because her lips twitched in a quick smile, before I headed towards the elevators. 

I kept my back turned to whoever it was that had followed me, because I wasn't one to show weakness first. And peering over my shoulder was a sure sign to give my “intimidator” that I was afraid.

Let him come at me.

I may be an actor, but that didn't mean I didn't know how to handle myself in a fight.

I’d fucking stomp his ass into the ground.

The elevator dinged and I climbed inside and hit the lobby button.

It wasn't until the doors were nearly closed, that I glanced through the crack, to see Justin’s retreating figure, storming off, probably towards Kristen’s office.

God, I hoped I hadn’t gotten her into trouble with my **confrontation**. 


	11. Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Bingo is a challenge to writers. You put random words into a hat and pull them out one at a time and write a short story (one-shot) about the word you drew, making sure to incorporate it into your story. 
> 
> I took it a step further and drew 22 words at random and wrote a one-shot for each word (in the order I drew them). Not only that, but I connected them together to make a complete story, so that all of my one-shots are tied to each other from beginning to end. 
> 
> Here it is.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions and descriptions of domestic violence

“The wheel in the sky keeps on turning. I don’t know where I’ll be tomorrow. Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin…”

 _Huh, that’s odd_ , I thought to myself. _Journey shouldn’t be playing in the field I’m in. Good song though._

And now I’m humming along.

Only, I realize that there are more noises too, now that don't belong.

A dog whining…no, 2 dogs whining.

But there shouldn’t be any dogs out here in the middle of nowhere either. 

Slowly I begin to realize that I’m in that transitional state of waking up and still dreaming.

Journey stopped playing and I snapped my eyes open. 

Shit!

That was my phone. 

I reach over and click on the lamp on the bedside table and frown at the clock that reads 2:10am.

 _Who the fuck is calling me at this god-awful hour_ , I wonder.

I rub my face and take in my surroundings.

Right, I’m at Jay’s house.

We had been watching the game and drinking earlier, so I just crashed here. 

Damn, I had only been in bed for an hour and a half. 

Fuck!

I groaned and reached over for my phone.

2 missed calls.

No voicemails though, and I don’t recognize the number.

Shrugging, I very nearly have the power button pressed, when my phone rings again, this time while it’s in my hand, making me jump and swear.

I still don’t recognize the number, but I’m pissed now.

Whoever it is fucking calling, is about to get a piece of my mind.

I push the talk button and I’m just about to let the person have it, when I hear sobs on the other line.

“Hello?” I croaked out.

“Oh god” a woman’s voice comes back to me. “Is this Mr. Ackles?” the woman sounds like the world is coming to an end.

“Who’s calling?” I ask, because despite the woman’s plea in her voice, I still have to be cautious of just anyone getting my number.

“This is Margaret” the woman hurries to explain.

The name doesn’t ring a bell.

“Miss Nolan’s secretary” she added and I suck in a sharp breath. 

Oh god!

What has happened to Kristen?

“Yes, this is Jensen” I answer the woman and she sobs in relieve.

“You told me to call you if there was a need. And I think there is Mr. Ackles. Miss Nolan…she’s not answering my calls and it’s not like her. She always gets back to me within the hour. It’s been 4 hours now and she hasn’t responded once” the woman rambles on and she sounds like she’s gonna have a heart attack.

“Please Margaret” I say calmly to the woman, even though I’m anything but calm myself. “Take a deep breath and tell me what’s going on” I say to the woman, as I roll out of bed and begin getting dressed as she speaks.

I put her on speakerphone so I could get a shirt on.

“After you left today, Mr. Ackles” the woman began, sounding much calmer now, but the panic was still present in her voice. “Mr. Davis was so very angry. I had never seen him like that before. He stormed into Miss Nolan’s office and slammed the door shut. He started to yell at her, like I had never heard before and the things he was calling her…the vile words out of his lips…” she paused and sniffed loudly “I can’t repeat them because I’m a good Christian woman. But they were horrible, Mr. Ackles. I don’t know how long he was at it, having a go at her, but it was for some time. Then without warning her office door slams open and he’s dragging her by her elbow out of her office and down the stairs. I haven’t seen or heard from her since, Mr. Ackles and I’m worried. I’m absolutely terrified he’s done something to her” she wailed. 

I picked up the phone from the dresser and see Jared standing in my doorway, looking ashen-face and shocked.

I take it off of speakerphone and try to soothe the woman the best I can.

“Tell me where she is and I will drive over there right this minute and call you no matter what I find” I found myself promising the woman.

Jay dashed off and returned with a pen and an envelope, so I could write down the address. After I had it, and I reassured Margaret that I would call her right back, I dash out of the bedroom and grabbed my wallet, keys and jacket on my way to the front door. I’m putting my boots on, the same time I’m throwing my jacket on. After I’m dressed and just about to walk out the door, a large hand comes to rest on my arm.

“Call me if you need anything Jen” Jay tells me, putting one of his baseball caps on my head.

I can hear the “god let that lady be wrong” that he’s not saying.

“I will” I promise and nod at his unspoken words, before I head out.

Now’s as good a time as any to test out just how well my Aston Martin can drive during nighttime conditions. 

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~~

The scene, as I pull up to the second address on my list, the first being Kristen’s actual apartment, while this one was her fiancé’s condo, was one straight from a CSI episode. 

There were a couple of police cars and an ambulance.

There were a handful of looky-loos, who were trying to figure out what was going on.

A couple of cops were milling about and one of them stopped me from entering the scene. 

“Sir, this is an investigative scene…I’m gonna have to ask you to leave” the cop said to me.

All I heard was “Something terrible has happened here and you can’t know what it is.”

“You don’t understand” I tried to explain to the cop. “There’s a woman who might be here right now…my friend…” 

“Please sir, this is an active investigation” the cop repeated to me, frustrating me to no end.

I ran my hands through my hair roughly pulling at the locks.

Another police officer walked by and I heard the words “domestic abuse” from his lips.

Then I saw them taking Kristen’s fiancé away in handcuffs.

His appearance was a sight to see.

He had a black eye, a broken and bloody nose and looked to be missing a tooth. There were bite marks from his eye all the way under his jaw. They were clearly animal bite marks. I hoped to god they were from Kristen’s dog, sinking his teeth into that man. I looked down at his hands in cuffs and inhaled sharply. He bore the marks of having been in a fist fight right across his knuckles.

I knew this because Dean more often than not, had those exact same marks on his knuckles, for the show.

I narrowed my eyes at him when he looked over at me and pointed a warning finger at him.

“If you have hurt her in any goddamn way, you better hope to god these cops keep you locked up. Because you’re not going to need cuffs next time. You'll need a body bag” I growled at the man and he looked absolutely terrified.

Of course my verbal threat brought the attention of another cop over to me, this one was clearly in charge here.

“You know this man?” the cop asked me.

I shook my head and watched as they put him in the back of a cop car.

“I know his fiancé. She’s a good friend of mine. Kristen’s secretary called me when she wasn't returning her calls. Said Kristen and that fucker” I growled, pointing to the cop car, “had gotten into a heated argument after I left her office today and that she was concerned about her boss. I came right over” I explained, looking at the cop now.

“Your Miss Nolan’s friend?” the cop repeated.

“Yes” I nodded. “Please, you gotta let me see her” I begged the man.

The cop looked at me for a moment and then nodded, lifting the caution tape up, so I could cross under it.

“Miss Nolan could use a friend right now” the cop said and I didn't like his tone.

I followed him towards the ambulance parked nearby and he gestured to a woman who was standing there, looking so bewildered and confused.

She looked so small and meek.

If it wasn't for the purple hair, I would've never guessed that this woman was Kristen.

Then she looked at me and I gasped.

Justin had done a number on her.

She was sporting a black eye and a large gash above her eye. Her cheek was bruised and swollen and there was a huge cut that traveled from the top lip, to the bottom lip. She was holding her side and was hunched over, like she had been kicked in the gut, or something. Her hands bore fight marks on them too, and inside I smiled a little.

I knew she was a fighter, stronger and braver that anybody else I knew. 

I hated seeing her like this.

So broken and so lost.

I felt tears prickle at my eyes, but I didn't allow them to fall.

Kristen needed me to be strong for her right now.

I was just about 6 feet away from her, when she finally acknowledged my presence, as her gaze focused on me now.

Then she said my name like it was her Hail Mary.

“Jensen” she whispered, sounding in awe, like she couldn't believe I was really there.

And the look in her eyes…she was looking at me like I was the only thing in the world that could save her. 

Right then I knew that I loved this woman. 

I may have only known her for 3 days and most of those days were spent in the heated throws of lips, limbs and bodies, but in those 3 days, I found myself.

I found life and felt free and alive.

And I had felt it all because of this woman right here.

It might not be “shout from the roof tops love” I feel for her right now, but it was love nonetheless.

More love than I had ever felt towards Danni.

And I knew that given the chance, I would love this woman like that. 

“I’m here Kristen” I whispered, and watched as tears just uncontrollably spill from her eyes and she sagged a little, like the grief and the pain she was in right this moment, was threatening to devour her whole.

Without hesitation, I reach out for her and wrap her up in my arms, squeezing her tightly to my body, like she was trying to get away from me. And with a start, I realize that she’s not trying to get away, but rather trying to claw her way inside of me. Like I was the anchor that kept her to this world and without me, she’d be lost forever. That thought alone, has the tears that had been threatening to fall, stream down my face.

But I don’t care.

Kristen needed me right now and I was going to be there for her.

She was sobbing and wailing and crying in my arms and I just allowed her to do as she pleased to me.

She was clutching my shirt so tightly, I feared she’d hurt herself. 

The cop, who had allowed me inside, walked by us with a blanket and wrapped it around us, giving me a faint smile. I thanked him and he nodded towards the ambulance, where there was a more private area for us to be in. Again, I thanked him and carried Kristen’s incoherent body, to the area he suggested.

No one wanted an audience when they were at their lowest and hurting.

The wolf-dog from the park, the one I hadn’t noticed by Kristen’s side, followed us over and when I sat down on a gurney that was provided for me, the dog looked at me.

And I recognized the look.

 _“You even think about looking at her wrong, I’ll tear you apart”_ the dog was mentally saying to me.

I nodded at him and started to rub Kristen’s back again.

One of the paramedics, a woman, whose eyes were red-rimmed, knelt down and whispered in my ear. She told me that Kristen had refused treatment, but that she needed to go to the ER and be admitted. Pictures needed to be taken of her injuries, so the police would have their evidence against Justin. She also informed me that she was sure Kristen had at least a sprained wrist, but she said her money was on that it was broken. She added that Kristen needed stitches above her eye and maybe her lip too. She also suspected that her attacker might have attacked Kristen sexually, but she wouldn't know for sure, until she looked at her.

“Kristen” I spoke softly to the trembling body in my arms.

“I’m not going” she flat-out refused, in a wrecked voice. “I hate hospitals” she added.

I could hear the _“I don’t want people to know just what he did to me”_ that was raw in her voice. 

“You’re hurt really bad, Kristen” I reminded her and hoped she heard the “no one is going to think any less of you if they know” tone I was using. “You need to be looked at. They think you’ve broken your wrist and you need stitches. Not to mention the police need pictures so they can press charges against that fucker” I growled dangerously.

Kristen pulled back and gazed up at me.

She looked so broken and so vulnerable.

She was raw with emotion and pain and it broke my heart to see the gorgeous woman look so defeated and helpless. 

“Please Kristen” I begged her.

She needed to be treated and I would do anything to see that she does.

“What if I offered to drive you there myself? No ambulances, no medics, no police…just me and you driving to the ER” I offered her.

She looked at me intensely, like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for me to hurt her like that fucking asshole just had.

“I won’t leave your side once” I added, to sweeten the deal for her.

I already wasn't going to leave her side, but she didn't know that.

“I’ll drive you there, stay with you the entire time and then drive you straight home, once you’re released. I promise Kristen.”

She bit her lip, like she normally would've done out of habit, only she had a big gash on it and it started to bleed profusely again, as she cried out in pain. The paramedic, who was watching our exchange of words, handed me a gauze pad and I placed it ever so gently to her lips to stop the bleeding.

“You need a friend right now and I’m that friend. Let me take care of you Kristen” I said softly and she stared at me for a moment longer, but then nodded slightly.

I looked over at the paramedic.

“I’m in that blue Aston Martin” I pointed at my car. “We’ll follow you back. But I don’t leave her side, got it?”

“Yes sir” the woman said, clearly relieved that I had managed to talk Kristen into going without them having to use force on her. “I need to speak with the officers, let them know what’s going on, then we’ll be good to go. Go ahead and get her buckled in” she said to me.

“Wait” Kristen frowned and winced at the tug of her lip. “What about Jack?” she asked me.

I frowned at her.

“Who’s Jack?” I asked and was answered by a loud woof at my hip.

I looked down to see Kristen’s wolf-dog, looking up at me as if to say _“Um, that’s me, jackass."_

I looked over at the paramedics and they exchanged a look, before nodding and smiling at Kristen.

“We don’t normally allow animals in the ER” the male medic was saying. “But since your Jack was really brave today, risking his own life to save yours” the man smiled down the dog “We’ll allow him a visitor’s pass.”

Fuck yes.

Kristen’s dog was the animal responsible for the huge gaping teeth marks in that asshole’s face.

I hoped to god Jack had ruined the man’s face for life.

He should have to bare those scars for the rest of his goddamn life.

“He’s clearly a very well-mannered and behaved dog as well” the woman added and they found the police and started talking to them.

“Can he ride on your car?” Kristen asked me quietly.

I nodded and smiled down at her.

“As opposed to making this hero walk?” I asked her, scratching behind the dog’s ears, fondly. 

I owed that dog a lot.

If he wasn't there…if he hadn’t attacked Justin the way he had…Kristen could very well not be with us any longer.

And I didn't think I could live in a world that this woman didn't grace her presence in. 

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

“That was the scariest phone **call** I had ever gotten in my entire life” I whispered against Kristen's hair.

We were in her apartment now, having been released from the ER around 7am.

Kristen had had x-rays, blood work, CAT scans, exams, pictures taken, statements written down, shots given…you name it, they did it to her.

Twice.

Then Kristen asked me to take Jack to the ER animal clinic, explaining that Justin had kicked Jack, once he went for his face. I didn't hesitate to get Jack looked at. He was the hero of the night, as much as Kristen was for defending herself and putting up the fight she had.

Jack turned out to be relatively ok. He was sporting a cracked rib, which he was wrapped for, but other than that, he was perfectly healthy. Which was a relief. I could read it in Kristen’s expression that had there been something majorly wrong with Jack, she probably would've marched down to the police station and made her ex pay for hurting Jack. 

I had gotten Kristen and Jack home, the moment we were released. I called Jay, let him know what was going on and tell everyone that I couldn't make it in today. And I called Margaret, giving her an update and telling her that it would be at least 4 days before Kristen was conscious enough to decide when she was coming back.

Jack, having deemed me safe and worthy to be around Kristen, gave her a lick to her hand, a gentle nudge to her side and headed off, to where I assumed his bed was. 

Hey, he was a freakin hero with a cracked rib.

If he wanted a nap, then by damn I was gonna let him have one. 

I had taken Kristen right into the kitchen and made her drink a full glass of water with the pain killers she was prescribed for the pain.

She had a broken wrist, a sprained finger, 2 cracked ribs, 15 stitches above her eye and they were able to give her a liquid type of stitches for her lips. Not to mention the bruises, cuts and scrapes she was covered in.  

She had allowed me to escort her to her bedroom, where she then allowed me to strip her of her tainted clothes and put her into more comfortable ones.

Looking over her beaten body, I had to bite back the anger that I felt towards that fucking dickwad.

I don’t care what a woman does or doesn’t do, you never lay your hands violently on her. 

Ever.

After I had beaten down the anger and resentment I felt for the man who had marred this stunning woman and had broken her spirit, I helped her into bed and smiled over at Jack, who had lifted his head from his own bed, to watch Kristen get into hers. He looked at me and then laid his head back down, closing his eyes. I allowed Kristen to get comfortable, which meant she was snuggled deep into my body, again, trying to claw her way inside of me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. 

“I’m sorry Jen” she whispered back, her breath hitching again, like she was going to cry once more.

“You have absolutely no reason to be sorry, Kristen. I’m glad Margaret called me, just as I’m perfectly content being right here with you” I kissed the top of her head.

“You’ll stay?” she asked me hesitantly.

“For as long as you need me, Kristen” I promised her, hoping she’d hear the double-meaning in my words.

I didn't think she did, because I got no reaction from her.

In fact, I thought she had fallen asleep already.

The pain medicine they gave her at the ER was some powerful shit.

So when she spoke again, I jumped slightly at her voice breaking the silence.

“Jensen” she called my name out softly, sounding just as she did right before I caught her in my arms, in front of the ambulance. 

“It’s ok Kris” I cooed her, hugging her tighter to my body, as she buried her face in my chest. “It’s just me and you here…let it all out, honey” I whispered rubbing her back once more.

“Oh god Jen!” she cried and the dam broke free once more.

I held her through her tremors and her sobbing.

I whispered sweet nothings in her ear and stroked her in a soothing manner.

Soon, she was fast asleep, having cried herself right out, making soft, adorable puffs of hot air, on my chest, as she slumbered.

As she slept in my arms, a thought came to my head.

Thank god the police already had Justin in custody, because if they hadn’t, and I came upon him beating Kristen…there was no telling what I would've done. I guarantee you that he wouldn't have been able to walk ever again, whatever it was.


	12. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Bingo is a challenge to writers. You put random words into a hat and pull them out one at a time and write a short story (one-shot) about the word you drew, making sure to incorporate it into your story. 
> 
> I took it a step further and drew 22 words at random and wrote a one-shot for each word (in the order I drew them). Not only that, but I connected them together to make a complete story, so that all of my one-shots are tied to each other from beginning to end. 
> 
> Here it is.....

“You came to my office 2 weeks ago, with the intentions of telling me something” Kristen started out by saying, pausing to take a sip of her coffee. “What was it?” she asked me quietly.

She looked much better than she had the last time I had seen her. 

She still wore the cast on her arm, but the splint on her finger was gone.

She kept one arm wrapped around her torso, so I suspected that her cracked ribs were still causing her pain.

The stitches were still visible above her eye, but her lips were very nearly healed completely and if you didn't know what you were looking for, you would never be able to see the faint scar that was forming there.

I could see it though, and it made me burn with anger once more.

Anger towards that man who I wanted to be left alone in a room with, channeling my Dean-from-Hell character.

I’m sure good ‘ol Dean Winchester would love to get his hands on that monster.

“I was there to…” I started to say, rubbing the back of my neck, feeling a little embarrassed now. “Me and my wife got an annulment” I blurted out, rolling my eyes at my bluntness.

Kristen’s gasp made my eyes snap to hers.

She looked shocked.

“Oh god, not because of…” she gestured between us.

I had to smile at that.

As much as this woman had been through, she was still concerned about me.

I shook my head.

“It played a small factor” I said, wanting to keep my honesty with her. “But this was a long-time coming” I said, borrowing Danni’s words. “You see…” I trailed off and sighed, rubbing my face roughly. “We didn't marry for love” I admitted quietly, dropping my eyes to my coffee cup and playing with the lid on it. “Our families were pressuring us to settle down and start a family. My older brother and younger sister are both married and have children, and I wasn't. I didn't love Danni like that, like she was it for me and I knew I’d do no better.”

 _Like the way I can see myself falling for you_ , I silently added in my head.

“I didn't want to disappoint them, my parents” I clarified. “So I asked her to marry me and she only said yes because her parents were pressuring her too. She didn't love me…I don’t think she ever did…not like that, like one would love her husband. My marriage was shit, Kristen. A sham” I said to the woman, meeting her eyes again.

They only held sympathy and kindness in them and that gave me the courage to finish my tale.

I sighed again.

“I wasn't happy, as you may have guessed. I was lonely, even when she was home with me. We didn't do anything together anymore and we rarely had sex, or was intimate in any way. I felt like I was living with a roommate who was always out of town. Danni spent most of her time in LA…with Ralph” I scoffed.

“How long?” she asked me and I gazed over at her.

She blushed a little and rubbed her arm bashfully.

“Call it woman’s intuition or past experience” she frowned, but then looked back up at me. “It sounds like you weren’t the only one unfaithful and by the tone of your voice, my guess is that her offense was much longer and much more offensive, than yours” she gestured to herself and blushed.

“You were not an offense” I frowned at her choice of words. “Neither were you a mistake” I said, seemingly knowing that Kristen needed to hear that. 

And sure enough, her eyes snapped to mine and she had an expression that clearly said that my next words would either make or break her, so I treaded carefully. 

“You weren’t Kristen. I don’t regret you or our amazing 3 days together. And if I could do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing” I promised her and she seemed to relax now and breathed deeper. “But to answer your question…3 months” I sighed and heard her gasp.

“She had been fucking around on you for 3 months?” she asked and I gaped at her.

I had never heard her so passionate or outraged before.

It was as if she took Danni’s affair, personally.

“You didn't deserve that, Jensen” she continued at my silence. “You’re an incredible and amazing man. You deserved much better that what she did to you. She had an obligation to tell you, her husband, that she was unhappy and needed a change” Kristen ended her heated rant with a blazing look in her eyes.

I stared at her for a moment, surprised that she had just said all of that.

And the passion and heat behind her ardent words…my god was she hot when she was speaking about something she believed so full-heartedly in.

But the fact remained…I was as much to blame as Danni was. 

“Yeah, but I had an obligation too, being her husband” I countered, sighing heavily.

Kristen placed a warm hand on mine and I met her eyes once more.

“Maybe” she agreed, stroking the back of my hand gingerly for a moment. “But she was the one who was doing something about it, long before you even suspected she was unhappy too. And long before you gave into your…desires” she whispered and blushed heavily.

She made to pull her hand back from mine, but I grabbed it and turned it over, so we could hold hands, entwining our fingers together and making her blush even redder still.

Silence fell over us, but it was a peaceful silence.

It wasn't one of those silences where you felt the need to fill it with chatter because it was awkward or uncomfortable.

This was the silence I shared with Jay.

The kind you can bask in for hours, not needing to say a word because just being in the same room with the person, was speech enough for the both of you.

It was amazing that I could find that with a woman. 

But…there was still something that needed to be said.

The answer to her original question…why had I come to her office 2 weeks ago.

What was I going to say to her then?

And as nervous and anxious I was about telling her my true intentions, I knew I had to.

I had to tell the woman how I really felt about her and what I wanted to happen next between us. 

“I went to your office” I said, wanting to get it out there for the woman to decide our fate. “Because I wanted to let you know that you were more than a warm body to me and now that I had my life back on its original course, the one that didn't involve me in a loveless and emotionless lackluster marriage…I wanted us to go out, at least once. Just to see if our connection was more than just physical” I said and heard her sharp inhale of breath.

“You want to go out with _me_?” she repeated my words, frowning at them for some reason.

But I nodded at their accuracy, anyways.

“Why?” she blurted out and blushed, biting her lip a little. “I mean, I’m a nobody Jensen. I’m just a nerdy photographer with purple hair and an unhealthy love for your show” she giggled a little at her admittance and I grinned at her. “I’m nothing special” she said, tearing up and looking out of the window, clearly trying to regain control of her emotions.

“You’re wrong” I said passionately to her, making her eyes snap to mine. “You are the most incredible woman I have ever met, Kristen” I said vehemently and made her blush damn near as purple as her hair this time. “I get hit on all the time, but do you know how many them I’ve slept with? None” I said, answering my own question and just making her listen to what I was saying to her. 

It wasn't going to be easy undoing the damage and pain her ex had left her with, but I was going to damn sure try.

I owed it to this amazing woman, who had rescued me as much as I had rescued her. 

“There was something about you that made me follow you back to your table and later into the bathroom stall. That something demanded that I take you home with me and never let you go for as long as I could…which was 3 of the best and most amazing days of my entire life. You’re amazing Kristen, you really are. Not knowing a thing about you, not even your name, you were the most exotic and unique woman I had ever met” I laid it all out there for her. 

It was silent for a moment, so we both took big drags from our respective coffees.

I looked around at the other tables in the coffee house and thanked god that we had chosen one of the secluded tables towards the back, to have this conversation.

There was so much more that still needed to be said.

Clearly, Kristen had her own questions on her mind, as she cleared her throat before breaking the silence.

It made me smile that she was still here and still trusted me enough to be curious and ask me things.

Not to mention, remain holding hands with her.

That meant more than her asking me to meet her here today. 

She was still here.

And that was all the courage I needed from this stunning woman.

“So how different is an annulment to a divorce?” she asked me shyly.

I smiled and played with her fingers.

“Well with a divorce, you’re divorced, ya know? There’s a public record of it. You’ll always have to check the box of divorced, when filling out forms and whatnot. With an annulment, it’s like your slate has been wiped clean. There’s no public record of your marriage or of your separation. It’s like it never happened. A fresh start, if you will” I explained.

“And she wanted this too?” Kristen asked me next.      

I nodded.

“She was the one who suggested it” I answered. “Danni told me that our marriage was beyond saving and she straight-up told me that she wasn't happy with me and that Ralph made her happier than she ever has been.”

“I’m so sorry, Jensen” Kristen whispered, stroking my wrist with her thumb.

I met her eyes and nodded, hearing what she wasn't saying aloud.

That Danni had been a little too straight forwards with me, maybe even a little harsh.

Kristen’s eyes were saying just one word to me, a word that had me grinning at her.

_Bitch._

“It burned me” I admitted, sighing again. “I mean, I treated her right, ya know. Anything her heart desired, even if it was spending the majority of her time in LA away from me, I gave it to her without argument or objection. I listened to her, supported her and even let her drag me window shopping” I scoffed; making a face and making Kristen giggle at me. “But I know the truth now. I’ve had time to digest everything and I realized that it wasn't me. I wasn't at fault here…maybe in the long-run, because I had married her under false pretensions…”

“But the same could be said about her, Jensen” Kristen reminded me and I smiled at her and nodded. “Neither one of you really wanted to marry the other. Neither one of you loved the other like you should, going into a marriage. It’s clearly a joint fault. Not yours more than hers, nor hers more than yours. Your marriage, not the aftermath” she clarified. 

“You’re right” I agreed. “I just wasn't what she needs, I guess” I shrugged.

“How so?” Kristen asked me and I heard the silent “ _you’re perfect just the way you are_ ” that her eyes flashed with. 

I blushed red at that sentiment and cleared my own throat.

“This Ralph guy…like the epitome of nerds. Not cute and adorable ones like you” I added at her frown and she giggled and blushed heavily at my compliment. “Not even like those dudes on the Big Bang Theory. I like that show, Ralph is nothing like them. He’s her PA” I said and her watched as her eyes widened in shock.

I nodded.

“I know” I agreed. “It was a huge shock to me too. He’s so opposite of me and I guess that’s what she needs” I shrugged again. “She clearly needs someone she can boss around and be domineering over. Someone who’s good at taking orders and can wait on her hand-on-foot” I mused.

Then I looked at Kristen.

“I have no problems waiting on someone hand and foot” I interjected, making it clear that I wasn't saying that I wouldn't be a doting lover/boyfriend. “But I’m no good at bending over and just taking orders.”

Kristen smiled at that and it was a wicked smile, one that went straight to my dick.

“I don’t know Jensen” she mused, her cheeks pinkening a little. “I do recall how good you are at taking orders” she winked at me and giggled adorably.

I grinned at that and blushed a little too.

“Touché, Miss Nolan” I said, giving her that one. 

Ok, so I was good at taking orders.

 _Her_ orders.

“But it’s different, ya know?” I said to her. “And I’m not talking about the context of the orders” I chuckled at her. “But rather who was giving them. Danni’s orders compelled me to do them so I could avoid any sort of confrontation or retribution for not following through. I felt compelled to do what you asked of me because of who you are and what you made me feel. I wanted to do what you asked because of the rewards you were giving me in return…not the punishment I was trying to avoid” I clarified. 

“That makes sense” she said and her hand twitched in mine, making her glance down at our hands.

She let out a long and steady breath, like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

“Jensen” she sighed, frowning down at our hands for a moment. “I don’t know what you want from me. I’m not myself, not right now…not for a while. I’m struggling just to make it day to day” she admitted and a tear rolled down her cheek.

I reached out to brush it away and noticed that while she did not physically flinch away from me, her sharp inhale of breath and her widening eyes made her wary of my intentions, reaching for her face. But I was not deterred by her reaction. She needed to know that there was at least one man in the world that would never raise a hand to her out of violence or anger.

I gently wiped the tear away with my thumb, as I cupped her cheek and caressed it.

I watched with awe and fondness, as she closed her eyes to my touch and leaned into my palm. 

This woman was so desperate for a loving touch, for a tenderness only another human being could give her…it brought me back to my weekend with her. Her body craved mine in ways she wasn't even aware about. Ways she had always been denied.

I knew right then and there, what I needed to say to her, to make her aware of my true intentions with her.

“I want to date you, Kristen” I said to her and her blue-green eyes flew open at my words. “But I want to date this” I said, running my fingers across her temple. “We both know how well we connect and get along physically” I said to her. “We need to see if that same connection applies to all aspects of a relationship.”

“So no physicality at all?” she frowned and I could see she was trying to mentally determine what would be considered physical. 

I was more than happy to clear this up for her. 

“Not all physicality” I said to her, smiling. “I’d like to retain some physicality with you.”

“Just how much physicality are we retaining?” she asked me, quirking an eyebrow at me.

I grinned and was doing a touchdown dance in my head.

That wasn't a no to dating me.

In fact, it was more like a “spell out the rules for me” kinda answer.

“As much as you’ll allow me to get away with” I winked at her.

She blushed and giggled again.

“Oh don’t know, Mr. Ackles” she sighed thoughtfully. “One could say I’m under your spell and could possibly allow you to get away with anything” she mused.

Oh I liked this side of her personality.

The playful, sarcastic, teasing side.

This one was by far my favorite layer of hers. 

You know, besides the Sex Goddess layer.

“Holding hands?” I asked her, squeezing my hand in hers.

“Yes” she said without hesitation.

“Cuddling?” I asked her, feeling giddy and unable to contain my happiness. 

Not that I wanted to.

“Hell yeah cuddling” she scoffed, in the most ‘duh’ tone I had ever heard. “You’re nothing but a big ‘ol teddy bear with safe and strong arms” she said fondly to me. “Best nights of my life were spent in those” she whispered, as her eyes trailed down to my biceps. 

I thanked god I had thought to wear just a t-shirt today.

She was able to see said muscles, so I flexed them for her. 

She smirked “Show off” she teased me playfully. 

“Maybe” I mused, stroking her hand fondly. “Kissing?” I asked her hesitantly. 

She nodded, smiling shyly at me.

“Definitely. Your lips feel incredible against mine” she whispered, blushing again.

I blushed too.

“They do” I agreed with her sentiment.

Since this little game of ours was seriously about setting the rules and guidelines for us, there were still a couple of things I needed to clarify.

“Touching?” I raised my eyebrows at her.

“Depends on who’s touching who…and where” she said to me and I nodded.

“Fair enough” I smiled at her. “No sex though” I said and it wasn't a question. 

It was a statement. 

I was letting her know right now, that there would be no sex involved between us.

Like I had mentioned before, we were awesome at that aspect. We needed to be good at communication as well. But above all, Kristen needed to learn and realize that I was not in this for sex or for her body. Though both were phenomenal, she didn't need that sort of attention right now.

No, right now she needed to be treated like she was the best thing in the entire world. And to me, she was, so all I had to do was to be myself around her…which wasn't that hard to do. It was liberating to not have to constantly think about what consequences my actions or words were going to get. I wasn't on tip-toes or egg shells. I was just allowed to be and to react.

God this was going to be the best thing that ever happened to me.

“Not sex” she agreed, timidly at me. 

“Don’t think that it’s because I don’t want you like that” I found myself answering the silent doubt in her eyes.

She blushed and dropped her eyes from mine.

I reached out and curled my hand around her chin and brought her head up to meet my eyes once more.

“I would very much like to sex you again” I admitted, smiling at her surprise and her blush.

It was endearing.

“You are incredibly gorgeous, Kristen” I repeated my words from earlier to her. “And I know first-hand, just how talented and amazing you are in the bedroom” I went on and grinned at her near-purple face again. “Hands-down, the best I’ve ever had…at every single thing we did.”

“Flatterer” she accused me and I grinned at her words.

“Only to you” I promised her and she bit her lip again.

I untucked it from her teeth and ran my thumb over the plump flesh.

“While I believe that intimacy plays a vital role in a relationship…sex isn't the only way to be intimate with one another. Your body is still healing, as is your heart and your soul” I spoke softly to her, cupping her face once more in my hand. 

It was addicting.

She was addicting.

I had to be touching her in some way.

“Neither one if us needs sex right now, so soon after our own relationship fallouts” I reasoned with her. “Intimacy, yes. We’re both in desperate need of affection from a kind soul. Nothing is more intimate, besides the actual act of sex, than holding someone close to you and staring deep into their eyes, sharing deep, passionate kisses with them. That’s what I want from you Kristen” I said and her eyes locked with mine. “I want your permission and your blessing to just be myself around you. To hold you close, for hours at a time. To hold your hand, whether while we’re out in public or just sitting at home watching TV. I want to be able to have the right to kiss you and lavish you with affection and attention…everything you deserve, but have been denied” I said to her, watching her eyes tear up again. “Can I have that, Kristen? Can I have your permission to be your rock and help you survive day to day, until you can make it week to week, month to month?”

Kristen’s lips trembled and tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Yes Jensen” she whispered, her eyes never leaving mine. “You have my permission” she said and I was on the move then, coming around to her side of the booth and kissing her deeply.

It might have been a little too intimate for a public coffee house, but I didn't give a shit, because it was official.

Kristen had made her **choice** …and she had chosen me.

And I would not let her down.

I would do everything in my power to prove to her and show her that her decision to give me a chance, was the best one she had ever made in her entire life.


	13. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Bingo is a challenge to writers. You put random words into a hat and pull them out one at a time and write a short story (one-shot) about the word you drew, making sure to incorporate it into your story. 
> 
> I took it a step further and drew 22 words at random and wrote a one-shot for each word (in the order I drew them). Not only that, but I connected them together to make a complete story, so that all of my one-shots are tied to each other from beginning to end. 
> 
> Here it is.....

“I don’t know if I can do this, Jensen” Kristen whispered to me, leaning into my side, as we made our way to the entrance of Outback Steakhouse. “This isn't just your best friend I’m meeting. This is _Jared Padalecki_ , ya know” she said shyly.

“Are you saying that you’re a bigger Team Sam fan, than Team Dean?” I asked her, faking my shock.

She gave me a pointed look and rolled her eyes at me.

“You know damn-well that I’m not” she said condescendingly.

“Might I remind you that you did just fine meeting me” I said to her softly.

“That was because you’re so fucking hot and I was pretty sheets-to-the-wind, when I approached you. I wasn't even going to say anything; it was just an exploratory approach. I had to know if you were really you” she smiled softly at me. “Then you were leering at me and undressing me with your eyes and I thought, what the hell, right? You only live once. What was the worst you could say, no thanks?” she shrugged. 

“But afterwards, even at the coffee shop…” I trailed off, not wanting to push my luck with her. 

This was only our 5th official outing together.

We usually spent what few days I got off, at either one of our houses, just relaxing, or at the park, playing with her dog Jack.

Which reminded me…

“What’s Jack’s full name?” I asked her and she blushed. 

“I already told you Jen, Jackson” she said and still, there was a minute squint to her eyes any time she lied to me. 

Which was only 3 times…all of them, fangirl-type questions.

Anything that had to do with how long she’s crushed on me, if she’s seen all of my works and what her dog’s name was. 

“That’s what you keep saying, but I still don’t believe you Kris” I said to her.

She stopped walking and bit her lip, looking at me intensely.

I would never get over how she could look at me like whatever I said next, would change the course of the world.

Nobody ever thought very highly on my opinions, or what I had to say.

Save for two people…Jared and Misha.

“His name is Jackles” she admitted and blushed so very red at her admittance as she started to walk again.

And wow.

I wasn't expecting that.

I knew it was either a Supernatural related name or a me related name.

Those were the only reasons why she’d fib to me and then blush red. 

I grinned at her and retreating figure and hurried up to catch her and pull her into my arms, bending her backwards, as I kissed her passionately.

When we broke apart, we both were panting a little and she was flustered and in shock.

“What was that for?” she asked me, touching her lips, where mine had just been.

“I think it’s hot that you named something after me…especially something as awesome as your dog is” I beamed at her.

Kristen giggled and bit her lip for a moment.

“The stuffed bear that I sleep with sometimes?” she began and I nodded for her to continue.

I knew what she was talking about, having seen the bear for myself.

For a bear, he was a badass. He had a leather jacket, jeans and a wife-beater t-shirt underneath. It was a Harley-Davison bear that was a gift from her uncle, who was a hard-core Harley collector. 

“His name is Dean” she said shyly and then giggled at me. “He looks like a Dean…you know, all dressed up in leather and whatnot, looking badass” she smiled at me.

I chuckled and cupped her face, tilting it up and kissing her deeply.

This kiss involved some tongue and would've held promise for things to come…if we had been sexually active.

And we had not been.

True to my word, and with the hope that she’d bring it up when/if she was ready, we had not had sex since that wild weekend of ours.

And I was perfectly fine with that.

Kristen was well worth the wait.

When we broke apart for the second time, I took her hand in mine and led her towards the entrance, once more.

“But to answer your question” she started up again, making me smile. “Of course I did fine seeing you again, you know, after I knew what we had wasn't just a one-time thing” she said. “We’ve seen each other naked. I think that negates being shy around that person. For the most part” she added. 

I cocked my head back and laughed loudly at that, as we headed inside.

I kissed her head and took our place in the line.

“Well you’re not seeing him naked” I said to her, hiking my eyebrow up at her to make my point. “And he sure ain't in the hell seeing you naked…so you’re gonna have to deal with your shyness, Miss Nolan” I informed her.

Kristen scoffed and rolled her eyes at me.

“Please” she said in the same ‘duh’ tone she had used with me at the coffee house. “Like I would want to see anyone else naked” she arched her own eyebrow at me. “Do you know how hard it was to let you see me naked? Like I would be able to start that process over again. Nope” she said and leaned her head on my shoulder, as I gave the waitress name and who we were meeting. “You just might be the last man who sees me naked” she mused and I stumbled a bit in my steps.

Was she saying what I thought she was saying?

That she was in this to win this?

Or was she hinting that she didn't think she could ever be naked in front of someone else again, me included?

I decided to go with a tease in response, hoping to break the slight tension in the air.

“So that means you’re gonna be flashing women then?” I asked her and she giggled loudly.

“Oh Mr. Ackles” she sighed and squeezed her hand in mine. “You’re so damn funny” she said sarcastically.

“Didn't you know that’s my middle name?” I teased her once more and we stopped in front of a table.

Jared immediately got up and Kristen pressed hard into my side.

“Jared, this is Kristen. Kristen, this is Jared” I introduced them. 

Kristen stood there for a moment, clearly out of her comfort zone. But then she cleared her throat and stuck out her hand for Jay to shake.

“Nice to meet you Jared” she said meekly.

“The pleasure is all mine” he grinned a toothy grin at her and shook her hand for a moment. 

“You are so fuckin tall” she mused, when he straightened himself back up to his full height.

Jared barked a laugh, one that had me laughing too and people looking over at us.

Kristen smirked at him now.

“You always as loud as you are tall?” she asked and I laughed even louder than Jay just had, at that. 

Jared stared at her for a minute and then joined in on our laughter.

“Occupational hazard” I confirmed for her and Jay punched me.

“Asshole” he scoffed and gestured for us to slide into the booth across from where he was sitting.

Kristen scooted in first, with me right behind her.

After the menus were passed out and our drinks were ordered, a warm hand found my knee and I smiled, placing my hand on top of Kristen’s. 

“Just to get it out there now” Kristen began and both me and Jay looked at her. “I might call you Sam, so don’t be offended if I do” she blushed.

Jay laughed at that and so did I.

“I only wish I could be as cool as Sam” Jay said and made Kristen laugh. “I’m glad to see and hear that you’re out of the cast finally” Jay said, nodding to Kristen’s cast-free arm.

Jay was well informed about Kristen and what had been going on in her life. He cared so much for her already, and he hadn’t even met her yet. I told him all about the 2-day trial, about how she had to testify and spill every detail about what had happened to her that day. That was one of the worst days of my life, save for the one of actually seeing how bad her ex had hurt her. But hearing it being recalled through tears and sobs of pain…it made it worse to hear what he had done to her, than to have seen the results for myself. Then you had the injuries that you could not see, ones that were hidden by her clothes, as well as her brain. 

Her ex was found guilty, which yeah, there would be a shit-ton of appeals to be had if he was not. And because he had resisted arrest and had attacked the officer that was trying to get him off of Kristen, it only made his sentence worse. Not to mention that this wasn't his first offense. He had been violent in his past, only Kristen had no idea he had been. His file was faxed from Michigan, which was where him and Kristen were originally from, and Kristen’s lawyer had informed us that this was his 3rd offense of domestic violence. The two times before were verbal abuse, no actual physical altercations, to the same woman, his ex-girlfriend. 

The man was sentenced to a total of 10 years of imprisonment, not to mention he was fined a shit-ton of money and given 2 years of rehabilitation and anger management sessions. The judge, who ironically was Judge Jones, the same judge who had signed my annulment papers, and was a good friend of mine now, placed a permanent restraining order in favor of Kristen, so that the man couldn't come anywhere near her. And because Kristen’s attack and abuse was because of me, more or less, because of the fact that Kristen had cheated on him with me, the judge also placed a restraining order in favor of me too, so that her ex wasn't allowed to be near me either. The judge even went as far to warn the man that when he was released, it would do him best to leave Vancouver altogether. 

Again, god bless that judge.

He was definitely on my Christmas card list. 

Kristen blushed a little.

“Yeah. It was a bitch to do anything with. The only thing it was good for was smashing pistachios and smacking around people” she joked and we all laughed.

“So that’s how you do it” Jared mused, dubbing the line from the pistachio commercials.

“That’s how I do it” she agreed.

“So how do you do it now that you don’t have a cast?” he smirked at her.

“Jen does it for me” Kristen grinned wickedly and made Jared snort into his drink.

I roared with laughter, at the pair of them.

See, Kristen had absolutely nothing to be worried about.

I knew Jay was gonna love her.

And she seemed to be realizing that, because she was slowly loosening up out of her rigid and cautious posture.  

After our laughter died down, my girlfriend and my best friend, passed a fond smile between each other and went back to looking over the menus.

I knew right then, that everything was going to be fine between the two.

Kristen had accepted Jared in her small circle of trust and Jared wouldn't hesitate to defend her honor, just as if she were family. 

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

“I like him” Kristen murmured into my chest, as we lay in her bed and watched an X-flies marathon. 

When we had gotten done with dinner, that had gone perfectly by the way, I drove Kristen back to her apartment and she invited me inside for some coffee and a movie.

The coffee turned into beer and the movie on the couch turned into a marathon of X-files in bed. 

It was the perfect way to end such an amazing night. 

“Me too” I teased her and she laughed tickling my sides a little before I retaliated and bent down to give her a huge raspberry on her stomach, making her squeal with laughter. 

“He’s really laid-back and easy-going” she mused, still breathing a little harshly from my harassment. “You both are. Must be the Texan genes.”

I snorted at that.

“My jeans are Canadian, thank you very much” I teased her again and she laughed. 

“I can see why you call him your **brother** ” she said after a moment, smiling into my chest. “You guys get along so amazingly and you blend together so well…it kinda made me a little jealous” she pouted.

I grinned and tipped her chin up to make her meet my eyes.

“You have nothin to be jealous about, Kris” I stroked her cheek and then smirked. “He’s never seen me naked” I offered her.

She chuckled and kissed the fingers that were curled around her chin.

“Thank god for that” I added and then she laughed heartedly. 

“If I were to pick and choose traits I wanted in a big **brother** …they would definitely equal out to be Jared. Maybe a little shorter and quieter” she teased and I laughed.

Yeah.

Things were gonna be just fine.


	14. Apple Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Bingo is a challenge to writers. You put random words into a hat and pull them out one at a time and write a short story (one-shot) about the word you drew, making sure to incorporate it into your story. 
> 
> I took it a step further and drew 22 words at random and wrote a one-shot for each word (in the order I drew them). Not only that, but I connected them together to make a complete story, so that all of my one-shots are tied to each other from beginning to end. 
> 
> Here it is.....

“Kristen” I sighed, looking over at the beautiful woman who was making me breakfast before Clif and Jay would be here with the car to take me to the set.

“What is it Jen?” she asked me concerned about my sudden outburst of frustration.

“I can’t do this anymore” I blurted out before I had time to think about what it was I was saying. 

The sharp inhale of breath and the tears that immediately began to stream down her face, made me realize what I had just said and the context she had taken it in.

I was up out of my seat before I could tell my feet to move. 

“Oh baby” I cooed and pulled her into my arms, crushing her to my chest and turning off the burner on the stove. “I didn't mean it like that” I tried to explain but she just shook her head at me. “I’m shit with words, remember that Kris” I pleaded with her to listen to me. “Please hear me out” I begged her, pulling back to meet her teary eyes. “Please” I tried one more time, wiping her eyes.

She bit her lip for a moment and then nodded minutely.

Thanking god that I had not ruined things with this amazing woman, I hoisted her up onto the counter and stood between the V of her legs. 

“It’s not this that I can’t do” I said, taking her hands in mine. “It’s this” I gestured around at my condo and then to her breakfast. “I hate saying goodbye to you, Kristen” I went on to explain. “I hate not seeing you for days at a time because you live on the other side of town and I’m just too whipped to come home and then drive 45 minutes over to your place, only to turn back around because I have an early call. I hate having you wake up so damn early, when you have to work yourself, just to come over and spend an hour or so with me before I have to leave for work myself.” I sighed, knowing I wasn't doing a good job at explaining what I was trying to say.

I took a deep breath and met her eyes.

“I hate not having you here when I wake up and when I go to sleep. What I can’t do anymore, is say goodbye to you for more than however long we’re at work. When I get home, I want you to already be here because you live here with me as well.”

Kristen's eyes widened and she gasped aloud.

Oh she got was I was getting at now.

“You want me to live here…with you?” she breathed, sounding shocked.

I shook my head.

“I want us to find a place together. Some place new and fresh for both of us to start over in. A house. One that’s in the middle of both your job and mine. And that’s not too far away from Jay” I added. 

“You want me to live with you…in a house?” Kristen repeated and I wasn't sure if I liked the tone she was using. 

She sounded like she was seconds away from bolting.

I knew this was my Hail Mary.

What I said next was going to make her decide one way or another.

I was about to go in for the kill.  
“I do Kristen” I nodded and cupped her face in my hands. “I knew you were something special, right from the beginning. And that only gets stronger, the longer I’m with you. I know we haven’t been together as long as what society dictates we should be, in order to make life-changing decisions. But fuck society” I smiled at her confused face. “I love you Kristen” I said and watched as new tears streamed down her eyes, making her breath hitch. “I’m pretty sure I have since the moment I met you, but I knew it without a doubt the night of your assault. I could see myself falling for you, harder and harder, until I couldn’t anymore because I’d be completely and utterly yours. And I am, Kris. You’re it for me. I know it. I can feel it right here” I pressed my hand on her heart, feeling it race under my palm. “I know this is a lot for you to digest, as much as I know no man has ever said that he loved you. But I do, Kristen. I love you very much, more than I ever thought I could love another person. And I understand if you need some time to think about this. And it’s ok if you want to…”

My rambling was cut off by plush lips being crushed to mine.

Kristen wrapped her arms around me and brought me in tight to her body, kissing me deep and dirty.

I grabbed her hips to steady myself and allowed her complete control over the kiss.

This was the best kiss I had ever shared with the woman.

She might not have said it, but I knew how she felt about me.

I could taste her love, in her kiss.

Feel it in her touch and hear it being screamed from her ardent eyes, as she broke the kiss to stroke my face tenderly.

“Had to shut you up somehow” she mused and I chuckled at her and placed my forehead against hers.

“That’ll do it” I agreed and allowed the harsh panting of our body to fill the silence that fell between us. 

Then Kristen was cupping my chin and making me meet her eyes.

“I fell for you hard, over that amazing weekend with you. But I had believed that I was never more than a very lucky girl to stumble across a very lonely, sexy man. I didn't think for one minute that I’d ever see you again” she drifted off, lost in thought.

Then her eyes focused back on mine.

“I love you too Jensen Ackles and if you’re serious about me…about us, about there being no other…I will give you my heart, my soul and my body” she promised me. “My face will be the last one you see every night and the first one you see every morning. I will be here when you get home from work, if mine’s permitting and I will move somewhere new with you to start fresh. But I have to know Jensen” she warned me. “I can’t take on any more hurt or betrayal. If you’re serious about being in this…then you have to be in for the long-haul.”

“I am” I blurted out, not hesitating to declare and promise myself to this incredible woman. “I want that **Apple Pie** life that Dean’s always scoffing at…and I want it with you, Kristen Nolan. More than I have ever wanted it in my entire life” I vow to her.

Kristen beamed at me and it was truly the most intense and most beautiful smile I had ever seen in my life.

“I want an **Apple Pie** life with you too, Jensen Ackles” she promised me back and sealed her promise with a mind-blowing kiss that had me running late to the car for work.

But ask me if I cared.


	15. Fangirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Bingo is a challenge to writers. You put random words into a hat and pull them out one at a time and write a short story (one-shot) about the word you drew, making sure to incorporate it into your story. 
> 
> I took it a step further and drew 22 words at random and wrote a one-shot for each word (in the order I drew them). Not only that, but I connected them together to make a complete story, so that all of my one-shots are tied to each other from beginning to end. 
> 
> Here it is.....

“Everyone” I clear my throat, getting the attention of the cast and crew on set. “This is…”

“Kristen motherfucking Nolan!” Misha yelled and then punched me in the shoulder…hard. “You could’ve warned me that she would be here today. I would've worn something different” he groused, tugging at the hem of his Marvin the Martian shirt.

Kristen, god bless her shy and embarrassed soul, tugged at the sleeve of Misha’s shirt and smiled greatly at him.

“I don’t know” she mused. “I’m kinda partial to little green men who want to rule the universe” she winked at him.

And Misha does not squeal like a 13 year old at a Justin Bieber concert.

Only, he does and it’s fucking hilarious.

Everyone is staring at him with either an amused or curious expression.

They have no idea how much of a **fangirl** Misha is to my girlfriend.

But me and Jay do, and it takes everything in us to not burst out in laughter at Misha’s glee and excitement. 

But the few snickers that do escape, are totally acceptable. 

Kristen looks lost and confused and like she’s ready to bail.

I wrap my arms around her tight and place my chin on her shoulder.

Immediately, she relaxes in my arms and I can hear her sigh contentedly.

It still blows my mind just how connected we truly are and how much she trusts me.

“Misha’s your biggest fan” I explain away my friend’s behavior.

“Oh ok” Kristen nodded and smiled at Misha. “Thank you. It’s not very often that I meet someone who knows what I do, or who I am. They just see the purple hair.”

“It is amazing” Misha said to her, making her blush. “But it’s not why I’m a fan of yours.”

“My photography or my writing?” she asked him.

“YES!” Misha grinned at her. “Both. You are so fucking amazing” he beamed and Kristen smiled back at him, blushing still.

“Well your pretty damn awesome yourself, Misha” she complimented the man and he blushed so very red. 

And we all gaped at him, because we’ve never seen Misha blush before.

This was the dude that could go into a very public place and ask for a tampon for his wife and talk about his bowel movements with ease.

But to see him blush at my girlfriend's compliment? 

Priceless. 

“So I have to ask” she said, leaning her head against mine.

I rewarded her with a kiss to the cheek that made her giggle and me grin.

“How do you know it’s me? I mean it’s not my name on my works, not my entire name, anyways. Hardly anyone knows that K. M. Nolan is me” she hedged.

“My wife, Vicki, you took her in under your wing when no one else would dare touch her book. And it’s been a best seller ever since” Misha beamed proudly.

“Your wife is Vicki Collins?” Kristen asked.

Misha nodded enthusiastically.

“She is and she’s a fan of yours too. We have all of your books” he bubbled.

“Well I have all of hers” she admitted and huh.

Maybe that’s why Kristen was a sex goddess.

She had done her research via Vicki’s sex-ed books.

They were a fascinating and informative read, I had read them all myself…and that would explain a whole lot.

Like how she was so good at things she admitted to me she had never even tried before.

“Oh my god, Vicki is gonna flip out when she hears you’re a fan of hers too. We have got to have you over for dinner sometime” Misha offered excitedly.

“Ok yeah” Kristen smiled at Misha, nodding. “I’d like that.” 

“Hold up” Gabe, our all-around guy, said, arching an eyebrow at Kristen and ignoring Misha’s second squeal of delight.

It seemed like her words finally sank in with the man.

I had to bite back my laughter again because I knew for a fact that 90% of the cast and crew here, read my girlfriend’s sci-fi/fantasy series she had out.

I could see the moment when Gabe made the connection. 

“You’re K. M. Nolan, like the author of the How Come series and the D&D fantasy series?” he asked in shock.

Kristen blushed profusely, but nodded. “Guilty” she admitted and everyone gaped at her.

Now I chuckled a little.

It couldn't be helped.

Everyone knew who she was now.

“Then I can understand Misha’s excitement” Gabe said, approaching Kristen and taking her hand in his, shaking it enthusiastically. “I’m a huge fan as well. Me and my wife has read all of your books and our kids read your How Come series” he beamed at her.

“I’m actually working on a new series right now, as well as another addition to each of the other series I have out” she said to him shyly.

“I cannot wait” he grinned at her and then remembered his manners. “Gabe” he said, as an afterthought, introducing himself. "I’m well, I don’t really have one job per se. I kinda do it all.”

“We call him the dabbler” I said to Kristen.

“He’s the sound guy, the lighting guy, the camera guy, messenger… you get the picture” Jay explained to her and she smiled at him in thanks. 

“So you do photography too?” Brad asked her, stepping up to shake her hand as well. “Brad the camera guy” he added.

Kristen nodded.

“I do. I have several photography books out and I’ve just been asked to co-write and photograph a new one on the parks and wildlife in the Vancouver area. I’m also on the staff of the Vancouver Island magazine. I write and take pictures for them at least once a month” she explained.

“And then of course you have your graphic designing and publishing side of the industry too” Misha grinned, bouncing on his toes. 

“Wow Jensen” Gabe said to me, clapping me on the shoulder. “Your girl’s more famous than you are” he teased me and I laughed, along with everyone else. 

“More important role in life too” Jared piped up and I punched him for his jab. 

“Oh I don’t know about that” Kristen mused, smiling shyly. “He’s played a very important role in my life” she said fondly to me.

I grinned, hearing the silent “aww” that my coworkers and friends were making in their head. 

“Right back at ya, Kris” I murmured and made my very first, very public statement in front of everyone here, that Kristen was the one for me.

“Love you” I breathed and kissed her for all to see my declaration.     

“Love you more” she whispered back, completely oblivious to everyone’s approving and fond eyes on the pair of us.

I had Jay’s approval.

I had my coworkers/2nd family’s approval.

Now the only test left to stand, was the test of my parents and siblings.

My parents may have been able to overlook their dislike for Danni, in favor of me settling down and getting married to her. But my brother and my sister did not like her one bit. My sister even went as far as telling me that she’d rather see me alone for the rest of my life, than married to Danni. Mack said this on my wedding day, at the reception. 

I couldn't but to think that if her warning would've came before the wedding…I probably wouldn't have gone through with it.

Mack and I had always gotten along best out of the siblings and I trusted her opinion.

I hope she really liked Kristen, because having said that, if Mack didn't like her, I would fight tooth and nail for this woman to remain in my life. 

I loved Kristen and I wanted to be with her forever.

There were no doubts in my mind and I was willing to prove that love to anyone I had to…anyway I had to. 


	16. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Bingo is a challenge to writers. You put random words into a hat and pull them out one at a time and write a short story (one-shot) about the word you drew, making sure to incorporate it into your story. 
> 
> I took it a step further and drew 22 words at random and wrote a one-shot for each word (in the order I drew them). Not only that, but I connected them together to make a complete story, so that all of my one-shots are tied to each other from beginning to end. 
> 
> Here it is.....

“Mom, me and Claire are done with our dinner, may we take Jack outside now?” my nephew Tyler, pleaded with his mother.

Mackenzie, my sister, looked over at my girlfriend and smiled.

“If Kristen says it’s ok” she said.

“Oh please Kristen, please let us take him outside” my niece, Claire, now begged Kristen, having just asked my brother, Josh, if she could go outside as well. 

“We’ll take good care of him and keep a good eye out on him” Tyler added, bouncing on his toes.

“Well…” Kristen mused gazing down at my niece and nephew who could give Puss in Boots a run for his money with them pleading eyes. “If your parents say it’s ok, then it’s ok” she finally said and both kids turned their pleading eyes to my brother and sister, who immediately told them they could go.

Tyler whooped and grabbed Kristen’s hand.

“Come on, Kris” he said, tugging on her hand and making her get up from my side. “You gotta come with us. We’re not allowed outside without an adult” he pleaded with her.

“And I qualify as an adult?” she teased my nephew.

He shrugged.

“You’ll do just fine” he grinned, making us all laugh. He tugged on her once more. “Come on…please.”

Kristen bent down real quick and planted a tender kiss on my lips.

“I’ll be back” she whispered fondly and allowed herself to be dragged through the sliding glass door by an 8 year old and a 5 year old. 

Jack was leading the group, as they made their way down the porch steps and into the fenced in backyard.

I got up from the table and headed to the door, closing it, because they had forgotten to, and watched with fond eyes, as Kristen starting showing Tyler and Claire the tricks Jack knew. 

It wasn't hard to imagine that it was our kids that Kristen was outside playing with, not my niece and nephew.

Kristen just looked like a natural mom out there, chasing them around and allowing them to chase her and tackle her down to the ground for a wrestling match of tickles, giggles and laughs.

I’ve always known that I’ve wanted kids of my own, that I wanted a family with a kind, supportive and loving wife, so it was easy to picture that with Kristen.

What was hard, was finding the words to bring up the subject of kids with her. I knew she loved them, loved being around them and hearing their wild tales. She loved getting down to their level and playing with them and reading to them. She just loved kids of all ages. 

But did that mean that she wanted kids of her own?

I didn't know.

I’d have to ask her.  
I don’t know how long I stood at the backdoor, watching them wrestle around and play tag with Jack, but I knew I wasn't alone in my gazing. Everyone in the household was watching them interact as well.

Kristen looked over and saw me in the window. She grinned and blew me a kiss, giggling when I caught it and tucked it in my pocket. Then Jack pounced on her and she took off after him, two kids hot on their trail.

“I’m gonna marry that woman” I found myself declaring aloud and knew my family was staring at me now. 

_Hey, take or it leave it_ , I thought.

I wanted to get it out there now, for my family to know just how serious I was about Kristen.

I was serious about fighting for Kristen.

I loved her and I knew I wanted to be with her forever.

This wasn't the Danni thing…this was true, unabashed love.

And I wanted the honor and the right, to love that purple-haired woman for the rest of our lives. 

My sister wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me tight.

“You’d be a damn fool if you didn't” she said and it was all she needed to say.

Kristen had Mack’s approval and judging by the agreeable expressions on my family’s faces, especially from my parents, I knew she had their approval as well. 

“Does _she_ know that yet?” Josh teased and I punched him in the shoulder. 

“Dick” I said and my family laughed.

“Josh, be nice to your brother” mom scolded him and I stuck my tongue at him, just like I always did, growing up.

“Mom” Josh whined, not missing a beat. “Jensen stuck his tongue out at me.”

“Jensen, be nice to Josh” mom said, chuckling at our antics. 

“But he started it” I groused, amazed that I could still reach that whiny high octave that a petulant child could reach.

“Did not” Josh responded in a sing-song voice.

“Did too” I argued.

“Did not” Josh said and pushed me a little.

“Did too infinity” I retorted and shoved him harder.

“Boys” dad warned and it had us all laughing once more.

“She’s really good with them” my sister-in-law, Tracey, pointed out.

“I was thinking we’d found a babysitter for them” Mark, my brother-in-law piped up. 

“I quite like that idea” Mack smiled at her husband. “Claire loves airplanes” she teased and everyone laughed again and then milled about the house.

I heard the TV turn on and the water in the sink start up.

I was still watching my girlfriend.

She was absolutely fascinating to watch. 

“You did very well for yourself, JR” my dad’s soft, timber voice found me and he clapped my shoulder, fondly. “That woman right there is exactly who I saw you marrying” he smiled at me. “Care to join me in the den with some Johnny Walker Blue?” he offered me.

I knew what my dad was up to.

He wanted alone time with me, so I could give him the “for dummies” version of Kristen.

He probably even wanted to talk about rings and the possibilities for a wedding.

My parents had no say so in my first wedding.

Everything was what Danni, or more importantly, her mother, had wanted. I didn't even get to have who I wanted in the procession. Danni’s mother had chosen her son as my best man, not my best friend. 

Like I said, it was not the wedding I saw in my head, whenever I would think of such things.

This was my second chance to do what I always wanted…plan a wedding together with my future bride.

You know, once she says yes.

“I’d like that a lot, Dad” I said to the man and with one more fond look at Kristen chasing my niece and nephew with Jack hot on her trail, I followed my dad in his den, feeling much better than the last time he had asked me in here…to ask me if I was serious about marrying Danni. 

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

“You get ‘em down?” I asked Kristen, lowering my book and she shyly entered my room, closing and locking the door behind her.

She nodded.

“I don’t know what your siblings are doing to them, but I didn't even make it through the story, before they were snoring” she mused and dug around her bag for something.

“I put your toiletries in the bathroom, along with mine” I nodded to my en suite bathroom.

She smiled at me and headed towards the en suite bathroom now.

“Josh and Mack accused you of being a witch” I said to her, putting my bookmark in my book and placing it on my side-table. 

Kristen came back into view and cocked her eyebrow at me, frowning a little.

“Why? What did I do?” she asked me hesitantly.

I grinned at her.

“You’re so good with the kids. They think you’ve put a spell on them or something” I mused and it was true. 

They had both told me that my girlfriend was a witch. There just wasn't anybody on the planet that was _that_ good with kids. I had argued with them, seeing Kristen in action, myself. Misha had brought his son West, and Vicki onto set one day that Kristen was also on set visiting me. West got cranky and would not settle down, no matter what Misha or Vicki did. Kristen asked for a chance with him and 2 minutes in her arms, West was content and cooing away to her, talking like I had never heard a baby babble before. Then he literally talked himself to sleep. 

Ok.

So maybe there was a little truth to my brother and sister’s claims.

But if Kristen was a witch, she wasn't one of the skeevy ones the Winchesters hunted.

She was Glenda…the beautiful good witch of the north. 

Kristen snorted and went back into the bathroom.

I could hear her washing her face.

Another perfectly amazing thing about my girlfriend…she wasn't really a makeup wearer.

She might occasionally throw on some eyeshadow or mascara. Maybe some lipstick and lip gloss too. But she wasn't one of those foundation and concealer types. And she didn't need it. Kristen had perfect, flawless skin that didn't need an ounce of makeup on it. Though it was hard for me to convince her of that. She had started out wanting to cover up her barely there scars, the ones she had gotten from her attack. But they weren’t noticeable at all. Not unless you knew what you were looking for and not unless you were super-close to her.

It took some time, but I got her convinced of their beauty and strength and she had let it go, trusting me that I didn't find them a blemish, but rather an enhancement. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault children of all ages love me. It’s always been like that for me. I was a highly paid babysitter in middle and high school. Everyone’s little brother or sister wanted to be babysat by me” I heard her admit and grinned.

“I don’t doubt it” I agreed. “So my dad said something interesting today, while you were outside with the kids” I said, smiling at Kristen’s silhouette, as I heard her turn on the water in the sink, probably brushing her teeth now.

And indeed, she came into view, toothbrush in her mouth, leaning against the doorframe, giving me her complete attention, as she brushed her teeth and listened to me.

“He said that if there was ever a time where we got into an argument, he’d take your side over mine” I grinned at her and her lips twitched, as if to smile and she blushed a little and disappeared back into the bathroom to spit into the sink. “He also said that it would do me some good to remember that you’re always right…even if you’re wrong…you’re always right” I mused.

My dad had really grown attached to Kristen and that meant the world to me.

I was definitely a daddy’s boy.

I followed him around everywhere and had to do whatever he did. My dad was the inspiration behind me wanting to be an actor. He was an awesome dad and I hoped to be just like him, if I ever became a father.

“Knew there was a reason I clicked with him so much…I’ll have to pick him up a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue for setting you straight” she mused, before I heard her swish around mouthwash, before spitting it out and running the water again. 

Kristen knew of Johnny because after she had come in with the kids, dad practically kicked me out of his den and closed him and Kristen inside. I could hear a game playing, probably one of the games dad had TiVo'd, and their laughter.

I wasn't offended that my dad had kidnapped my girlfriend for a couple of hours. I knew it was important for dad to have some alone time with Kristen, to get a good read on her. He always went with gut about people and events in his life, and I had inherited that from him. I also knew how special and important this time was for Kristen, who hadn’t known the love and affection for parents since she was Tyler’s age. That was a long time to go without having that maternal and paternal bond with someone. 

“Brown Noser” I playfully accused and heard her laugh, as she clicked out the light and walked into my bedroom. 

“It’ll do you some good not to be the favorite for once” she smirked and began to seductively crawl from the foot of my bed, towards me, straddling my covered body with hers. “But you’ll always be my favorite” she whispered and knelt over me, bracing herself with her hands on either side of my head, as her purple hair, fell like a curtain, around us. “Jensen?” she called my name softly.

“Yeah?” I said to her, swallowing thickly.  

The mood in the room did a 180 and now the air was thick with arousal and electricity.

I wondered if she could feel my hard-on through the sheets and blankets that I was under. 

“I think we’ve established that we connect here” she leaned down and kissed my temple tenderly. “As well as we connect here” she said and rubbed her ass against my dick, making me hiss in pleasure.

“Yeah” I agreed, not being able to think straight, not when this goddess was on my lap, doing what she does best…being sexy as hell.

Kristen maneuvered herself, so she was still straddling me, but now she was under the covers with me.

Nothing but my boxers and her panties separating us. 

“So can we turn off our abstinence plan and turn on the getting me fucked plan?” she asked me and I groaned at her words.

“Fuck yes we can” I said in response and rolled us, so she was on her back and I was between her legs. “God I’ve missed that connection with you” I whispered, before I crushed my mouth to hers and made quick work of my boxers and her panties. 

There wasn't going to be time for any foreplay this time.

I could feel how badly Kristen wanted me buried in her. Her entire body hummed with excitement and thrummed with anxiousness. And I knew I was in no better shape. Because when we had made our abstinence plan, I was putting off orgasms of all kinds…including self-made ones. I had not climaxed since the last time me and Kristen had sex. 

This was going to be one relatively quick round of sex.

I blindly reached out and after several tries, I finally found my side-table drawer and opened it, due to the fact that I refused to break our passionate embrace of lips and limbs. I reached inside and pulled out the bottle of lube I used to use when I was living here at home.

The snap of the cap, had Kristen pulling back and looking down at my hands. She cocked her eyebrow at the bottle, taking it from me.

I could read her “And you have this why?” look that was in her eyes.

I knew she was curious because I had admitted to her that she was the very first girl I had ever had in my bedroom that wasn't family, even as an adult. Danni never set foot in here. Hell, when we visited, we never stayed with my parents. She’d always demand a hotel room, as opposed to my family’s hospitality. I knew this burned my mother because she took it personally that Danni didn't want to stay at the house. So when mom asked Kristen, not me, if we were staying the weekend here at the house, I knew she was testing Kristen, seeing what she would say.  And Kristen’s “If you’ll have us, I’d like to stay here with y’all” sealed the deal for my mom.

Kristen had her approval, long before anybody else’s.

I blushed a little at her silent question and shrugged.

“Sometimes I like it wet when I jackoff” I explained to her.

She growled deep in her throat and her eyes blazed with lust at my words.

Clearly, my answer had turned her on immensely.

“May I?” she asked in a husky voice, kneeling before me, with an outstretched hand.

“Anything your heart desires” I promise her and hand her over the bottle, without hesitation. 

She rewarded my promise with a heated kiss and I felt her take the bottle from my hand. But I didn't feel her apply it to me, so I wondered what she was up to. Then her tongue snaked into my mouth and I could care less what her hands were doing, when her tongue was moving sinfully along mine. Suddenly, I felt a warm, moistness on my dick and I tore away from her mouth to gaze down at what my girlfriend was doing to me.

She had the bottle tucked between her thighs, clearly warming it up, so she wasn't applying cold lube to my dick.

That thoughtfulness, her not wanting me to experience discomfort, no matter how sexual the action was she was performing, really hit me to the core. 

“I love you” I found myself blurting out to her.

Kristen gazed at me and cupped my face with her unlubed hand and stroked my cheek fondly.

“I love you too, Jensen” she whispered and our mouths came together again, this time, not harsh or impatient.

But rather sensual and tender.

I reached down and took the bottle from between her legs, closing the lid and tossing to the side. I felt her wipe her hand on the sheets, before she cupped the other side of my face with her other hand. I began to lower her gently back onto the bed and situated myself between her now open legs, preparing myself to breach my girlfriend’s stunning body. I felt Kristen grab the covers and bring them up and over us, leaving our upper bodies exposed to the air. Then her hands traveled up and down my back, as she stroked me fondly and tenderly. 

The air had changed between us again and I knew things had changed now.

This wasn't going to be a frenzied fuck, as I originally thought it was going to be.

This wasn't even going to be fucking.

The sex we were about to have, was going to be love making between two people who share a connection that’s deeper than the Earth’s core and stronger than a diamond.

I was going to be making love to Kristen, showing her with my body and my physicality, just how deeply in love I was with her.

This was going to be epic.

I could just feel it.

Locking eyes with Kristen, I began to breach her body with mine.

Her hands flew to my biceps, where she clutched onto me hard, panting harshly, but not breaking eye contact with me. She was allowing me inside her soul, baring it for me to see its glorious and inhuman beauty. She was opening up to me and trusting me, like she had trusted no other before and I knew I was doing the same for her. I wanted her to see my vulnerability, just as I wanted to see hers. 

This moment right here, erased any doubts I had about moving in with Kristen and then asking this woman to marry me.

She _was_ going to be my wife…she just didn't know it yet. 

“Jensen!” Kristen gasped, as I bottomed out, fully seated deep inside her pliant body.

I saw tears stream down from the corner of her eyes and into her hair.

“I know baby” I cooed her, getting teary-eyed myself. “Me too” I said and one tear fell from my eye, hitting her cheek and making her breath hitch.

And I did know. 

I knew exactly what she was trying to say, but finding no words to speak what she was feeling.

Us having sex now, was way more intense and meaningful, than it was the last time we had it. We loved each other now. And having sex with someone you loved was like tasting and seeing heaven. There just weren’t words that could be found to describe just how earth-shattering and mind-blowing, sex with my soulmate was. 

After pausing a moment, to give her some time to adjust, I tightened my arms around Kristen, pressing her close and hard to my body, holding her trembling body, as I pulled back some and glided back in. We both moaned quietly at the delicious drag of flesh and flesh and Kristen wrapped her arms around me just as tight, making me press her harder into the mattress, as I repeated my shallow thrusting.

“Oh god Jensen” she cried softly and buried her face in my neck.

“I gotcha, Sweetheart” I cooed to my girlfriend and buried my face in her neck as well, and adjusted my thrusting to slow, deep, sensual thrusts. “I always will have you” I promised her.

“Love you” she panted, breathing opened mouthed against my sweaty flesh.

“Love you” I repeated the sentiment and picked up my pace a little. 

I kept my thrusts deep and powerful, full of confidence and love, but my pace was a bit faster, now that was I close to the edge. I knew Kristen wasn't fairing any better. She was chanting my name quietly, like a mantra, like it was a lifeline. I knew she was as close as I was. And I knew the orgasm that was threatening to tear from me, was going to be something spectacular, so I crushed my mouth to hers, so we didn't wake up the entire house and picked up my pace once more.

Now my thrusts were well-aimed at her g-spot, no I hadn’t forgotten where it was, and felt her entire body language change. She was clawing at me, trying to pull me into her, to bury my entire being deep inside her soul. And if I could, I would've gone willingly. Her legs had wrapped around my torso and her heels were pressed into my ass, assisting my near-brutal thrusts. 

I felt it the second she climaxed.

She tensed all over and bit my lip hard, sinking her fingernails into my back. Her body went rigid underneath mine and I swallowed up her moan, which I knew would've been my name. And probably god’s name in vain.

I was quick to follow her over the edge, not like I had a choice. Kristen’s body had clenched tightly around mine, milking the orgasm right from me and making me jump off the edge with her.

As my hot, sticky seed began to fill her intimately, I imagined for one second that she wasn't on the IUD I knew she was on, and that she was taking in my cum, for the purpose of procreation.

God I wanted to see her round with my child so badly…I knew I had to have the children talk with her soon.

And just pray to god that she wanted kids as well. 

I don’t know what I would do if she didn't want to have a family with me.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

The love that we had just made, was so extremely personal and intimate and deep and meaningful, it had exhausted us both out.

We could go for hours at a time, and had in the past.

But tonight, all we needed was that one phenomenally life-changing round that we had just had.

Kristen clearly agreed with this because she rolled into my body and buried herself into my chest, breathing me in deeply and humming in satisfaction.

And I couldn't agree more.

Right now, I felt the best I ever had in my entire life.

It was quiet for some time, but I knew Kristen hadn’t fallen asleep just yet.

She was very nearly there, as was I, but she wasn't quite gone. 

“Who knew you could be so kinky, Jen” Kristen whispered, snuggling deeper into my bare chest and placing a kiss to my tattoo. 

I stroked hers on her lower back fondly.

“I’m fairly certain you have it on good authority just how kinky I can be Kris” I breathed back, kissing the top of her head.

She chuckled softly.

“I don’t know” she mused. “Having sex in your **childhood** bedroom? There has to be another level of kinkiness for that. Especially when your parents and your siblings are just down the hall.”

I laughed at that and tangled our legs together, so you didn't know where I stopped and she began.

“Hey, you started it Miss Nolan" I reminded her. 

“Yeah but you finished it, Mr. Ackles” she retorted.

“ _Yes_ I did” I agreed and we both laughed.


	17. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Bingo is a challenge to writers. You put random words into a hat and pull them out one at a time and write a short story (one-shot) about the word you drew, making sure to incorporate it into your story. 
> 
> I took it a step further and drew 22 words at random and wrote a one-shot for each word (in the order I drew them). Not only that, but I connected them together to make a complete story, so that all of my one-shots are tied to each other from beginning to end. 
> 
> Here it is.....

“Is this really necessary, Jen?” Kristen grumbled from the passenger seat of my Aston Martin.

I chuckled fondly at her pouting and squeezed her hand affectionately.

“It is” I said, turning left now that the light had changed.

“This isn't some sorta Winchester test is it? Like Sam had when he was kidnapped and blindfolded by those vamps?” Kristen asked and I grinned at her geekiness towards the show.

Hands-down, she was the biggest Supernatural buff I ever knew.

She could see one picture, hear one line, and know instantly which episode, which season and which scene it was from.

It never ceased to blow my mind. 

“No it’s not” I said, gently smacking her other hand away from the blindfold around her eyes. “But you will thoroughly impress me if you have that ability.”

Kristen grinned at me.

“We pulled out of your condo, turned right, drove for about 2 minutes straight, so roughly a mile. Then we turned left and drove for about 5 minutes, so about 2 more miles. You made a right then it was about 4 miles, straight for about 5 miles and you just turned left again…” she trailed off.

“You never cease to amaze me, Kristen” I couldn't help but to sound in awe of her. 

She really did never cease to amaze me.

She squeezed my hand fondly.

“All that info is only important if I need a way to escape from you and find myself back to your condo. It doesn’t tell me a damn thing about where you’re actually taking me" she reminded me.

I smiled again at her pout.

“You planning on escaping me, Miss Nolan?” I asked her.

She shrugged.

“Depends on where you’re taking me” she merely said and I laughed.

“Fair enough” I agreed and made another series of turns before I was pulling into a driveway and turning off my car. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

“Do I keep this on?” she asked, poking the blindfold.

I chuckled and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

“I would prefer it if you did. You would lose the element of surprise if you removed it now” I said.

Kristen sighed.

“You’re lucky I love you, Mr. Ackles” she said to me, folding her arms over her chest.

I grinned at that.

I knew just how lucky I was.

“I am very lucky indeed, Kristen” I agreed and kissed her once more, before I opened my car door and ran up to the house I had just pulled up to, and inside to talk to the woman who was waiting for us.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

“You ready?” I asked Kristen, setting her down on her feet.

Not wanting anything to ruin the surprise I had in store for my girlfriend, I had carried her from the car to where we were now, through the house.

I didn't want anything to give her a hint as to where we were. 

Kristen nodded.

“Please Jensen. The suspense is killing me. You’ve gone through a lot of trouble to make things perfect and I wanna know why” she pleaded with me and I heard the desperate edge to her voice.

I knew I was playing with fire when I had first blindfolded her.

Kristen wasn't one to really like surprises. But that was due to her bad experiences with them.

I planned to change that and get her used to the meaning that a surprise from me, was only going to be a good thing.

Always. 

“As my lady wishes” I replied and untied her blindfold, to reveal to her where we were.

We were currently standing in a **library**.

Well, in a room that had the potential at being an epic personal **library**.

The walls and shelves were empty, just begging to be filled with books. It was a massive room, one that could be very well considered a small public **library** , but was indeed not. It was a residential **library** , a private one for home owners. There was a winding, wooden staircase that led to an upper floor, where there were more shelves and a den area that had a fireplace. This was the **library** ’s reading room. Just pick out a book and sit down in front of the fireplace to enjoy a good read.

Kristen’s eyes widened, as she spun around, looking at the room with a confused and shocked expression on her face.

The woman that had met me at the door, made her presence known and Kristen gasped, getting a good look at her, realizing who she was and getting the entirety of my surprise now.

“This house?” she asked me, meeting my eyes again. 

I grinned at her, getting what she was trying to ask me, and nodded.

“This house” I agreed.  
“Miss Nolan” the realtor spoke up, sticking out her hand for my girlfriend to shake. “Debbie Reynolds” she introduced herself and Kristen shook her hand, still in shock. “Would you like to see the rest of the house?”

Kristen looked at me and smiled the biggest, toothiest grin I had ever seen on her.

“I think this room alone has made my decision, but yes” she smiled at the realtor now. “I would love to see the rest of the house.”

Kristen grabbed my hand in hers, giggling and nearly bouncing on her toes in excitement and I knew right then and there, the woman would allow me to blindfold her from now on, without complaining. 

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

“So I was thinking…” I mused, wrapping my arms around Kristen from behind her, as she leaned into the doorway of a room that was kiddy-corner from the master bedroom.

I placed my chin on her shoulder and breathed her in deeply.

“Since we’ve already decided which room was going to be your office/workspace/craft/darkroom…we could make this room the _Supernatural_ room. Wall to wall dedicated to nothing but the show” I suggested with a grin.

Ok.

So I was teasing my girlfriend a little, but she knew it was out of good fun. Just as I knew that she had enough SPN memorabilia to actually achieve such a goal. 

Kristen scoffed.

“What do you think the master bedroom is for?” she teased me right back and I cocked my head back and laughed heartedly at her sass.

It was but one of the many reasons why I loved her.

“I have better plans for this room” she said and glanced at me from the corner of her eye.

There was an intense look in it.

That look that warned me that whatever my next words out of my mouth were, was going to make or break Kristen.

I had not seen that look in so long, I had forgotten the gut-clenching nervousness it made me feel.

“What plans were you thinking?” I asked her, turning her, so she was facing me and meeting my eyes.

She said nothing, but took my hand in hers, placing it on her stomach.

I looked at her for a moment and then gasped, getting what she was implying now.

“A nursery?” I found myself asked her, sounding shocked.

She blushed but nodded, clenching my hand tight in hers.

“Not now, not even necessarily 5 years from now…but I want to start a family Jensen. A family with you” she admitted shyly.

“Oh god Kristen” I cried and cupped her face in my hands, kissing her deeply and passionately. 

This was the best news I could’ve heard in this moment.

I had been meaning to talk to her about having kids…you know, sometime in the future.

But my amazingly perfect girlfriend, had brought the subject up first, not only setting my worries to rest but confirming my hopes and dreams for our relationship.

Kristen wanted kids and she wanted them with me.

God, was I the luckiest man alive!

“I want kids too” I breathed against her lips, not being able to remove them from her sweet skin. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about starting a family in our future, for a while now. Sorry I hadn’t breached the subject first” I apologized against her forehead, as I kissed her and pulled her in tight, for a passionate hug. 

“It’s ok Jen” she murmured against my chest because I refused to let her go right now. “The important thing is that we’ve talked about it and now we’re on the same page. I want kids with you and you want them with me. We’re gonna buy this house and that’s gonna become a reality and a possibility for us.”

I pulled back from her and tilted her head up to meet my eyes.

“Really? We’re gonna get this house?” I asked her, not even bothering to hide my excitement. 

I had looked at several houses already in my free time, but none of them were the one.

The minute I pulled up to this one, I knew this was it. It screamed me and Kristen, not to mention it had access to a huge lake and beachfront property, a small forest and a field of daisies that was in between the woods and the beach. Kristen’s favorite flowers were daisies and I knew she would love having a field of them to herself. And I knew Jack would have plenty of space to roam and play, not to mention woods to train and practice his scenting and seeking skills and a lake he could go swimming in. 

“If I know you like I hope I do, Mr. Ackles” Kristen’s soft voice snapped me back into the now.

Her warm hand cupped my cheek and I closed my eyes and leaned into her loving palm.

“I know you’ve been to several houses already and deemed none of them worthy of you or me” she went on and I blinked my eyes open at her, smiling sheepishly.

“You do know me” I whispered into her palm. “Better than anyone else ever has.”

Kristen blushed at that and smiled fondly at me.

“This is the first house you’ve taken me to and I know that’s because this is the only one you’ve found that you loved. You have already weighed the pros and cons of the house and probably calculated how far it is from the set, from my office and from Jare’s house” she continued and I just gaped at her, shaking my head fondly at her.

“Scary good” I corrected my previous statement about how much Kristen knew me.

She knew me scary good. 

I _had_ done all of that already.

I’ve even found out the school district, bus routes and what’s in walking distance. I was fully prepared with all kinds of information about the house and the neighborhood it was in. I wanted Kristen to be fully aware of what she was getting into. And have that info for her, if she was hesitant or unsure about the place.

But it seemed like she was onboard.

“So…seriously?” I found myself asking her again.

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

“It’s perfect Jensen. And you clearly love the place…”

“But do you love the place?” I interrupted her.

I didn't want Kristen to agree to the house, just on the fact that I loved it.

I wanted it to be a joint decision between us.

Our first serious decision together as a couple.

Ok, second, if you count us agreeing on having kids in the future.

And I did. 

“Baby” she cooed to me, playing with the hair at the base of my neck. “This place had me at **library** ” she grinned at me and I laughed heartedly at that.

I knew the **library** was the deal maker.

That was why I showed it to her first. 


	18. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Bingo is a challenge to writers. You put random words into a hat and pull them out one at a time and write a short story (one-shot) about the word you drew, making sure to incorporate it into your story. 
> 
> I took it a step further and drew 22 words at random and wrote a one-shot for each word (in the order I drew them). Not only that, but I connected them together to make a complete story, so that all of my one-shots are tied to each other from beginning to end. 
> 
> Here it is.....

“We got something in the mail today” I said to Kristen, swinging our hands that were entwined together as we walked on the beach and watched Jack chase the seagulls. 

“Did we now?” Kristen looked over at me. 

“ _We_ did” I emphasized, pulling out the envelope from my pocket and handing it to her, tapping the names that it was addressed to. 

_Kristen Nolan & Jensen Ackles._

“Our first piece of joint mail” she cooed and leaned over to kiss me. “It’s opened already” she noted, cocking her eyebrow up at me.

I snorted.

“My name’s on it too” I reminded her. “Hey, I was curious and you were at work…sue me.”

The truth was that I had to open it before she got to see what was inside.

I had to know if was done right, before she looked at it.

“Impatient” she laughed and kissed me again. “What is it?” she asked me and I could tell she already knew what it was.

Just not to what context.  

“An **invitation** ” I merely shrug and tried to look as disinterested as I could.

“I can see that Jensen” she sighed at me. “An **invitation** to what?” she asked me.

“Guess you’ll have to see for yourself” I replied, knowing how hard it was not to give something away because Kristen’s got her All-Seeing  power on me and was clearly trying to gain a hint from my expressive eyes…only their void of emotion right now.

All a front so she’d be surprised.

Kristen sighed because she wasn't getting anything from me, before pulling her hand from mine, so she could open it.

She stopped walking and flipped the envelope over, taking a deep breath, before pulling the actual card out. 

“That’s my picture” she said, shocked to see one of her own photographs on the card in her hands.

It was a fall picture, one of the many she had taken.

I had such a hard time trying to find the perfect picture to use for my surprise for her. She had so many amazing shots. Fall time was her favorite season. She loved the brilliant colors that nature changed into, around us. And honestly, I hadn’t really thought about it before. The way she described it to me, was like poetry in motion. It was one of the things I loved about her. The way she saw life around her, it was so unique and so humbling…you couldn't helped but to be amazed. 

Kristen had said that fall time was similar to someone in their underwear. They were exposed and embarrassed and unsure how they will be accepted being so bare. Then the winter time comes and nature is absolutely naked, nothing hiding or being kept a secret from us. Nature’s completely exposed and vulnerable. Spring time was when nature was covered up at its fullest. It started to put the layers back on, covering up and being exposed no more. Summer time was when nature peeled back the first layer of covering, similarly to taking off your jacket, shoes and maybe trading your jeans in for a pair of shorts. You were more exposed now, than you were in Spring, but less exposed than the Fall. 

Kristen really had a truly brilliant mind. 

I watched her reaction, as she thumbed over our names that were engraved on a banner that ran across the bottom of the card.

It also had a date on it.

A date that was 4 months away.

I saw Kristen’s eyebrows pull together as she was trying to figure out what the card in her hands could mean.

There was a slight tremble to her hands, as they flipped over the card and revealed exactly what it was an **invitation** to. 

A wedding.

 _Our_ wedding.

“Jen” she gasped, meeting my eyes, with tear-filled ones of her own. 

I took her hand in mine and immediately sank to my knee in front of her.

She gasped at the implication and tears started to stream down her face.

“This is the most important **invitation** that we’ll ever have in our life, Kristen. I married once for the wrong reasons and it was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I’m on bended knee before you, because I have no doubts or worries that this marriage, _our_ marriage, will be nothing like my first one. I love you and I know with my very being that there will be no other for me. My heart and soul is mated and matched with yours. Always and Forever.”

I reached into my other pocket and pulled out the ring I had spent weeks debating over, trying to find the perfect one for my perfect woman.

I opened up the case and gazed up at Kristen’s gorgeous face.

“I promise you my heart, my soul, my body and my mind…they’re completely yours, Kristen. I will never stray from you and I will always talk to you about everything. I love you more than I ever thought possible and I love the man you have helped me grow into. Please say that you’ll be mine forever, Kristen and become my wife” I begged her.

She was silent for a minute, staring at me like I was the best thing in the world.

And then I had an armful of gorgeous woman and I was tumbling backwards into the sand, from the force she had just used, tackling me. 

“Yes Jensen Ackles” she shouted and pressed me deep into the sand, as she stole my breath away, via her amazing mouth on mine. “I will marry you” she beamed down at me, straddling me in the sand, before bending down and kissing me deeply again. 

I could not stop the tears that ran down my face and I didn't really want to.

They were tears of extreme happiness and love.

Kristen was smothering me in sweet, loving, tender kisses of joy and it was the best moment of my life.

 _This_ was what it was supposed to feel like when you asked someone to marry you.

Not sad and depressed and like you’re settling for less.

I felt incredible, like I was invincible and nothing could be better than this moment right here.

When Kristen paused to wipe my tears and her tears from our faces, I held out the ring so she could see what was inscribed into the band:

_Always_

New tears streamed down her face again, as she gazed at the word.

It was but one of the words we used, when declaring our love to the other. One would say “always” and the other would say “forever”, always at the same time. It never failed. And we never would say the same word. One would say one and the other would say the other.

It was something that got us teased by Jay or Misha, or whoever we were with.

They’d go on about us being too sweet and needing to see a dentist now. 

Secretly, I loved that me and Kristen had those special little moments.

It really attested just how far we both had come from the hurt and the pain we had, before we met each other. 

I took her hand in mine once more and slipped on the brilliant ring I had picked out for her. She watched me do so, slipping it over her knuckles ever so slowly and gingerly.

This was an epic moment right now and I wanted to take time to enjoy every second of it. Once it was on, she held her hand up above us, so it blocked out the sunlight and wiggled her fingers, making the ring sparkle in the sun.

“It’s stunning, Jen. Thank you” she said in a reverent tone, full of love and devotion to me. 

“Anything for you, Kristen” vowed to her and she kissed me deeply once more.

I rolled us, so now I was between her legs and she was underneath me.

“I love you” I breathed against her mouth.

“I love you more, Mr. Ackles” she retorted and I rolled my eyes at her. 

“Agree to disagree” we said at the same time and started laughing joyously.     

This was another ongoing thing between us. Whoever started it, the other would finish it by saying “agree to disagree” or more often than not, we would say it at the same time. It never got old and it always made us laugh…along with whoever else was around us at the time.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over us and we both got a wet nose to the forehead.

“Jack!” we both hollered at the dog and he woofed and wagged his butt for us to follow him. 

We both laughed fondly at the dog and I kissed my fiancé once more, before I helped her up to her feet. We brushed the sand off of each other, giggling and grinning at each other, the entire time. I could not wipe the smile from off my face and it seemed like Kristen couldn't either. I took her hand in mine, marveling at the metal that pressed into my fingers now from her ring and brought her hand to my face, kissing it and her ring, fondly.

She blushed and giggled, hip-checking me playfully before looking down at the **invitation** still in her hand. 

“We don’t have to use that style, if you don’t want to” I gestured to it. “It was more or less a prop for the occasion.”

Kristen grinned at me.

“You clearly went through a lot of trouble to make this and it turned out so beautiful” she beamed. “I love it just the way it is Jen. It’s perfect…as are you” she whispered and grabbed my t-shirt, pulling me in for a heated kiss full of appreciation and awe. 

When we broke apart, she leaned heavily into my body, wrapping both of her arms around my torso, as we began to walk again.

“You really did all this yourself?” she asked me, smiling down at the **invitation**. 

“I did” I admitted, nodding. 

“It really is perfect Jensen” she beamed at me. “I think it’s so cool that you used one of my photos as the background.”

“Why make a generic one when I have access to masterpieces at home?” I questioned her, making her blush and giggle at my compliment. 

“Well, it’s hands-down the best **invitation** I have ever gotten, Jen, thank you” she said and squeezed me tightly.

I kissed her head.

“You’re most welcome” I said sighing in contentment. “So the date’s ok? Because that can be changed too…you know, if it’s too soon” I hesitantly added.

It was a big fear of mine, that I was pushing my luck and asking for too much, too soon.

Kristen chuckled and shook her head.

“It’s not soon enough, Jen” she mused and kissed my chest. “The date’s perfect Jensen. 4 months is the right amount of time to get everything we’ll need, together and in order. And that should be plenty of time for people to arrange their schedules around, so they can make it” she reasoned.

“And the location? Is that fine too?” I asked her.

She looked down at the **invitation**.

“I’ve never heard of Brock House before” she said honestly and then met my eyes. “But clearly you know it and if you want that to be our locale, then that’s perfectly fine. I’m relatively still new here, Jensen, so I don’t know everything Vancouver has to offer. I trust your decision in this, so relax” she smiled softly at me and rubbed my arm affectionately. “That’s one less decision to be made. You did well, Jen.”

And I let out the breath I was holding and pressed her tighter to my body.

Kristen having faith and trust in me like that, to make those kind of monumental decisions, was a breath of fresh air. It really made me thank my lucky stars that I had gone to that bar the night I met this amazing woman. I wasn't going to because Jay cancelled on me, but I went anyways and here I am…with this phenomenal woman who trusted me to make decisions as much as I trusted her to make them as well.

But my favorite decisions that were made, were the ones we made together.

It just made them all that more important and special when we agreed on things together. 

And so far, we had yet to disagree on something other than who loved who more.

Seemingly to pick up where my thoughts had gone, Kristen spoke again.

“But from this point on…” she began and I glanced down at her smiling, because I knew what she was going to say before she even said it.

“Joint effort” I promised her and she smiled at me, kissing me in agreement. “We both will make the decisions and choices about our wedding from this point forwards. It’s what I’ve always wanted” I admitted.

“Me too, Jen” Kristen sighed contentedly as well. “Me too.”


	19. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Bingo is a challenge to writers. You put random words into a hat and pull them out one at a time and write a short story (one-shot) about the word you drew, making sure to incorporate it into your story. 
> 
> I took it a step further and drew 22 words at random and wrote a one-shot for each word (in the order I drew them). Not only that, but I connected them together to make a complete story, so that all of my one-shots are tied to each other from beginning to end. 
> 
> Here it is.....

“Now you look like a groom awaiting his bride” I heard Mack’s voice from behind me. 

I stopped the inane pacing I was doing out on the terrace, waiting for the procession to start, so I could make my way to the alter.

We had decided to get married on the west lawn of the Brock House, as opposed to the south lawn. The south lawn was facing the harbor and had a beach on it. Because the main reason we were getting married in the fall was because of the colors, we opted to set up our ceremony on the west lawn, which was facing a huge lake and there were trees galore, all them a different shade of yellow, brown, orange and red. 

It was a breathtaking sight to see and the very reason why autumn was Kristen’s favorite season. 

“What do you mean?” I asked my sister, wondering how different I looked now, compared to my first marriage.

“You’re pacing JR” my sister said, as if it explained everything.

I frowned at her.

“Well yeah, I’m anxious and nervous and excited to get down there and see Kristen in her white dress and kiss her in front of everyone” I said honestly.

Mack beamed at me.

“And that’s the reason why you’re actually playing the part of groom this time. You’re happy and excited. You want to run to her and declare your love for her. Before” she frowned and rubbed her neck. 

Hey, it was an Ackles family habit.

“Before, you looked like you were either on death row or heading to the firing squad. I’m not complainin JR. Happy is an amazing look on you. I’ve just never seen you so freakin happy before. I like it a lot. Kristen is really good for you” she smiled at me and hugged me tightly to her. 

She went to touch my hair, to scruff it up like she always did, but I gently grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“You better not mess up my hair. It was the first thing Kristen did before my mom and you kidnapped her for the day. She got it perfect and I will not hesitate to throw you under the bus if you mess it up” I warned her.

Mack trilled with laughter.

“She had got you wrapped around her finger, brother.”

“And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else” I admitted and Mack shared a weepy-eyed fond look with me. 

Then she scoffed and pointed at her red-rimmed eyes.

“Another reason I know this marriage is meant to be” she chuckled and took out a tissue, wiping delicately at her eyes, so as not to ruin her makeup. “I’m crying. I have been crying ever since Kristen called me sister in the dressing room and asked me to do her hair for her. God I love that woman” she bawled.

I chuckled and pulled my sister in tightly for a hug.

“Stand in line, sis” I teased her and we both laughed.

“Jensen” Dennis called my name and I looked over to see the officiate smiling at me. “We’re ready to begin” he informed me. 

We had decided to go with a non-denominational officiate to marry us, rather than a priest, pastor or government official.

Misha had even offered to take classes so he could be certified officiate. His offer was tempting, but I knew I wouldn't be able to hold a straight face if Misha was the one marrying us. Hell, I couldn't hold a straight face when we were doing serious, dramatic scenes together. How the hell was I going to be able to not laugh?

I wasn't, so I kindly declined on his offer. Misha wasn’t upset or anything, he understood and knew that if me and Jay started to laugh, then he would too. But he said that he might look into being an officiate anyways, just to have that experience under his belt.

The weirdo. 

 “Good luck JR…she looks amazing by the way” my sister added, gently pushing me towards Dennis. 

“When does she not?” I teased my sister and she laughed.

“Touché” she smirked and headed off to take her place in the procession line. 

I followed Dennis out to the alter, which had been set up underneath this brilliant weeping willow tree. It looked like it was on fire with the reds and oranges it was alight with.

It was the perfect place to **promise** myself to Kristen, the only woman I had ever truly loved and the only woman I ever would love. 

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

The wedding procession started to make their way down the aisle, first starting with the groomsman and the bridesmaids. We had decided on the color scheme of red, orange, brown and cream. It didn't clash with the fall colors around us, but rather enhanced the natural beauty outdoors. The men were wearing black suits with orange ties. The women were wearing carefully selected orange dresses that Kristen had spent a long time picking out. It was really easy to go wrong with the color orange and Kristen didn't want the women to wear a hideous dress. 

My brother Josh was paired with his wife, Tracey. My sister Mack was paired with her husband Mark. Jared’s sister Megan was paired with her husband Mike. And Jared’s brother Jeff was paired with his wife Karen. Then you had Misha and his wife Vicki. 

They all looked very nice together and I chuckled at Kristen’s tenacity and ingenuity to come up with such complimentary outfits to the décor and to the nature around us.

Next up, was the best man and the maid of honor.

I grinned at my best friend, walking Kristen’s best friend, down the aisle.

Kristen had donned them up in reds, marking them as significant. Jay was wearing a black suit with a cream-colored undershirt and a brilliant red tie. LeeAnn complimented him, by wearing a red and cream dress with black trim.

They looked so lovey-dovey and it made me so happy for them. 

I remembered the rough start to their relationship.

Jay liked LeeAnn from the moment he met her and LeeAnn had always had a crush on Jay, ever since Gilmore Girls, but even more so since Supernatural. There was that shy awkward phase to their relationship, the one that one would blush anytime the other spoke and vice versa. Me and Kristen knew we had to do to something or they would beat around the bush forever and pass up in something that could be amazing.

So we devised a plan with the help of Stealthy Misha, to get them together.

Because LeeAnn was new to town, having just moved to Vancouver because her schooling was finally completed, me and Kristen decided that a day downtown would be perfect for our plan. Jared was practically a native and would be able to fill in any facts or questions LeeAnn might have about downtown. Misha had thought it was best to set up a “date” setting, without it really being a date. He said that him and Vicki should tag along as well, so there wasn't so much pressure and more people would ease the tension. Kristen wanted Misha to tag along because he was a good distractor. He’d be able to diffuse any situation and I had to agree. 

So we set up a day in China Town. We walked around and saw the gardens, ate at several authentic Chinese vendors and attended a couple of plays and concerts. This was all to loosen them up and get them comfortable with each other. Then at night, when we hit the Chinese Night Market, Vicki and Misha and me and Kristen split the scene and left Jay and LeeAnn to their own devices. We had hovered out of sight for a long moment, just to make sure that they would be ok together, alone. But when we saw Jay reach over and take LeeAnn’s hand, and LeeAnn grin up at Jay at the gesture…we knew everything was going to be just fine after that.

They finally got over their awkwardness. 

And they were still going strong.

I wondered when Jay was gonna pop the question because I knew the look in his eyes, every time he looked at LeeAnn.

It was the same look I gave Kristen.

The “be forever mine, I’ll do you no wrong” look. 

I chuckled fondly, as I watched my niece and nephew come down the aisle last. Tyler was ring bearer and Claire was flower girl. They walked side by side down the aisle and looked so adorable in their cream and brown little suit and dress. Claire was leaving a trail of daisy and rose petals, behind them, so Kristen could walk on them, as per tradition. Once they had completed their walk, they separated and Claire went to Mack’s side, while Tyler went to Jeff’s. 

Canon D by Pachelbel began playing and my attention snapped to the terrace. This was the song we chose to have Kristen walk down the aisle to, as opposed of the regular Bridal Chorus from Wagner's Lohengrin. Canon D was our favorite classical song.

Unknowing to Kristen, but I had an actual mini orchestra playing it live, versus just a recording. I thought it would sound much better and I was right. The light breeze that blew on today’s perfect 75 degree day, made the music swirl around us and sound so damn wonderful. 

Everybody got up from their chairs and turned their attention to the terrace now, where Kristen could be seen, emerging with dad on her arm. 

My dad, the usually quiet and reserved man that he is, burst into tears of joy when Kristen had asked him to walk her down the aisle. She had no parents of her own to take the honor and what little family she had left and still remained in contact with, were here at the wedding. An aunt and uncle, a handful of cousins and some friends she had made throughout college.

And of course there was LeeAnn, her best friend. 

Compare that to the groom’s side of the sitting area, there was a stark difference. Every single family member of the Ackles clan, that was alive and able, was here in attendance. We had always been a close family unit. Everyone was informed of everyone else’s achievements and failures to some degree. But they had all fallen in love with Kristen, from the moment they met her, immediately taken her in and accepting her as family. 

As did the cast and crew of Supernatural, who were all here in attendance too.

They were sitting on the bride’s side of the seating area, filling in the spaces where Kristen’s family should’ve been. She accepted my coworkers as family members, just as much as they did her. It was truly a wonderful sight to see. And it took Kristen a while to adjust to all the love and affection she was receiving. She wasn't used to people, besides LeeAnn and her select few other friends and family, caring about her and doting on her. But without asking, the cast seemed to get that she wasn't standoffish because she didn't like them, but rather wasn't used to the attention they were giving her. And that only made them love her more.

Just as Kristen was really in view now, reaching the seating area, so all could see her, the clouds opened up and filled the area with rays of warm sunlight.

And I swear to god, I was having one of those cartoon moments when the heavens opened up, spilling a ray of light over an object and angel choirs started to sing Hallelujah. 

The sun trickled over Kristen’s immaculate white wedding dress, bouncing off the crystals that were attached and making the reflection shimmer over everyone.

Her hair was not the purple it had always been since I met her. Kristen decided to have her original hair color for our wedding day. Honestly, it could’ve been green, and I wouldn't have cared. Her dyed her was a part of her, as much as her kind heart was. But she wanted it to be her original chestnut brown color that she was born with. She said it was for her parents, as much as it was for herself. She really wanted to look the part of the stunning, blushing bride. And I was going to support her no matter what her decision was. 

Honestly though, I really did prefer her with chestnut hair. It brought out the stunning moss-green of her eyes and made the inner blue ring, pop. Not to mention it enhanced her complexion and her creamy skin tone, perfectly. But if she wanted to go back to purple, or blue or whatever color she desired, then I was not going to stop her.

I was marrying her, not her hair. 

The sunlight hit her hair and made the red in it, stand out and shine brightly.

She looked absolutely breath-taking right now. She was stunning and incredible and phenomenal and just fucking amazing. She was glowing, like an angel sent down from heaven to bless our presence with her beauty.

She was perfect.

And she was mine.

I felt hot tears stream down my face at her glorious beauty. And I refused to wipe them away because they were tears I was honored to cry. These were tears of unabashed love and fondness towards this woman who was going to be my wife within minutes. 

When she reached my side, not having been able to keep her eyes off of me and my tux, as much as I couldn’t remove mine from her beauty, she tore her gaze off of me and looked at my father, who was crying even harder than I was, if that was possible.

Kristen smiled softly at the man and reached up, wiping away his tears with obvious love and adoration in her eyes. Dad took her hands in his and smiled a watery smile at her.

“Thank you dad” she whispered and I heard my mom’s sob at Kristen’s fond words towards my dad.   
“You’re most welcome baby girl” my dad sniffed and bent down to kiss both of her wet cheeks. “Now get up there and make an honest man outta JR” he grinned at her and everyone smiled softly at my dad.

“You’re damn right I will” she beamed back at him and everyone laughed at her words. 

Dad turned their bodies and took my hand in his palm up, placing Kristen’s hand in in mine, physically giving us his blessing for our union.

This wasn't something he had done the first time around, so it meant that much more to me, that he was doing it now.

He clapped my shoulder as I interlocked mine and Kristen’s fingers together and he took his place at my mom’s side, wrapping his arms around her because she was sobbing uncontrollably in her handkerchief. 

This was exactly how I saw my dream wedding going, when I imagined it.

Only, there was no amount of imagination that could ever justify how happy I was in this moment or how stunning Kristen was. 

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

“It’s time for the rings” Dennis announced and Tyler was right there with the pillow that held our rings on it.

Claire stepped forwards as well and handed Kristen the ring she had picked out to place upon my finger, as Tyler handed me the matching wedding band to her engagement ring, that I had picked out.

Now was the time for our vows.

I had asked Kristen if we could make up our own vows to each other, instead of the traditional mumbo-jumbo, like I had with my first marriage. I wanted this ceremony to be as special as it could be, everything original and new and meaningful. Kristen was overjoyed to hear that I wanted us to make our own vows and had proceeded to show me just how happy she was with me. 

“Kristen” Dennis said to my fiancé “If you will recite your vows to Jensen, as you place his ring on his finger” the officiate instructed her.

She nodded and took a deep breath, taking my hand in hers and placing my wedding band around the tip of my finger. The way she held it, made me really look down at it.

There, engraved for me to see, was one word:

_Forever_

Kristen had taken the sentiment I had used for her engagement ring and had applied it to my wedding band.

There just weren’t words as to how much in love with this woman I was.

Damn her!

She was turning me into a sappy teenage girl. But I could give a shit. Love-struck for my soon-to-be wife, was a big honor I was proud for all to see.

She took another deep breath and met my eyes.

I had to suck in air to make up for the oxygen I suddenly lacked, seeing just how much love and devotion were in her soul-piercing eyes. 

“Jensen” she said in an emotionally thick voice, as tears streamed down her face. “I promise to give you the best of myself and to ask of you no more than you can give. I promise to respect you as your own person and to realize that your interests, desires and needs are no less important than my own. I promise to share with you my time and my attention and to bring joy, strength and imagination to our relationship. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you see through the window of my world into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face changes in order to keep our relationship alive and exciting. I promise to love you in good times and bad, with all I have to give and all I feel inside in the only way I know how. Completely and forever.”

And then she slipped the cool metal down along my finger, to its new home, where I would never take it off, unless I had to.

Wow.

How was I supposed to top her vow?

I couldn't.

That was the most heartfelt, endearing, love-filled promise anyone has ever made to anyone else in history.

I found myself crying heavily now and leaning forwards to crush my lips to hers.

But I couldn't do that now.

Not yet.

So I steeled myself and smiled at her words. 

“God Kris” I breathed and she gave me an emotional smile in return.

“Jensen” Dennis said to me now. “It’s your turn to place Kristen’s ring on her finger and recite your vows to her.”

Nodding and still crying, I took up Kristen’s left hand in mine and had the band hovering over her fingertip, just as she had done to me.

“Kristen” I said her name and my voice grew thick with emotions and my breath hitched in my throat. 

Staring at this incredible woman who had just bared her soul for me, in front of god and everyone here, I threw out the vows I spent hours coming up with.

Nothing rehearsed or practiced, could say what I was feeling in this moment.

No scripted words could possibly make the promises I wanted to make to this woman, right now.

So I just opened my mouth and allowed my heart and soul to control it. 

“Kristen, because of you I have learned to laugh, to smile, and to live again. I dare to dream, hope and imagine. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion and my tenderest care. Through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I am forever grateful. You are everything I need and yet way more than I deserve. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be here for you, forever and always. From this day forward, you will never walk alone again. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I also give you my life to keep.” 

And I slid her wedding band down her slender finger, before reaching for her other hand and removing her engagement ring, to slide it into its home, just above her wedding band on her left hand now. 

“Jen” she breathed and I met her red-rimmed eyes, to see the most ardent look I have ever seen in them. 

I knew right then that I had made the right decision allowing my heart and soul control over my mouth and to make the promises that I was sure my mind would've never imagined. 

“If there are no objections to be made” Dennis spoke up, and mine and Kristen’s eyes snapped to his as he paused for anyone to say their peace. 

I looked over at our loved ones and there was not a dry eye to be found.

Everyone was crying to some degree.

Some were sobbing, some were merely sporting red eyes…but all were not going to object to our union. 

Having sensed this, Dennis went on.

“Then by the power invested in me, I now declare you husband and wife. Jensen, you may kiss your bride” he announced.

And I didn't hesitate.

I released Kristen’s hands in mine and cupped her face gently, crushing my lips to hers and kissing her with so much force, I bent her backwards, just like one of those sappy chick-flick moments. But it was the best moment in my life. As this was the best kiss of my life. I knew kissing my wife, would not get be any better than this right here. The world stopped, caught on fire and melted away. It was only me and the stunning woman in my arms. Kristen’s hands flew up to my face and her fingers buried themselves in my hair, as she allowed me total control over this soul-searing kiss. 

Everyone burst out into applause and cheers, whistles and cat-calls at our affection and declaration.

And only when we needed oxygen, did I break from the kiss, righting Kristen back onto her high-heeled feet.

I gave her a look and she blushed.

She wasn't one to wear high-heels.

Kristen was more of a boot, flip-flop, tennis shoes wearer.

I don’t think I ever even seen her in heels before. 

It was rather hot. 

She shrugged and giggled a little.

“Your sister can be very persuasive” she murmured and I laughed at that, nodding in agreement. 

Dennis’ hands came down on our shoulders and he gently turned our bodies so we were facing the crowd now.

“May I present Mr. and Mrs. Ackles” he announced and everyone went wild with applause once more. 

“Those vows of yours” Kristen began, as we started to make our way down to where my parents were waiting for us. “They were on the spot, improve?” she asked me in a knowing voice.

I nodded.

“Inspired by your amazing vows to me and your breath-taking beauty” I admitted to her, grinning at just how red she had gotten.

She rolled her eyes at me.

“I don’t need help blushing, Mr. Ackles” she smiled at me.

“But you’re so adorable when you blush, Mrs. Ackles” I responded, for the first time ever, addressing her as my wife.

She blushed damn near purple and giggled uncontrollably.

“I rather like the sound of that” she grinned at me.

I grinned back and bent down to kiss her deeply.

“Me too Kris” I breathed in her ear, as my parents enveloped us with their arms and their sobs of happiness. “More than you know.”

And the look my wife gave me in return, held more meaning in it, than her ardent words had.

If such a thing was possible.


	20. Elephant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Bingo is a challenge to writers. You put random words into a hat and pull them out one at a time and write a short story (one-shot) about the word you drew, making sure to incorporate it into your story. 
> 
> I took it a step further and drew 22 words at random and wrote a one-shot for each word (in the order I drew them). Not only that, but I connected them together to make a complete story, so that all of my one-shots are tied to each other from beginning to end. 
> 
> Here it is.....

“Are you supposed to be stretching like that, Mrs. Ackles?” I asked my wife, approaching her and taking the paint brush from her hand, to finish the strokes that she clearly could not reach, but was trying anyways.

The stubborn woman. 

But I loved her though…more than life itself.

“I’m pregnant Mr. Ackles, not disabled” she snapped at me and took back the paint brush from me before I could even help her, and gingerly climbed up the stepstool she had, to finish the strokes herself.

I got it.

I was babying her and mother-henning her and probably driving her up the wall with my “helpful” behavior.

But I couldn't help it.

Not only was she my wife and I’d do anything for her, she was also pregnant, carrying life inside her, life I helped create.

It just wasn't in me to stand by and let her do something I was more than capable of doing. 

I heard her sniff and looked up to see her clutching the paintbrush in her hands tightly, as tears streamed down her face.

I knew what was wrong, even before she met my eyes with chagrinned ones of her own.

“I’m sorry. You didn't deserve that, Jen. You were only trying to help” she cried and it broke my heart every time my stunning wife shed a tear.

Tears did not belong on such a beautiful woman. 

“Oh baby” I cooed and reached out towards her, helping her off of the stepstool and into my arms. “I’m not mad” I tried to soothe her, rubbing her back fondly. “I get that I’m being overbearing, Kris. And I’m not trying to be. I just wanna do right by you. If it’s a choice between me and you doing something, I want to be the one doing it. Not because I don’t think you can do it, or that I don’t think you can do it right. I want to do it because I want to do things for you. I want to be the one with the burden of things, not you. Especially now, when your pregnant, performing a miracle by carrying life inside of you. That only makes me wanna dote on you more and do more things for you” I admitted and sighed, kissing my wife’s head. “But I know you need to do things for yourself too, that you have to not feel worthless and helpless.”

She shook her head against my chest.

“Don’t apologize, Jen. I knew better than to be stretching over my head the way I was. I just wanted to get the primer done, so we could apply the final coat on it together. I didn't mean to snap at you” she whispered.

“I know Kris” I reassured my wife, cupping her tear-stained face and brushing away the tears from her eyes. “I love you Sweetheart.”  
“Love you too babe” she breathed and closed the distance between us, kissing me softly. “I’m just so damn emotionally lately” she sighed.

I smiled at her and kissed her back.

“And we’re working through it together, hun. Just as we promised each other we’d do” I reassured her and kissed her once more before she turned in my arms and we gazed at the nursery walls, which were stark white with primer now. “What color did you decide on?”

She nodded to the floor, where the paint cans were.

“I wanted something bright and airy in here, so I went with a creamy, ivory, beige color as the main color. Then we’re going to paint the trim with the appropriate green on this side and pink on that side” she pointed to the left and then the right of the room. “That is if you look that idea as well” she added, looking over at me with a hopeful expression.

I grinned at her and kissed her deeply.

“I think it sounds perfect, Kris" I praised my pregnant wife.

And it did.

As with the rest of the house’s décor, Kristen had come up with the perfect color scheme and story that she wanted each room to tell.

After the final room was painted and organized together, it finally felt like a home to me.

A loving, safe, comfortable, and relaxing home that I shared with my wife. 

I wrapped my arms around her, pressing her back to my chest, so I could reach around to her very pregnant belly.

“So how are they doing today?” I asked her, rubbing her belly lovingly.

I was trying to locate one of the babies.

Yup.

Kristen was pregnant with twins.

Nobody bothered to tell me that twins ran in the family, so it was quite the surprise to find two little blips on our very first ultrasound.

But it was a pleasant surprise.

It wasn't like when we had sat down and talked about starting a family together, that we set limits for ourselves. I wanted as many kids as my amazing wife would allow me and Kristen wasn't one of _those_ types of women. The ones who tell the man just how many kids they were gonna have and how far apart they were gonna have them. Her “We’ll know when the time is right to try for more and we’ll know when we’re completely happy with our family size and stop” was one of the best things my wife has ever said to me. 

“Your son and your daughter gave me grief today, while I was out running errands. But they were decent while I was at the office and just fine, now that we’re here at home” she sighed, leaning into me and allowing me to take the weight and burden of her day, from off her body. 

“And how was your day, wife of mine?” I murmured into her neck, breathing in her scent deeply.

Kristen always smelled like daisies, roses and vanilla, thanks to the perfume oil she always wore. 

It was my favorite smell in the entire world. 

Kristen snorted and placed her hand on top of mine, guiding my hand towards the feet of one of the babies inside of her. She knew what I was up to, that I wanted to feel our children inside her loving body.

“This woman at the hardware store today, was complaining about her back pain to her husband. ‘Oh my god, if I feel this fat and my back hurts this much at just 3 months, what am I going to feel like at 7’ she had said. Her husband looks right at me and my belly and rolls his eyes at his wife. ‘You could always ask her’ the man said to his wife and I laughed my ass off at that” Kristen shared with me and I laughed as well.

“Did she even look pregnant?” I chuckled, adding my other hand to her belly and allowing her to guide it to the other set of feet that was pressing against her flesh, now.

Kristen shook her head.

“She didn't even look like she had one too many pieces of pie” she scoffed. “At least she had the decency to blush and stop complaining. What I wouldn't give for my 3-month back pain, over this one” she groaned, stretching and making the babies inside her, move as well. 

I moved my hands from her stomach and immediately started to rub her back.

She moaned loudly and the sound went straight to my dick.

It had been awhile since we had sex.

The schedule they had me on because of the season finale coming up, it was torturous at best. When I got home, sex was far from my mind. The only thing on my mind was to take care of my wife, make sure her needs were met, see if she needed anything, and to dote on her with whatever amount of energy I had left in me. 

More often than not, it was she who was taking care of me. She’d help me undress at the door, sit me down and feed me, take me up to the bathroom to run me a hot bath to soak in, while she massaged my achy muscles and joints. Then she’d set out clothes for me and would have a beer or coffee waiting for me when I got out, and we’d either cuddle on the couch and watch TV or a movie, or we’d snuggle under the blankets of our California-King bed and talk about how our days went and what was new with each other. 

It was my little slice of heaven…my Apple Pie life.

But tonight was different.

Today wasn't a rough day for me.

Me and Jay were just doing some reshoots and finalizing some scenes before they went to the editing room. We were given the next 4 days off and I planned to make up for my lack of sex life, as much as my wife would allow me to.

I knew she had to be craving me as much as I was craving her.

Being pregnant only _increased_ her libido.

And she was one horny, sexual creature before she had gotten pregnant. 

“Feel good?” I asked her, not helping the way my voice was sounding.

“It does” she groaned and bared her neck for me, as my strong hands found their way to her neck and shoulder area and began massaging her there now. 

“You know I have the next 4 days off” I hinted, noting how deep and aroused my voice had gotten.

“Is that a fact?” Kristen asked, turning in my arms, so she was facing me now.

Her hands went into my hair and she played with the nape of my neck. 

“It is” I nodded, goading her backwards and out into the hall, pressing her against the wall. “And I have plans for them” I growled at her throat.  
“They better include painting that room” she gasped as my teeth nipped her tender flesh.

I gasped a laugh at my wife’s words and licked up her neck, to her ear.

“It’s not the first thing on my list, but it is on there” I admitted and sealed my mouth to hers, pressing her harder into the wall.

“Jen” Kristen gasped in breath, when I allowed us to breathe again. “I would love for this to go _there_ , god it’s been too long” she moaned, as my hand found a sensitive breast. “But dinner’ll be…”

From downstairs, the timer on the stove went off and I groaned, leaning heavily into my wife’s body.

“I’m sorry baby” she murmured and stroked my hair fondly. 

“It’s alright, hun” I panted, trying to will-down my arousal. “There’s always after dinner” I suggested.

Kristen nodded and tilted my chin up, so I could meet her eyes.

“I could be your dessert if you wished” she offered me and I grinned at her, kissing her deeply again.

“You are the sweetest thing I’ll ever have in my mouth” I grinned wickedly at her.

She blushed, but smiled at me, taking my hand and leading me down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I moaned at the smell of dinner.

Kristen had made my favorite dish of hers…lasagna.

“You spoil me, woman” I grinned at her, gesturing for her to sit on one of the stool in the kitchen, as I did all the work for her.

I grabbed the oven mitts and opened the hot stove door, to get out the delicious mouth-watering dinner from inside the oven. 

“And don’t you forget it Mr. Ackles” Kristen smirked at me.

I placed the glass dish onto the stove and set down the mitts, turning towards my wife and planting myself between her legs.

“I would never forget something like that, Mrs. Ackles” I smiled at the blush that filled her cheeks.

It never failed to make Kristen giggle and blush, whenever she was referred to as my wife, no matter the context. 

I kissed her deeply and felt Jack press against my side.

My hand fell down to his head and I scratched him between the ears.

“I missed you too, Jack” I said to the dog and he woofed a greeting at me. “And you guys too” I added and bent down to give our two Orientals a good rub down. 

Yup, I had finally gotten some cats.

My amazing wife was the one to actually get them for me. They were a present to me, this last birthday of mine, as well as her announcement that she was pregnant.

Kristen always did give the best gifts.

I had named our 2 cats, who were brother and sister from the same litter, Hana and Jameson. Yes, after the hard liquors. But it couldn't be helped. 2 hours after we had gotten them home, we couldn't find the cats anywhere. We searched high and low for them. Finally, Jack was the one who found them. They were in the liquor cabinet, cuddled up with a bottle of liquor each. The girl cat was wrapped around a bottle of Hana Sake, ironically enough, and the boy cat was wrapped around a bottle of Jameson Whiskey. 

Hence the names Hana and Jameson.

They practically named themselves. 

“Did you want me to set the table, while you feed the gang? Or would like me to do both?” I asked my wife, really taking in her appearance.

Her eyes were a little tight and I knew that whatever “grief” the babies had caused her today, was enough grief to have her wary and a little exhausted.

And if we were really going to have sex later tonight, I didn't want her to be too tired to enjoy herself as well. 

“Both please Jen” she sighed, pulling me down for a lazy, passionate kiss. “Wanna conserve my energy for after dinner” she winked at me and I laughed at her sentiment and kissed her back. 

“As my wife wishes” I smiled fondly at her and kissed her once more before pulling back and heading for the fridge. “And what does Jack feel like having for dinner tonight?” I asked our dog, who had followed me over. “Chicken or beef?” I asked him, holding out too containers of freshly made wet dog food.

Kristen only gave the best to our animals.

She made homemade food for them, from the freshest of ingredients. She’d make them on Sundays, making enough for the entire week. We had lived together long enough and I had watched her enough times, that I could do it myself now. Kristen showed me how to wash the ingredients, chop them up, blend them together, cook them and then “shock” them in ice water, to stop the cooking process and to hold their form and color, for when they’re heated up for the animals’ dinner.  

Jack pressed his nose to the beef container and I scruffed up his fur.

“Beef it is” I nodded and opened the container, heating it up in the microwave, before adding it to his dish, along with dry food. 

When I was done with Jack’s food, I moved onto Hana and Jameson’s food. We didn't ask the cats which one they wanted. Instead, we chose 2 meals, prepared them for the cats and placed them down on the ground. Jameson would sit back and allow his sister Hana to choose whichever one she wanted to eat, and he’d simply eat the other. This wasn't taught to Jameson, this was just how he was since we got them. He put his sister first and took care of her.

It was so sweet to watch them together. 

“I’m gonna head into the dining room, Jen” Kristen said, struggling to get down off of the stool for a moment, before landing on her feet.

It was so adorable to watch her and her pregnant belly.

I couldn't help the loving smile that spread across my face, as I approached her and kissed her deeply.

“What did you want to drink, Love?” she murmured against my lips.

“I think lemonade will be best with dinner tonight” I whispered back, kissing her again.

She was so fucking addicting. 

“2 lemonades coming up” she said and made her way over to the fridge, pulling out the pitcher of yellow liquid and carrying it, and 2 glasses of ice, with her into the dining room. 

Out of respect and love for my wife, I refrained from having a lot of caffeine and alcohol because she could not consume them. She was allowed 12 oz. of caffeine a day, which she always took as a shared cup of coffee with me in the morning. Because even if she didn't have to be up in the morning, she always got up with me and we ate breakfast together and talked over a cup of Joe. It was a ritual that we tried to never break and one that promised me a wonderful day, whenever we could perform it.

Which was more often than not.

My wife was just amazing like that. 

So because I loved my wife, more than life itself, I cut back on everything she couldn't have and started drinking smoothies and shakes and juice more. And as reward to my sacrifices for my woman, Kristen told me that if I felt like having 12 cups of coffee while I was on set and she was not, then I was more than welcome to. The endearment was sweet and full of love, but I wanted to stay as true to my promise to her, as I could. Of course, I couldn't really do that much of late, due to the heinous schedule me and Jay were on. I needed something to get me through 17 hour days.

But like today?

I hadn’t had a cup of coffee since the one I shared with my wife this morning. 

“Jen!” I heard my wife call out to me.

“Yeah baby?” I called back.

“Quit your day-dreaming and get your gorgeous ass in here. I wanna get to your plans for the evening” she hollered back and I laughed at her impatience. 

“Coming” I called back, putting the pot holders back on my hands to pick up the lasagna dish.

“You better not be” she retorted, making me nearly drop dinner at her sexual tone. “Not yet” she added both as a warning and as a promise. 

And I was quick to get the table set.

I could hear the longing and the desire in my wife’s words and I did not want to be the cause of her not getting her way.

Especially when that way was sex.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

“At least let me get to the stairs, Jen” Kristen giggled, as I took her shirt off and let it drop to the ground.

As soon was dinner was eaten and the dishes were loaded into the dishwasher, I had pounced on my wife and began molesting her all the way to the stairs. 

I made an agreeable face.

“We’ve never done it on the stairs before” I grinned wickedly at her.

“Pervert” she accused, rolling her eyes at me.

“You have no idea” I wagged my eyebrows at her, giving a good impression of a vaudeville villain. 

“Oh I have some idea” she mused and returned the favor, by taking my shirt off and tossing it behind me, as I advanced on her, up the stairs. 

Once she was halfway up the stairs, she stopped and shimmied out of her pants, taking her underwear with them and tossing them hazardly to the side of the stairs. She still had a bra on; I hadn’t managed to take that off yet. But she looked fucking amazing naked and heavily pregnant.

It took her weeks for her to feel comfortable enough with her changing body, to allow me to see her completely naked…with the lights on. 

I could understand her worries.

Her ex had really done a number on her self-esteem and it was an ongoing battle for her to fight, to feel comfortable and happy in her own skin. Then you add an ever changing hormone cycle and added weight, curves and cup sizes…and she was Shy Mary all over again. But as with every other challenge that came our way, we worked through it together and came out victorious.

Personally, I think her lust and desire had won over the battle in the end.

Because when she was in the mood, and I was not prepared, she started stripping my clothes off, her clothes off, and just having her way with me. 

And let me tell you something.

It doesn’t matter what you're doing...when your pregnant wife deems it’s time you fuck her…you stop whatever it is you’re doing and you fuck her.

Whatever it is can wait.

You’re horny and very sexual wife?

Cannot.  

Kristen turned around so her back was facing me and was sinking to her knees now, spreading her legs wide for me, offering herself up to me on a platter.

Like I was going to refuse her. 

Groaning because I had the most perfect woman in the world as my wife, I made quick work of my jeans and underwear, nearly falling down the stairs in my excitement. Once I was completely nude, I sank to my knees as well, on the step just below the one she was on. I heard her breath hitch, as she felt my body press against her. She was trembling all over, so I knew she was on edge already. Not wanting to tease my wife, and not really having the willpower to tease because yeah, it’s been just as long for me too, I reached down between her legs and slid two of my fingers deep inside her.

“Oh god Jen” she groaned and lay her head on her arms, offering me full-access to her womanhood.

“You’re so fuckin hot like this Kris” I groaned and ducked down between her legs to taste my dessert that I was promised.

“Christ Jensen” my wife gasped and I heard her grab onto the carpeted step above her head. “Yes baby, god” she moaned, when I added my fingers to play with her, along with my tongue.

When I had gotten her all worked up and strung out, not to mention wet and prepped for me, I took a hold of her hips and buried my dick deep inside her, making her cry out in pleasure and me groan in delight. 

“God you feel so fucking good around my dick” I panted into her back and started to thrust deeply into her.

The angle that the stairs put us in, was absolutely perfect. I was going deeper inside than I ever had and it was much easier to hit her g-spot from this angle. Which I was doing on every damn thrust into her tight, warm, pliant body. I picked up rhythm, thrusting into her harder and faster now, making her cry out and chant my name like a mantra.

I wanted to make it last longer, but I couldn't.

It was impossible.

She felt so fucking good and it had been way too fucking long.

Besides, we had all night.

Kristen had made sure to inform me that I was in no way getting away with just fucking her once tonight.

I had laughed at her warning and then she had joined into my laughter.

When have we ever gone just one time?

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~~

“So why pink and green?” I asked my wife about the colors she chose for the nursery, as I lolled in her arms in bed. 

“Because those were the colors on the crib sets you picked out” she reminded me.

“Wait” I said and looked down at her loving face. “The **elephant** crib sets?” I asked her.

Kristen nodded.

“One in the same, Jensen. They came in the mail today…finally” she replied.

We wanted to wait until we knew if we were having boys, girls or a boy and a girl, before we decorated and set up the nursery. Just last week, we found out that we were having one of each. Our twins were going to be fraternal twins.

That day, we had gone online to begin the search of what kind of theme we wanted for the nursery. I had accidentally stumbled upon this adorable **elephant** nursery set. There were these cute little elephants that were on all of the items of the set. There was a pink one for girls and a green one for boys. Both had a deep brown background and trimming color and I had thought it would look very nice with the mahogany furniture we had planned to put in there. 

“Why?” she frowned now, leaning up on her elbow to meet my eyes better. “Did you change your mind about them?”

I reached out and smoothed the worry-wrinkle in her forehead.

“I still love them as much as I saw them online. I’m just surprised that you went with that theme, that’s all” I said shyly.

I couldn't fathom the trust and the love my wife had in me and for me.

For her to base the entire nursery décor on something that I really liked and had picked out…she just blew me away with her faith in me.

“Well why wouldn't I use that theme, Jensen? You really liked it and I think it’ll be perfect. It’s different and so fucking cute…” she started to say, getting worked up, so leaned in and kissed her deep and dirty.

“I’m just blown away by the faith you have in me, Sweetheart” I breathed against her lips, trying to calm her down.

I had upset her very emotional state and now I was trying to even things out again.

“I don’t know a thing about being a dad, let alone home décor and you just take something I really like and base an entire room around it” I said to her in awe. “I just love you so fucking much” I declared and crushed my lips to hers, pressing her momentarily into the mattress.

Being as far along as she was now, Kristen wasn't allowed to be on her back for long.

It was dangerous for her and the babies.

Not to mention the weight of two babies, pressing against her spine.

I rolled us, thinking about the strain she had to be feeling and planted her on top of me. 

When we broke the kiss, her hair billowed around me and I started to bat at it, like a cat, only playing with her colored strands.

Because Kristen knew I had preferred her chestnut hair, over her wild colored hair, she had decided to keep it her natural color. She had compromised with me and had colored 4 small sections of hair, green, blue, red and purple. The rest of it remained that glorious brownish-red color. And I had loved this better than just her original color. Her hair represented our lives very well.

Always striving to make the other happy, sated, loved and safe.

But never losing who we were inside. 

“As I love you Jen” she smiled down at me.

And then she bit her lip.

“Are you sure I’m not too heavy for you?” she asked me shyly, blushing so very red.

I smiled at her softly and cupped her face with my hands, gingerly pulling her down towards my face.

“You’re not too heavy for me, Kristen. I’m you’re sturdy big ‘ol teddy bear, remember?” I asked her, throwing her words of long ago at her.

She giggled and took a hold of my wrists, allowing me to take her entire weight into my body.

And I wasn't lying.

Kristen still weighed about as nothing as she did pre-pregnant.

Since we started back up being sexual, I was working out in ways I never had before, toning and sculpting muscles I didn't even know I had. I still trained and worked out on set, but my private training, the amazing and limber sex I was having with my wife…I was definitely getting more of a workout with her, than weightlifting and running could ever provide for me. 

So when I was asked, and I was asked A LOT, how I kept my body in such immaculate shape, I would just grin and say that it was a combination of training on set and the training I got at home. 

“You will never be too heavy for me, Kris” I promised her and she closed the gap between our faces and kissed me deeply, pressing me hard into the mattress.

It was so erotic to feel her pregnant belly, pressing into my body.

It made me shudder with desire for my wife.

“Will you fuck me like this, Kris?” I asked her, sucking in a deep breath from the oxygen she had just stolen from my body.

“You want me on top?” she asked me hesitantly.

I nodded.

“I wanna be able to see your beautiful face” I whispered to her, stroking her cheek fondly. 

We had been having most of our sex from behind positions. Kristen couldn't be on her back and she was scared that she weighed too much to be on top of me, and I never would push her into something she didn't want to do, so we got creative, like the stairs, and found ways to have sex that wasn't her on top of me, but she wasn't on her back either. I knew she missed those positions, where I held her down and towered over her, but until she had the babies, she just couldn't be on her back.

“I don’t know Jen” my wife frowned, biting her lip.

“Please Kristen, give a try. I promise you that you’re not hurting me. You are perfect just the way you are. If it’s uncomfortable or it hurts or you don’t like it, then we’ll stop. But I wanna try, please, Kris” I found myself begging my wife. 

She sighed and nodded, straightening herself up, so she was hovering over me.

“You know I’d do anything for you Jensen” she promised me. “But you better tell me if it’s too much for you.”

“It won’t be, but I promise I will” I said excitedly.

Woman on top, was one of my favorite positions to see my wife in. 

Her stunning naked body above mine, using me to bring herself pleasure, at the same time she’s bringing me so much more?

Not a fucking feeling in the world like it. 

She stared at me for a minute and then blushed, biting her lip again.

“The last time I was on top of you…I could see what I was doing” she hinted at me and gazed down at her belly.

I grinned, getting her meaning and shifted underneath her, so I was sitting up now, but she was still very much on top of me. She grabbed the headboard, which was the reason I had shifted, and allowed me to grab her hips and guide her down onto my dick. Once she was fully seated in my lap and we were both panting harshly, she paused for a moment, before kneeling above me, dragging my beyond-hard dick through her tight heat and then immediately lowering herself back down, to where I was deeper inside her than before.

“Oh my fucking god” she groaned loudly, tossing her head back and clenching herself around my dick making me moan like a whore. “This feels so fucking amazing, Jen” she moaned repeating that delicious drag several more times.

“Fuck Kristen, harder, please” I begged my wife, who had picked up a torturously slow rhythm of fucking herself on my dick. 

“No Jen” she crooned to me, running her hands through my hair. “You wanted me on top, you gotta sit shotgun to my show, Mr. Ackles” she growled and grabbed my hair, roughly tilting my head back and crushing her lips to mine.

I fucking loved it when my wife took control over me and made me take what she gave me.

Only, it wasn't quite enough, not right now.

I wanted to be dominated and fucked hard.

I wanted Kristen to get rough with me…well, rougher in her fucking.

She was still fucking me so goddamn slow.

It was driving me insane.

And she knew it too.

So my snapping at her, was totally justifiable. 

The tease.

“For the love of god, Kris harder!” I shouted at her, grabbing her hips and slamming her down on my dick. 

“Such a needy bastard” she gasped a laugh at me and I had to laugh too. 

Even if it was the truth.

I nodded against her chest and curled my tongue around a nipple, making Kristen cry out and fuck down on me hard.

“I am” I agreed with her words. “Please Kris” I begged her again.

“Anything my husband wishes” she purred dangerously and picked up her rhythm, until she was fucking me so goddamn hard, the headboard was hitting the wall.

Repeatedly.

God was that fucking hot as hell. 

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

“So **elephants**?” I asked her, kissing her head, as my wife cuddled deep into my body.

She nodded and kissed my tattoo.

“ **Elephants** …pink and green **elephants** ” she confirmed.

“That actually explains the color scheme you picked out…which absolutely perfect, by the way” I mused and tightened my arms around her, holding her as close as possible to my body.

It was such an amazing feeling to feel her pregnant belly pressed against my flesh.

Especially when the babies started to move around, like they had just started too.

I reached down and pressed my big hand to her belly and started to rub the spot where she had just been kicked and soon the squirming inside her settled down, as well as my wife.

She began to relax into me once more, until I was taking nearly all of her weight into my body.

“You’re gonna be such an amazin daddy, Jen. You’re so good to them and they haven’t even come out yet” Kristen slurred and I knew she was moments from passing out from exhaustion. “You’re so good to me too. Treat me like a queen” she hummed contently.

“You _are_ my queen Kristen” I smiled into my wife’s hair. 

I loved the little moments like these, the ones where her brain-to-mouth filter is offline and she just spoke whatever it is that it’s in her heart and on her mind.

“You’re my god, Jen. My own personal god of sex, love, sweetness, kindness…you’re perfect, I’m perfect, we’re perfect” she yawned hugely and buried her face in my chest. “Our family’s gonna be perfect…and gorgeous. I hope our kids have your emerald green eyes.”

I kissed her head and held her tight, still rubbing her belly because it was soothing both my wife and my children, to sleep.

“I love you my queen” I said to her, getting it out there now, because I knew Kristen was falling fast asleep.

“Love you my king” she puttered against my skin and then I felt her adorable small puffs of breath.

And I knew she was out now.

I lay awake for several minutes more, replaying what she had said to me just now.

Kristen had complete and total faith in me, not only about our everyday lives, but that I was going to be an awesome dad.

And I believed her.

It was hard not to.

She was so sure and so positive that I was going to be amazing with our kids, it was hard to be negative around all of her positive. 

And I knew that if I had any doubts or needed any help, my wife would drop everything and be there for me. 

“ **Elephants** ” I mused aloud, before grinning and allowing myself to be pulled under the spell of sleep, snuggling deep into my wife’s warm and loving body.


	21. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Bingo is a challenge to writers. You put random words into a hat and pull them out one at a time and write a short story (one-shot) about the word you drew, making sure to incorporate it into your story. 
> 
> I took it a step further and drew 22 words at random and wrote a one-shot for each word (in the order I drew them). Not only that, but I connected them together to make a complete story, so that all of my one-shots are tied to each other from beginning to end. 
> 
> Here it is.....

“Mommy, baby out yet?” little Aidan asked my wife, placing his tiny hand on her barely there baby bump. 

Yes, we were expecting again.

It had been nearly 3 years between our first set of twin and this one.

Yup, _another_ set of twins, putting our children count at 4 now.

Which again, wasn't unwelcome news to us.

Kristen was perfectly happy with our growing family and I was in heaven with my good fortune.

I loved my wife more now than I had when I married her.

And I was over the moon for her then.

That horrid truth that hit my first marriage, the one that your sex-life becomes nonexistent once you marry, did not apply to my 2nd marriage. And that was because our marriage was based on love and a deep connection that was soul-deep. Our relationship may have started out because of sex, but it wasn't based on it. There were times when we went days without having sex. But we still found the same pleasure and satisfaction cuddling together or just having an outing together, as we did having sex. 

Kristen called it “fornication of the senses”…having sex with our minds, not our bodies.

And as strange as that sounds, it was true.

But our actual sex-life, did not lose one ounce of its passion or its intensity. When we got the chance to have sex, and trust me, we made chances happen, we still went at like we were horny teenagers who had never had sex before.

It was amazing.

And I knew I was very lucky to have such a virile wife, who wanted me just as badly as I wanted her…every minute of the day…if not more. 

Kristen shook her head at our son and smiled at him.

“They’re not ready to come out yet, little man” she cooed at him and it made me grin.

Kristen was so fucking good with our kids.

She was born to be a mom.

She was always on top of things, knew where they were, what they were up to and how to talk to them, so as not to get frightened and scared that they had done something wrong, but rather that they should exercise caution over their curiosity. 

And she would reassure me time and time again, that it was the same for me being a dad. I was a natural at it, was just made for it and adapted to it well. It was one of the best compliments a man could ever receive, especially from their significant others, on their job rearing children. 

I had been terrified, starting out. Everything was an emergency in my eyes. Anytime one of our babies cried, I was right there to see if it was hurt or needed something. Kristen broke me of that habit of wanting to rush to them. She told me that if I kept doing that, our kids would learn to associate crying with getting their way. If we waited them out, until the pitch changed, and you knew it was more than just a cry, our children would learn only to cry when there was a dire need to be met and not just all the time. It was hard for me to fight that instinct of rushing over, but with Kristen’s love, support and patience, I had learned just fine. And I realized that once I had stopped rushing right to them, they settled down after 5 minutes of not getting their way. 

Huh, lesson learned. 

“ **Why**?” Avery’s little voice found her way to my ears and I looked over to see her hand pressed to Kristen’s stomach as well.

“Because honey, babies need time in their mommy’s tummy to stay safe until it’s time for them to come out” Kristen explained to our children, smiling over at me.

I grinned back at her. 

She was so fucking awesome.

“ **Why**?” Aidan asked her and she sighed patiently.

Ah.

God bless the “ **why** ” stage.

Anything and everything was **why**.

It could get taxing at times. 

“Because babies need time to get bigger and stronger so they can live happy lives” Kristen explained, taking the kids’ hands and leading them to the stairs. 

I immediately got up and followed them placing down the newspaper I was pretending to read, while my wife was getting the third degree from 3 year olds. I scooped up the twins at the same time, making them squeal, because they had not heard me coming up behind them.

Kristen gave me an appreciative smile and kissed me tenderly.

I deepened the kiss and our kids squirmed in my arms.

“Yucky” Aidan said and we laughed at our sons antics.

“It is not yucky, little dude” I said to my son. “I kiss you” I reminded him and kissed his head “And your sister” and I kissed Avery’s head too, as we climbed the stairs and made our way to their room to get them ready for the party. 

“Mommy daddy yucky” Avery said and me and Kristen shared a look between us. 

“No” Kristen said, taking Avery gingerly from my arms, before sitting her down on her bed that was on the right side of the room. “Mommy daddy love” she explained to the little girl.

Avery looked at Kristen for a long moment, a serious look in her eyes that reminded me so much of my wife when she was deep in thought. Then she looked at her brother.

“Mommy daddy no yucky” she shook her head at her brother. “Mommy daddy lovey” she said and her brother made the same serious face as his sister had just made and I swear I was looking in a mirror from when I was a kid. 

“Ok” Aidan said, as I placed him on his bed. “Mommy daddy lovey” he agreed.

“Now that that’s settled” Kristen mused and I laughed leaning over to kiss her once more.

Both of our kids giggled and we smiled into our kiss.

Seems like it was indeed settled.

Mommy and daddy were no longer yucky.

Yea for us!

“Mommy clothes?” Avery asked my wife, frowning at Kristen who was looking through her closet. 

“We’re getting you ready for the party today, sweetheart” Kristen said.

“ **Why**?” Avery asked. 

“Because it’s you and your brother’s special day” she responded, coming out of the closet with a cute pink dress in her hands, complete with a tutu. 

“ **Why**?” Aidan asked, and we were back to that game again.

“Because once a year everyone has a special day” I jumped in, taking the burden off of Kristen, as she got Avery dressed. “This ok, babe?” I asked her, holding up a very cute green jumper.

“Gween!” shouted Aidan and Kristen grinned. 

“Aidan seems to like it Jen” she smiled at me.

I grinned at her and nodded, starting to get Aidan ready now.

“Do you think LeeAnn and Jay will start a family soon?” I asked my wife, looking over at her unconsciously rubbing her baby bump.

It made me long to touch it too.

And I would, right after I got little man dressed and ready for the company that was due to arrive in about 30 minutes. 

Kristen smiled at me and nodded.

“LeeAnn’s been seriously thinking about talking to Jare about it. I keep telling her that she’ll never know what he wants, if she don’t grow a pair and just talk to him about it. I know for a fact that Jare wants a baby of his own" she chuckled.

I grinned at her and nodded.

“Me too. I swear, it’s like before they started dating, all over again” I sighed dramatically. “You think we’re gonna have to stage an intervention, like before?”

Kristen thought about it for a moment.

“I don’t know, maybe” she shrugged. “At least we know we’re good at interventions” she smirked and I laughed.

“Yeah we are” I agreed. 

“Mommy **why**?” Avery asked, tugging at the hem of her dress, making both of us gaze at our daughter.

Clearly, she was asking about the special dress she was in.

“The day you came out of here” she pressed a hand to her stomach. “That was your birthday. Which was 3 years ago, today. Remember, honey? Mommy and daddy wished you and your brother a Happy Birthday this morning?”

Avery nodded and then scrunched her eyebrows together.

It was her ‘deep in thought’ look that she had inherited from her mother.

“Baby birfday?” she asked, placing her hand on Kristen’s stomach again.

“No honey, not today” she shook her head and helped Avery off of the bed.

“ **Why** mommy” Aidan piped up.

“Because the babies aren’t ready to come out yet, sweetheart” she smiled down at our son and fixed one of the buttons I had missed.

“ **Why**?” they both asked at the same time and I met Kristen’s eyes.

I could read the “Not this again” that was clear in her blue-green eyes.

And I knew she could read the same in mine, as she took Aidan’s hand, while I took Avery’s, who was reaching for me. 

“Because the babies need to grow big and strong in mommy’s tummy to keep them safe” I repeated Kristen’s earlier statement, placing a loving hand on my wife’s baby bump. 

“ **Why**?” our children asked us again and I just laughed and shook my head, right along with Kristen.

Oh what a stage in life…the **why** stage.

If I wasn't careful, I was going to show up at work and ask everyone **why** about everything.

I’m sure that would blow over real well.

Though, I was positive that Misha would answer every single one of my **whys** , even if he didn't know the reasons behind them. 


	22. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Bingo is a challenge to writers. You put random words into a hat and pull them out one at a time and write a short story (one-shot) about the word you drew, making sure to incorporate it into your story. 
> 
> I took it a step further and drew 22 words at random and wrote a one-shot for each word (in the order I drew them). Not only that, but I connected them together to make a complete story, so that all of my one-shots are tied to each other from beginning to end. 
> 
> Here it is.....

“Daddy, daddy” little Ella came running up to me with tears in her eyes. 

I caught her and scooped her up into my arms.

“What is it baby girl?” I cooed at my youngest daughter. 

She sniffed loudly and her breath hitched.

She looked so much like her momma, especially when she cried.

“Nobody will let me have a turn outside” she whined to me.

“What are they doing, sweetheart?” I asked her, gently brushing away her tears. 

“Takin care of the horsies. I could help daddy, but they won’t let me” Ella sniffed loudly.

“What exactly are they doin to the horsies, baby?” I asked her, trying my best not to cry too.

It was so fucking hard to not cry, when your kids were crying too.

“Cleanin the stalls with shovels and rakes and feedin them from the hay squares” she whined.

I mentally cringed at the thought of my youngest little girl, out there falling down in the crap or hurting herself with an implement.

In my eyes, my eldest children had done right in not letting their little sister participate. 

“Tristan told me that I hadda watch. That I couldn't help ‘em” Ella pouted and mentally I was grinning at the Texan drawl that my daughter was using.

Ella was born and raised here in Texas.

Our ranch was not too far from my parents’ place and just down the road from Jay’s ranch and his growing family.

My youngest hadn’t had partial upbringing in the city and then moved to the country, like my other children had.

But everyone had some degree of the Texan drawl…even my wife, who was a born and bred Yankee.

Ella’s was just more pronounced and definitely the most adorable.

“Then why don’t you do that, honey? Just watch your brothers and sisters…” I was silenced by a look I knew too well. 

A looked that screamed that my wife had a hand in the gene pool of my daughter.

It was a look Kristen gave me all too often.

One that was along the lines of “Seriously?” and “That’s the best you got?” 

“But I don’t wanna watch Daddy, I wanna do it too. I wanna help. I’m a big girl and I can do it just as good as they can. I just know it” Ella said to me, passionately. 

And god, she was exactly like her mother.

Head-strong, strong-willed, don’t take no for an answer…she was going to do just fine when she grew up, just as her mother had.

“I know that baby and your brothers and sisters know what a big girl you are too. They’re concerned for your safety. It’s still pretty dangerous for you. You understand that don’t you…that they’re not being mean, Ella. They just want to keep you safe, just like mommy and daddy do” I said to her and kissed her head.

Ella sighed dramatically.

“I suppose” she grumbled and wiggled to get down.

I caught Kristen’s figure in the doorway and grinned over at her smiling face. 

“Ella?” she called out to our daughter. 

“Yes mommy” Ella said, looking up at Kristen. 

“I’m baking some cookies, would you like to help me?” she offered out a hand to our little girl. “I could really use some big girl help.”

Ella squealed and ran to Kristen, ignoring her hand and landing with a thud, into Kristen’s leg. She laughed and picked the little girl up, tossing her in the air, before she caught her and cuddled her close.

Not being able to resist touching my wife…not even for a second, I rushed to her side too, and landed into her with a thud, hard enough to jostle her, but soft enough that she didn't get my full 6’2, 200 lbs. muscular weight.

She did oomph though at my impact, and shook her head fondly at me.

“Silly daddy” Ella said, leaning over to plant a kiss on my cheek.

“Yeah, silly daddy” Kristen repeated and made to kiss my cheek too, but I moved last minute and she planted a kiss right on my lips.

It lasted for a couple of seconds, until Ella’s “Ew, gross” had us breaking apart and laughing at our daughter. “Can daddy help too, mommy?” she asked my wife.

“I think daddy has some things to do first, but yeah, when he’s done, he’ll find us” Kristen smiled down at Ella.

“Most definitely” I promised and kissed Ella’s head, before planting a deep kiss on my wife’s lips and hurrying back out to the truck. 

I wanted unload the supplies I had gotten, so I could get back to my wife and daughter and make good on my promise to help with the cookies. 

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

Before I entered the kitchen, where I could hear giggles and laughter galore through the open window, I took a quick detour to the barn and checked on what the rest of our brood, was up to…filling in my dad shoes, good and tight.

I found that Avery and Marie were still helping our ranch-hand Jeff’s wife, Mary, with feeding the horses. While Jeff was working with Aidan and Tristan, mucking out the stalls. 

Jeff and Mary were a godsend to us.

Jeff was a retired Marine who wanted an easy life on a ranch and his wife Mary, wanted whatever made her husband the happiest.

We had stumbled upon them by accident, really.

After me and Kristen had bought our ranch and were in the process of moving from the city-life to the country-life, we met Jeff and Mary at a horse auction. We were there buying our first horse, when Kristen had found something shocking. They were selling a horse that was a retired race horse, still under 5 years of age, but could not jump or run distances anymore, so it was deemed “no good”. The man who was bidding on the horse, wanting nothing more with it than to slaughter it for meat. Unfortunately, that wasn't illegal at one of these kinds of markets. My wife, the animal lover that she is, fought tooth and nail for that horse, wanting to keep it away from death. “Just because it couldn't compete anymore, didn't make it right to just throw him away. He’s not something that can be recycled. He’s a living breathing animal, who deserved a right to live and he’s gonna be mine” she had growled to me. And the head-strong woman that she is, won the horse, aptly naming him Winchester, the kids called him Winnie for short.

Jeff, who had witnessed my wife’s battle for the horse, walked over to us and introduced himself to us, saying he had never before seen a more passionate woman before in his life…and his wife had been one of the protestors to have set her bra on fire back in the 60’s. And the rest was history. As it turned out, Jeff and Mary loved horses but didn't have the land or space to take care of one. They were just living in a double-wide at the time. We got to talking for several hours and had hired them on as ranch-hands, giving them a small house of their own that was the care-takers home, as well as permission to board horses of their own, on our property. Mary couldn't have children so our brood were just as much a blessing to them, as giving Jeff his dream of retiring to a ranch, was. 

“Anybody need any help before I head inside and help your sister and mother?” I called out to everyone, who stopped working and looked over at me.

“I didn't mean to make sissy cry” Tristan said to me, frowning. “I just didn't want her to get hurt. Or filthy” he said, looking down at his mucky boots. “Everyone was doing their own chores and I didn't want her to fall or get lost somewhere” he finished, sounding like he was the worst person in the world for making his sister cry.

“Hey buddy, come here” I said and opened my arms to my son, who hugged me tight. “You did the right thing, son” I cooed to my boy. “The barn is no place for Ella unsupervised. You’re absolutely right. She could get hurt and that would be much worse than her crying because she can’t join in. Don’t cry Tristan. Ella knows you were just looking out for her. She’s inside helping your mother with cookies.”

“K dad” Tristan sniffed and pulled back from me. “I just fell like the world’s biggest jerk for making sissy cry.”

“Well don’t son” I reassured him, tilting his chin up so he could meet my eyes. “You were lookin out for her. Sometimes doing what’s right, makes us look like the bad guy. All you have to do is find her and apologize for making her cry, but explain to her the dangers of being in the barn and doing the work that you kids are doing and that you were just keeping her safe. She’ll come around” I smiled down at my boy.

Tristan smiled back up at me and hugged me once more, before returning to his brother’s side and picking up the shovel he had.

“Anybody else in need for a dad hug?” I offered and grinned when all of my kids dropped what they were doing and came running over for a hug from their dad…even Tristan, again, was in line.

It warmed my soul like nothing else to know how appreciated and loved I was by every single one of my children.

I owed it all to my amazing wife.

I knew that from the bottom of my heart.

Without Kristen, none of this would be possible.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

“Bout time dad” Ella sassed me, as I made my way into the kitchen to wash my hands at the sink.

Kristen, who laughed at our daughter’s choice of words, stepped aside to allow me to wash my hands, while she leaned into my body.

“Yeah, what she said” she whispered and kissed me deeply.   
I hadn’t been gone but maybe an hour, but I could taste just how much my wife has missed me, in her kiss.

And I knew she could taste my loneliness without her, as well. 

“So how many batches are we up to?” I asked my daughter, drying my hands on the towel Kristen provided for me. 

“Me and mommy made 2 batches already. We still have 3 more to go” Ella announced and gingerly removed the eggs from the carton that we needed, handing them to me. “You can be the egg cracker, daddy.”

I grinned at my daughter and kissed her head, taking the eggs from her.

“How many do we need?” I asked.

“6” Ella said and I looked over at my wife to verify this.

She shook her head at me, slightly. 

“Remember Sweetheart” Kristen cooed, bending down to Ella’s level. “While we are making 3 batches of cookies, we’re making them one batch at a time. So while we do need 6 eggs total…how many do we need for each batch?”

Ella bit the tip of her tongue, something I was known for doing while deep in thought and grinned.

“2 daddy. We need 2 eggs per batch, right mommy?” Ella looked up at Kristen.

Kristen beamed down at our daughter and kissed her cheek fondly.

“Absolutely right Honey. We need 2 eggs daddy” she said to me, winking as she did so.

I smirked at her “daddy” reference and cracked the 2 eggs we needed for the batter.

“What’s next, Sweetie?” I asked Ella.

And she went into a step-by-step process of what I should do and how I should do it.

When it turned from me helping out, to my daughter teaching me and directing me how to make cookies from scratch, I didn't know.

But I wouldn't give up one second of this precious time with her or my wife, who stood close by to make sure Ella was giving me the right directions, for anything in the world.

This right here, was how I always pictured my future, when I pictured one with a wife and a family of my own.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

“Something smells good” I heard Jay crow from in the hallway. 

I didn't even hear his car pull up, but then again, I was being scolded by my daughter that I wasn't waiting long enough for the cookies to settle, before I was trying to remove them from the baking sheet.

Kristen, who had been snickering behind her hand, had left abruptly and I thought I might have heard the dogs barking for a moment, but the tsk from Ella, snapped me back into attention.

Upon entering, I smiled at my best friend, his wife and their two kids, Dylan and Jillian.

I wasn't the only one who had lucked out in the woman department, or in life in general.

LeeAnn was perfect for Jay. She was the Ying to his Yang. While Jared was wild and crazy and everywhere, LeeAnn was his center that brought him back down to earth and calmed his storms.

She was perfect for my best friend and yet another thing I could blame on Kristen.

If I had not met her, Jay would've never met LeeAnn and they both would not be together, having an epic love story of their own. 

“Well hi Miss Jillian” Kristen smiled down at Jay’s shy daughter. “We’re baking cookies. I bet you have the perfect arms for mixing the batter” she wiggled her fingers in front of the girl, making her giggle, before she made a big production about feeling her arm muscles. “I don’t know Uncle Jensen” my wife smiled at me. “Tell me what you think” she held out Jillian’s arm for me to feel. “Those feel like mixin arms to you?”

I joined in on the fun of tickling and teasing the little girl, getting her to open up and be less shy around us.

“They feel like perfect mixin muscles to me” I announced. “May I?” I asked her, holding out my arms.

She nodded and I picked her up, carrying her to the step stool Ella was on, and placing her down.

“I missed you Ella” Jillian said shyly.

“I missed you more, Jill” Ella responded and the girls hugged each other tight, like they had never seen each other before. 

It made us all a little teary-eyed at the pair of them.

They were gonna be the best of friends…just like their mommies and daddies. 

“Ooo, cookies. I can’t wait until they’re cooled off completely” Jay said in a maniacal voice, steepling his fingers.

LeeAnn rolled her eyes at her husband and me and Kristen passed a knowing look between us. 

“Oh no Uncle Jay-Jay” Ella said shaking her head at him, getting down from her stool and shoving at his ass to get him away from the cookies. “You can’t be in here. Last time you were, you ate up all of mommy’s cake and made daddy sad cuz he didn't have none. I don’t want daddy to be sad again” my little girl said and shoved Jay once more.

“Yeah Uncle Jay-Jay, don’t make Jensen sad again” LeeAnn piped up, helping Ella push Jared out of the kitchen. 

“Fine” Jared threw his arms up in defeat. “I’m goin, I’m goin…quit your shoving woman” he scoffed and kissed LeeAnn, before bending down and scooping up their son, swinging him around for us to see his face.

“Hi Dylan” Kristen waved at the boy and he grinned at her and waved back.

“Hi Auntie Kris” he managed to say before fell into a hearty round of laughter, due to Jared’s fingers on his sides. “Stop dad, jeez Louise” he gasped and everyone laughed at the boy words. 

“Hey Jen…where’s your gang? It’s too quiet for them to be inside” Jay said, swinging Dylan around to face me now.

“It’s seems quiet now because your loud-ass is here” I scoffed and kissed my wife deeply. “Be right back” I murmured and directed Jay outside.

He then proceeded to yell at the top of his lungs “Guess who’s here?!” and my kids came running out of the barn to tackle their Uncle Jay-Jay. 

Jay set Dylan down on his feet and he took off after Tristan and Aidan, back into the barn, no doubt to help out with the mucking of stalls. Maybe it was a boy thing, but that was my sons’ favorite chore, was to muck out the stalls. I wondered how long it lasted, my kids wanting to willing offer up their time for helping out around the ranch. But then I remembered that I had always wanted to help out around the house, my siblings too.

It was the way kids were raised, that made them upstanding or not.

And from the way me and Kristen were raising ours…they were going to surpass me and her, by far.

I heard the glass door open and looked to see Kristen standing there with a football in her hands. She smiled at me and threw it, making me jump up to catch it.

“Thought you boys could toss a few around while the women start on dinner” she smiled at me.

And yeah, like I could pass up on rewarding her for her thoughtfulness. 

I tossed the football to Jay, and rushed up to the porch, grabbing the railing and pole-vaulting myself over the top, landing in front of my wife.

“You’re still pretty wryly in your old age, Jen” she teased me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

“And here I was to give you a kiss for being sweet” I scoffed and pretending to try and escape my wife’s clutches.

“Ok fine, have it your own way” she shrugged and released me.

“Oh I don’t think so, Mrs. Ackles” I said and scooped her up off of her feet and into my arms, kissing her deeply. 

“You are far from old, my beautiful husband” she whispered softly.

I blushed and kissed her again.

“And you are just beautiful, my stunning wife” I whispered back to her and placed her back on her feet. “You sure you don’t need any help?” I asked her.

She smiled at me.

“The kind of help I need isn't really appropriate in the presence of company” she breathed in my ear. 

And goddamn that woman.

Even after all of these years being married to her, she still could get me turned on in less than 5 seconds.

“Oh I’m sure we could think of some way to make it appropriate” I grinned at her and kissed her once more. 

Kristen’s eyes widened and she picked up one of the beers from the table and handed it to me.

“Thought you could use one of these. Especially if you’re playing with that guy. He cheats” she spoke louder, now that Jay was approaching us. 

“Words to thine heart” Jay dramatically clutched his chest. 

“And here I brought 2” Kristen smirked, holding out the other beer for Jay to see.

“Anybody ever tell you that you’re the best person in the world?” Jay batted his puppy-dog eyes at Kristen and she relented, handing him the beer. 

“I better get back inside before Ella gives LeeAnn too much sass” my wife smiled at me and started to back away from us.

“Wonder where she gets that from?” I throw at her and she narrowed her eyes at me, making me and Jay laugh.

“Yeah, I wonder” Jay added and he got Kristen’s tongue stuck out at him, for his efforts. 

We both hopped off of the porch, beers in hand and spaced ourselves a good distance apart, before opening our beers and taking a long drink from them.

I set my far from me, so I didn't knock it over and Jared did the same.

“I love your wife” Jared grinned at me, tossing the football to me.

“Yeah well, get your own…oh wait, you have one” I smirked and threw the football back to him.

He laughed loudly and sighed looking around my ranch, before throwing the ball to me.

“Look at us Jen…retired from Supernatural, doing the occasional guest star and movie here in there. Beautiful wives, amazing families…we have it all, dude” he declared proudly.

I sighed contentedly and looked over towards the house, watching Kristen watch me.

I grinned at her and blew her a kiss, and like all those years ago back at my parents’ place, she caught my kiss and placed it in her pocket, giggling at the gesture, before turning her attention back to something that was in the kitchen…probably the girls, or LeeAnn. 

“Yeah dude, we have it all” I agreed and threw the football back to my best friend.

“We still got each other” he said and tossed it farther this time.

“Yeah, don’t remind me” I teased him and threw it back.

“Hey, Imma godsend” Jay scoffed and threw the football hard.

I caught it though and lobbed it right back at him.

He wasn't expecting my spectacular save and the football hit him right in the chest.

“Oh it’s on now” he growled and took off after me, getting the dogs to chase us too. 

My mind supplied the memory of that day in the park, when I chased after Jay, with the help of Sadie and the unhelp of Harley.

My how my life has changed since that day.

All for the better.

Always for the better.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

“Do you miss it, Jen?” my wife’s soft voice, penetrated the silence around us.

Me and Kristen were in the den having  _couple time_ now that Jay and LeeAnn's brood had left for the night and our own children were in bed. Kristen was reading the latest King novel and I had my nose buried in the manual of a 1969 Chevy Camaro.

As well as running a ranch, I also ran a body shop, where I restored and repaired classic cars. The Camaro was one I had recently acquired and was currently sitting in my shop.

It was times like these that I cherished most...me and my incredible wife, cuddled up together on the couch in front of a roaring fire, spending time together rekindling and reconnecting after a long day of duties and responsibilities.

These nights always made me feel not worthy of the fortunes I was blessed with.

“Miss what, sweetheart?” I asked her, looking up from the manual in my hands and watching her gaze out of the window, towards our garage.

“Supernatural” she said, meeting my eyes and shrugged. “You never really talk about it, you know, since the show ended, and I was just curious.”

I smiled at her and closed the manual, leaning in closer and wrapping my arms around her tightly.

“Yeah I miss it. It was 12 years of my life, 12 of some of my most prime years of my life” I restated for her, kissing her neck.

I pulled back the curtains so we could get a better view of our yard and the garage.

With it being dusk outside, you could still see what was inside.

“If I could only pick one thing in my career to be proud of, it would be Supernatural. It was very well written, most of the time” I added, making Kristen giggle. 

There were some things in the storyline that I would've changed, but for the most part, it was the best storyline anyone could ever dream up. 

“And it was so much fun to do. I never had to work a day in my life, because I loved what I did every day and it didn't make it feel like a job, but rather a hobby that I got paid to enjoy. I got to travel the world and see places I probably would've never seen if I wasn't on the show. I got to meet tons of people…you included, amazing wife of mine” I grinned at her blush. 

Still, after all these years, I could still make the woman blush and giggle like a schoolgirl…I was awesome. 

“I got to be a part of something epic with my best friend, whom I wouldn't have met either, if it wasn't for the show. It really helped me grow and mature and gain experience in the world. So yeah, Hun, I miss it. But getting to spend all the time I want in the world with you and the kids? That’s priceless and irreplaceable to me. I miss the show and would go back to do a reunion episode, sure. But would I sacrifice everything I have here to go back to that kind of crazy schedule of filming for 16 hours straight and coming home a zombie? No, I wouldn't. My life is here with you and our amazing kids, Kris" I promised her proudly.

Kristen turned in my arms and kissed me deeply, giggling a little as my scratchy beard, tickled her face.

“Is it time to trim the forest?” I asked my wife, making her trill with laughter.

“Possibly Paul Bunion…we’ll have to see how it affects _other_ areas first” she winked at me.

“Damn you and your mouth” I whispered to her and crushed out mouths together in a heated kiss that lasted for a very long minute. 

When our kiss broke, our gaze naturally went back outside to our yard.

“I’m sorry you miss it Jen” she said to me softly.

I smiled at her and placed my head on her shoulder.

“Eh” I said just as softly. “It’s ok, Kris. It was a long time coming, that we knew for sure. Every good show comes to rest sooner or later. Ours just out-beat most of them. And they ended the show just as me and Jay had hoped they would, which made me feel so much better about leaving it behind. There were no questions, no what ifs, nothing. It ended spectacularly and I couldn't be more proud. Besides” I chuckled, lifting my head from my wife's shoulder, making her meet my eyes. “I got the best deal outta everyone” I grinned, nodding my head to the black beauty that was in our garage. “I did get to keep **Baby**.” 

 

** ~~~~~THE END~~~~~~ **


End file.
